Victoria para Hyrule
by Zword
Summary: Los campeones y la princesa Zelda derrotaron a "La Calamidad Ganon", y finalmente el reino de Hyrule podrá vivir en armonía. Pero más tarde, algunas señales indican que no ha sido el final ¿Cuándo podrán descansar los elegidos por el destino? Todo parece indicar que su vida pacífica no podrá consumarse hasta resolver el misterio de aquellas señales alarmantes... (AU BOTW)(SPOILERS)
1. I: El reinado de la paz

Hola chicos, aquí va mi segundo Fic de Zelda que va a ser medio largo. Para evitar spoilers actualizare el Fanfic mensualmente. Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo I: El reinado de la paz-

* * *

-¡Lo logramos! – grito una voz femenina, algo chillona. En sus palabras había tato emoción como alivio. Parecía casi irreal aquel hecho.

-Así es… lo… logramos – comento débilmente una voz masculina a su lado. El metal de su espada resonó al caer al piso con fuerza y también su cuerpo.

Atónita se acercó al joven con rapidez y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡Link!

El joven ahora se encontraba desmayado sobre los brazos de la joven que anteriormente había mostrado su felicidad.

Eso había sido lo último que había escuchado.

-¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunta la doncella. Se mantenía de manera ansiosa y temerosa.

-En efecto, no se sienta de esa manera, su alteza – menciono otra voz femenina, tomo su hombro y la observó – Hablamos de los poderes curativos de Mipha – volvió a decir. La voz de aquella mujer era firme y algo grave.

El joven comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. De inmediato Mipha aparto sus brazos.

-Me alaga en verdad escuchar esas palabras de su boca, señorita Urbosa. Y ahora mismo estoy más que feliz por saber que está bien mi querido amigo, Link – dice la joven Zora casi llorando, en un impulso ella se abraza al joven – Link…

-¿Eh…? – Este sorprendido los observa.

-Articula palabras, mocoso – le dice una voz joven, proveniente de un hombre ave.

-No deberías ser tan severo, Revali – anuncia Daruk, un goron maduro y líder nato.

-Casi mueres, pero debo reconocerte el mérito del valor – Lo observa de manera fija y le dice – de no ser por tu apoyo, la princesa hubiera muerto – dice – bien hecho, niño mimado.

Los otros campeones se burlan de él, avergonzando al Orni y el joven rubio aún sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Zora los observa un poco confundido.

-Di algo, Link – le dice una joven rubia, la de voz chillona.

-Bueno – nerviosamente les observa.

El joven se mantenía en una cama y tenía vendajes en la cabeza. Mipha se apartó del joven para poder hablar.

-Creo que no hemos muerto – dice – Así que es un gran avance de equipo, Revali – el muchacho comienza a reírse, seguido de Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha y la princesa Zelda.

Esta última sonrió de manera dulce y un poco agria, pues con minutos después comenzó a sollozar con una sonrisa en el rostro abalanzándose contra el herido muchacho, quien soltó un leve quejido. Lo estrujo fuertemente sin soltarlo y este correspondió.

La escena era con movedora, Link alzo la vista hacia el frente y sonrió alegre. Miro hacia abajo donde mantenía sus manos abrazando y luego escondió su mirada sobre el hombro de Zelda.

-Link… me alegra que todos estén vivos, por mi culpa casi – el joven se aparte un momento y calla su boca con un dedo. Limpia delicadamente las lágrimas de la joven y luego besa su frente.

-Princesa… no, Zelda – La observa mientras aun calla su boca de manera amable. En ese momento los campeones observaron como una luz invadía los dorsos de las manos de ambos, un poder que ates se había visto en el dorso de la princesa, el poder divino.

El muchacho comenzó a sollozar un poco mientras observaba divinamente a su compañera y le tomaba con su otra mano el rostro.

-Daria mi vida por ti, más que un deber es algo que me invade de manera indescriptible. Es un impulso a protegerte. Un vínculo que pude sentir cuando despertaste tu poder, en ese momento la espada me hablo y me transporto a un sintió donde pude observar cómo es que durante las eras hemos luchado, y permanecido unidos.

Los ojos de la doncella se encendieron y lo observo de manera ferviente.

Urbosa miro a los campeones y todos se retiraban, dejando a solas a la doncella y al héroe.

Mipha denotando un poco de tristeza ante aquella escena agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa algo amarga mientras caminaba con desgana hacia la salida.

Los campeones notaron aquel gesto de la Zora, sin embargo se limitaban a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Link seguía mirado a la joven. Alegre alejo su mano de su boca y se echó sobre en la cama – Lo siento, Zelda, me encuentro exhausto – dice cayendo sobre la almohada – Quizá hable de más ante nuestros amigos. Pero no le encuentro lo incomodo al asunto – sonríe.

-Tu no, pero… tus palabras fueron muy dulces para mi persona, Link – ella se acomoda el cabello y lo observa – Me alegro que por fin hayamos acabado con toda está presión constante – comenta alegrada.

Con gracia se levanta y se acomoda sobre una banca a su lado.

-Me alegra mucho que esto esté resuelto, tanto como a ti – anuncia – supongo que celebraremos con un poco de comida, ¿no? – sonríe en grande mientras observa a la doncella.

-Habrá un gran banquete en tu honor, eso no lo dudes – ella se ríe también – Sólo es cuestión de solucionar los problemas del castillo y… de esa forma podremos organizar una celebración en nombre de los salvadores de Hyrule y…

Link impulsivamente la tomo de un brazo y la estrecho. La soltó un segundo y luego alzo su mirada hacia la de él .

-¿Link…? –Zelda sintió pánico ante aquel arrebato del joven. Con vergüenza trato de voltear su mirada a otro lado, pero la intensidad del azul de sus bellos ojos no la dejaban mirar a otro sitio.

Link siguió sin decir una sola palabra, como de costumbre, sólo la observo por un largo rato mientras ella trataba de esquivar la.

-Nunca dices nada cuando son cosas importantes – dice ella tomándole la muñeca delicadamente como él su barbilla – Odio esa mirada tuya… la odio por que no sé lo que estás pensando. Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-¡Por la diosa Hylia! Hablas cuando te conviene – Él seguía esperando respuesta de los labios rosados de Zelda.

-Contesta, Zelda – dice Link mostrándose divertido ante las quejas de su excelencia.

-Pero también me gusta esa mirada… porque…

Link enmudeció un momento aún más y sonrió – ¿Por qué…?

-Porque es agradable, amable y cálida. Benigna y dulce… por qué me gusta y punto ¿No me puede gustar tu torpe mirada?

El muchacho rubio comenzó a reírse de aquel acto tan torpe suyo. Luego la doncella se alejó de su agarre y por fin el joven dejo de reírse. La observo con una sonrisa agradable y luego volvió a reposar sobre su cama.

-Me pregunto cuando fue que empecé a caerte bien, princesa Zelda – el muchacho se recuesta cómodamente.

-Me salvaste la vida – dice ella – empecé a ver mis errores y mi comportamiento brusco hacia tu persona las cuales eran injustificadas – confiesa nerviosa – lo hice mal por mucho tiempo y cuando menos lo esperábamos apareció Ganon. Siempre velaste y cuidaste de mí y eso fue estupendo, es por eso que te debo mi vida entera, Link.

-¿Sólo por qué salve tu vida? –Pregunta Link modestamente.

-Sí y no – confiesa. De manera inesperada se acerca al joven Hylian y le toma sus manos – Link yo… cuando comenzamos a conocernos mejor fue que yo.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre mayor, con barba y cabello semi-blanco y rubio.

-¿Padre? – Link sintió como el corazón se le detenía de la sorpresa.

El joven se levantó de repente y sintió como aquel hombre se abalanzaba sobre él

-¡Link…! – el hombre grito ahogadamente. Por la puerta, Zelda pudo observar a alguien que la llamaba y ella corrió hacia el hombre. Una escena conmovedora se mostraba. Padres e hijos en un encuentro que no pensaban iba a ocurrir.

-Mi querida hija – anuncio la voz ronca del rey – Creí que no volvería a verte – Estrujo a la muchacha con fuerza, igual que el padre de Link a él.

-¡Eres mi orgullo y todo lo que tengo!

-Padre… gracias por creer en mí – las lágrimas del joven se derramaban, eran pocas pero aquello lo necesitaba.

Momentos después de que ambos tuvieron charla con los jovencitos acordaron celebrar aquello. El rey daría reconocimiento a la joven y a los campeones por sus valerosas hazañas.

El rey y el padre de Link salieron de la sala dejando a los jóvenes conversar tranquilamente.

-Me alegra ver que tu relación con su majestad ha mejorado – dice el joven mientras observa con una sonrisa a Zelda.

-Y a mí me hace sumamente feliz saber que eres el orgullo de tu padre – las mejillas del joven se ruborizan y siguen sus ojos mirándola – Al fin has podido ser lo que esperaban, ambos logramos lo que deseábamos con tanto fervor.

Hubo un silencio después de aquello. De repente ambos tratan de hablarse, mencionando sus nombres. Al ver que fue al unísono se ríen y Link cede la palabra a la princesa.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Link… espero que no dejes de ser mi guardia personal. Eres un valioso amigo ahora… no quiero que dejes de formar parte de mi vida – comenta agachando la mirada.

Link soltó una risita y ella le miro –Sin lugar a dudas… quiero vivir para proteger a la princesa del reino de Hyrule. Como héroe ancestral ese ha sido mi rol, ¿no? Entonces hagamos posible ser princesa y guardia personal.

-Eso es lo que más quiero, Link… Porque yo…

-¿Por qué tú…? – El muchacho se sentó a su lado y la observo.

-Quiero que… seas feliz siempre pero… quiero que esa felicidad – La joven comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, cosa que él notó – La compartas conmigo…

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus mejillas enrojecieron al carmesí. Volvió a bajar la mirada sin pensarlo, para evitar que le viera. El joven la miro de manera más intensa y reaccionó ante los encantos de la princesa.

Poco a poco bajo a verle el rostro y sonrió dulcemente. Tomó su mano y la llamo.

-Zelda…

Ella sólo movió su cabeza para darle el mensaje de que lo escuchaba.

-Sí es que se realiza un baile… ¿Me dejarías bailar contigo al menos una pieza?

Ella paralizada por sus sentimientos asintió asustada y más roja que una fresa.

-Genial… seré la envidia de cualquier chico bailando con la señorita más bella del reino de Hyrule y vecinos.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, como al terminar con Ganon y Link también.

 _Espero que… un día de estos pueda decirle lo que realmente pienso… Princesa Zelda_

 ** _Continuará…._**


	2. II: Lo malo, lo bueno y lo confuso

No me he aguantado las ganas de subirlo ASDFG jajaja n.n Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo II: Lo malo, lo bueno y lo confuso-

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que los campeones y Zelda habían triunfado ante Ganon. Ya se sentía la libertad en sus vidas. La responsabilidad y el deber se habían ido ahora y podían estar plenamente gozando de su triunfo y vida desde ese momento.

La princesa estaba emocionada por qué se encargaba de realizar los preparativos para la celebración. Se le había ocurrido la idea de que aquella celebración se realizara cada año y se le fuera llamado como el festival de los campeones.

A los campeones se les hizo una gran idea, especialmente a Revali quien en momentos podía ser pretencioso, pero por algo era campeón, dentro de su corazón había bondad y eso lo sabían los dos muchachos elegidos por las diosas.

La joven doncella caminaba por los pasillos del castillo mirando con felicidad que estaban intactos desde que ocurrió la tragedia. Los Sheikah y todos los ciudadanos de Hyrule, incluyéndola, trabajaron duro para restaurar el castillo y salvaguardar la estructura. Era un castillo antiguo, desde tiempos antiguos guardaba su lugar en aquel sitió.

-Princesa Zelda – Le llamaba entre los pasillos una voz joven – Necesitamos que nos diga el color de la bandera, princesa – Dijo mientras tenía en sus manos unos papeles. Era un hombre Sheikah, Henri, era su nombre.

-Ya te he mencionado muchas veces que me llames Zelda, Henri – esta se ríe un poco – De acuerdo, el color de las banderas es vino y el estandarte es el que he diseñado, las cuatro insignias de cada región con los nombres de los campeones y sus apodos heroicos en forma circular sobre cada una.

-S-Sí – dice el – Gracias… princesa.

-No tienes remedio, Henri – esta sonríe de nuevo y sigue si camino.

El joven suspira hondo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras observa cómo se aleja aquella bella mujer de etiqueta. Pero luego su sonrisa desaparece al ver que de un pasillo salió inesperadamente el "campeón" Hylian tomando a la joven por los hombros de improviso y como si tuviera el derecho, según los pensamientos de Henri.

-Vaya, parece que el cataclismo los ha unido aún más – comenta la voz serena de una mujer, a la vez con un tono burlón – Ya deberías rendirte ante lo que sientes, Henri.

-No te rías de mí, Prunia – responde el hombre – Ese tipo no merece a la princesa aunque la haya "salvado" si principalmente por su culpa ella no confiaba en su capacidad. Es un plebeyo solamente, sin nobleza.

-Te equivocas – le responde sonriente – La princesa Zelda no confiaba en su poder por qué era presionada por su mismo padre y el reino. Link era el reflejo de su fracaso pero aun así, aún con tantos gritos el jamás renuncio, la apoyó hasta el final y es por eso que ahora se han unido más y al parecer los sentimientos de la princesa poco a poco llegan al caballero que, en una semana será nombrado Sir, durante el evento que realizo la joven princesa Zelda. Por ende entrara a la nobleza y dejara de ser un plebeyo – Comenta divertida y al terminar suelta una carcajada.

-Cuanto apoyo moral – dice este observándola – Ya se todo eso… sólo quiero creen en mis fantasías pero están más destrozadas que nunca…

-Imagino que así debe ser… Y… ¿Ya escribiste la canción para el baile?

-Sí, está lista – dice algo decaído – una bella canción que muestra la belleza de su majestad, Zelda y los heroicos hechos del joven que porta la espada que repele a la obscuridad.

-Supongo que has escrito algo que dedica su amor entre ambos… o al menos el de la princesa.

-Quiero alentar a la princesa… a que no tenga miedo como yo lo tengo a confesar mis sentimiento – responde – Verla sonreír en brazos del campeón es mucho mejor que entristecida a mi lado.

-Sabia decisión – sonríe Impa algo alegre y con un ligero aire de tristeza – Me retiro, Henri, tengo que continuar con los preparativos para la ceremonia.

-De igual manera, hasta pronto, Prunia – El muchacho recorrió aquel pasillo. Era un pasaje al conocimiento, bello y enorme sitio plagado de libros por doquier.

En esa estancia observo a una dama. Miraba con aprecio y admiraba con una sonrisa los libros que sostenía en la mesa. La joven pertenecía a la raza de los Zora y su nombre era Mipha.

Ella y otros de su raza, junto con Hylians y Gerudos, ayudaban a recopilar libros que se mantenían en buen estado y despedir a los que realmente habían sufrido daños irreparables.

-Eliza, por favor, consígname otros veinte libros más – comento la muchacha – He terminado de revisar estos magníficos libros. Por suerte de esta fracción sólo se han perdido dos.

-En seguida, princesa Mipha.

La joven miro con alegría la inmensidad de libros que tenía el reino de Hyrule. Los Zora no tenían tales objetos. Sólo se conformaban con las piedras que tallaron alrededor del dominio Zora para poder saber acerca de su inmensa historia.

-Buenos días tenga usted, princesa Mipha – dijo Henri acercándosele.

-Buen día, joven Henri ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Nada en especial, señorita, sólo quería saber cómo van los libros, si no es molestia.

-Ninguna molestia – esta suelta una risilla – Hasta ahora se han salvado doscientos cincuenta y cuatro libros que he revisado, más los cinco mil cuarenta y seis libros que hemos revisado durante esta semana. Esto nos da que sólo hemos perdido trecientos del total y la mayoría tenia copias, es un gran alivio. Nos quedan ochocientos ejemplares más por revisar, de los que quedaron entre pilas de libros y ciento quince escritos importantes que guardaba el rey en su cámara personal. Pero por ahora yo pienso que vamos a buen ritmo.

-Me alegro mucho escuchar eso, señorita Mipha.

-Y puedo inferir que… en dos días más, a lo máximo tres, habremos terminado con la biblioteca.

-Bien – comenta – En esta semana se realizara por fin el baile, ¿Piensa invitar a alguien?

-Sí – respondía nerviosa y agitada por la pregunta – O pensaba – luego miro a otro lado – bueno… es que supongo que la Princesa Zelda estará con Link durante el baile.

-¿Pensaba en invitar al bueno para…? – paro en seco al ver sus palabras. Mipha lo observaba confusa – ¿Para derrotar a Ganon… es decir, a Link?

-Sí, pero en vista de que la princesa…

-No, de ninguna manera – dice Henri alentado a hacer alguna estupidez, eso mismo pensaba de él en esos momentos – El joven debe estar presente sólo y tan sólo ante el rey y entre campeones. Quiero decir que la princesa no… bueno, tal vez la invite yo mismo. Estoy seguro de que aún no lo ha hecho el ton… Link, ella seguro está esperando a que él meque… Link, lo haga.

-Entonces que la invite – ella sonríe un poco triste, puede verlo Henri – Link ha estado unido con la princesa durante eras… me parece razonable que…

-¿Quieres que asista contigo, Mipha? – tras de ella se encontraba Link.

Al escuchar las palabras del muchacho esta se estremeció al punto en que retrocedió hacia Henri. Sus mejillas blancas se tornaron rosas.

-Bueno, no diría que – intento contestar, sin embargo interfirió Henri.

-Ella no diría que no, ¿Cierto, princesa Mipha? – Contesto Henri divertidamente mientras Link la miraba.

-Claro, si dices que sí quieres, iré contigo. Han pasado muchos meses, un par de años, que estando con Zel… l-la princesa Zelda no he quedado contigo, Mipha – comenta Link sonriente, algo apenado.

-Pero bueno, yo creo que…

-¿Qué sucede, Link? – la mencionada antes también estaba en la escena, había tomado un tiempo para ver lo mismo que Henri.

-Encontré a Mipha para pedir la información – dijo Link sonriendo un poco.

-Menos mal – comenta Zelda mirando a la chica Zora.

Zelda pregunto lo que Henri y contesto exactamente igual. Ella se iba a retirar en cuanto preguntara en compañía de Link.

-Bueno ¿Entonces quieres ir o no? – dice Link al finalizar el dialogo entre ella y Zelda.

-S-Si, sí no es molestia – Mipha dentro de sí se sentía inmensamente feliz.

-¿Ir dónde, Link? – La joven princesa de Hyrule se inmersa en el dialogo. Y por otro lado el Sheikah sale sin ser divisado por el trio.

-Mipha quiere que vaya al baile con ella, le dije que si… ¿Hay problema en ello, Zelda?

La doncella rubia se pasma al saber la noticia pero sin mostrar enojo ella niega sonriendo ante la cuestión del Hylian.

Algo en Zelda se siente contra Mipha, pero logra guardar la calma, " _No más explosiones como antes_ ", se dijo así misma.

-Sin embargo – dice al final el muchacho – Asistiré sólo cómo tu acompañante ya que… hace unos días le pedí a la princesa bailar con ella todas las pieza – dice el joven.

Ambas se quedan anonadas y Henri al escuchar aquello se sorprende de mala gana.

-¡Pero habías dicho que sólo iban a ser…! – Link le calló la boca antes de que pudiera terminar, lo que enfureció a la princesa y al Sheikah.

-Sí, no hay ningún problema, Link – confirma "segura" de sus palabras la princesa de los Zora.

Luego el joven se retira con la princesa y salen hacia su siguiente objetivo. Henri muy enfadado se acerca a Mipha.

-¡Link es un atrevido! – Alza la voz el Sheikah.

-Nunca había visto a Link ser tan libre con alguien. Generalmente guarda silencio y… sólo eso. Es muy cierto que desde que sucedió el cataclismo y… desde que ha compartido su espacio con la princesa ha tenido mucha más confianza en sí mismo para decir lo que siente y desea, y también hacer lo que quiere de forma tan libre.

Henri y Mipha observan a lo lejos a ambos Hylians – Vaya que lucen bien – dice con molestia para sí, Henri, y luego mira de nuevo a Mipha.

-Consejero… - Llamo la joven Mipha a Henri y este le presto su atención – ¿Es cierto que la princesa Zelda… está enamorada de Link? – Los ojos ámbar de la Zora se humedecen de manera melancólica – ¿Y… que a su vez Link también?

-No puedo decirlo con seguridad aún… ¿son rumores que escuchaste?

-No… es lo que vi, pero también hay rumores, así que por eso pregunté – Antes de que esta soltara alguna lágrima cambió el tema drásticamente.

Sin más se despidió de Henri y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

Link y la princesa ahora irían a ver cómo iba la reconstrucción del castillo en la parte del norte. Ahí estaban Daruk, algunos Gorons y una compañía de construcciones del sureste, en la aldea Hatelia.

-¡Más arriba! – Grito la voz ronca del goron – ¡A sí es muchachos! Déjenme darles una mano con otros tabiques más – comenta el mismo y con una fuerza descomunal levanta una carga de cincuenta entre una tabla y sus hombros. La lleva hasta un tipo de grúa ascendente para que sigan construyendo parte de arriba del castillo, cerca de la recámara de la princesa.

-¡Vaya que grandeza! – Comenta la princesa – Es increíble, Daruk – esta sonríe enormemente.

-Ojala tuviera tu fuerza… así te devolvería el "pequeño" golpe en mi espalda aquella vez.

Los tres se ríen y el goron agradece las palabras de ambos.

-Es más que un gusto ayudarles a construir parte de lo que ese ser maligno, Ganon, trato de destruir.

-¿Y te va bien la compañía del cielo que hace el odioso de Revali? – dice Link en forma de broma.

-Sí, supongo. Es quizá la razón de que Revali no se quiera poner contra mi tamaño – se ríe – Aunque veo que cambio un poco durante este tiempo. Ya no es un joven tan presuntuoso, sea quizá el día que Ganon invoco a esos seres malignos que casi nos asesinan, tal vez se dio cuenta de no estar a la altura de Ganon que tú sí.

Link observa como Revali examina los demás lugares destruidos para que se fije un plan a esos puntos que veía en mal estado.

-No fui tan fuerte. Sinceramente de no estar Zelda presente y sus poderes, habría muerto –Confiesa Link. Nunca fue un joven presuntuoso, humildemente la observa y ella se queda callada.

La mirada de la princesa se volvió cristalina y sonrió – Link, gracias.

Daruk se sintió nervioso, antes de decir algo una fuerte brisa voló el cabello de la princesa y el de Link.

-¡Majestad! – Grito el Orni – Las reparaciones están casi terminadas – se inclinó en el suelo y le saludo cortésmente a la dama – Princesa estamos a unos pasos de que se terminen de reparar los daños.

-Muy bien Revali, con los avances obtenidos, pronto Hyrule será lo que antes. Mejorado, quizá – Esbozo una radiante sonrisa, la dama – Con unos cuantos arreglos más podremos conmemorar al renacimiento del reino y sus hazañas – vuelve a soltar risa de agradecimiento – Será un banquete en honor a los héroes y al esfuerzo del reino para restaurar al reino – dice animada – es un paso importante.

Los campeones la observa y Link toma la palabra – Paso a paso, Zelda – Los mira a los dos – Han hecho un gran trabajo. Pero en vista de que falta fuerza – el joven se quita su túnica de campeón – Terminaremos más rápido sí más manos se unen – dice Link.

El muchacho coloca la túnica sobre el suelo, dejando anonadada a Zelda y esta reacciona rápidamente. Toma la ropa de Link y a él lo deja sorprendido.

-Oh… Princesa, no tenía que… hacer eso – ríe con ternura el muchacho.

-Si así ayudo, entonces tomare tus pertenencias y guiare la obra.

Al finalizar la jornada – gracias a unas cuantas manos más además las de Link – terminaron con un gran avance. Los dos jóvenes, quienes caminaban por el pasillo del puente a la luz del atardecer eran observados de manera plena por Daruk y Revali.

-Vaya, sí que han cambiado su relación desde aquel día – Dice con una voz calmada, Daruk.

-Hay que admitir que el chico lo hace bien. ¿Sabes algo, Daruk? Antes me molestaba mucho ayudar al mocoso, siempre tan callado, tan cobarde. Nunca hablaba… y Luego llego el cataclismo.

Decía el Orni, su mirada era franca. Daruk supo entonces que hablaba honestamente.

-Pude sentir y ver cómo es que ayudo a la princesa, como valientemente dio casi su vida para salvar y comprendí… que entre ella y Link había más que una relación de compañeros. El callado y aburrido, mocoso y caprichoso se fue de mi pensamiento. Vi cómo es que entre ellos había mutualidad. Así que… supe entonces que la imagen que tenia de él estaba distorsionada. Link también sufrió lo que la princesa…

-Así que, el muchacho te ha regalado un poco de humildad, ¿Eh? – ríe el goron, a lo que Revali hace un sonido de disgusto y se va.

Daruk se queda sólo observando como conviven ambos jóvenes – Debo admitir que tienes razón… después de todo cosas buenas ha causado esta catástrofe… incluyendo la unión más fuerte entre el reino de Hyrule y las demás razas.

Los campeones percibían aquel cambió, un cambio dentro del país, de las regiones. Era verdaderamente agradable aquello y les hacía feliz saber que después de todo lo que había ocurrido no había causado más que fortaleza.

La semana transcurrió, al fin el castillo relucía de pies a cabeza, se había convertido en el orgullo de la familia real aquella pieza reconstruida que se veía magistral.

En la entrada había un nuevo jardín y cinco estatuas de los cinco campeones. Más la de en medio y siento la quinta, representaba al campeón Hylian y a la princesa que estaban espalda con espalda tomados de la mano con el joven tomando la espada la espada y el símbolo del poder en el dorso de la princesa. Vaya que había quedado magnifica aquellas estatuas con piedras luminosas y diamante.

La mañana de esa semana la princesa Zelda se había levantado temprano, vestido y en la puerta la esperaban Link y Urbosa.

La joven vestía con un bello conjunto, se trataba de un vestido muy parecido al habitual, sólo que este no tenía mangas y tenía un escote bastante atrevido pero incluso así elegante. El color era blanco de la parte de abajo y violeta de arriba. En la parte de la cintura usaba un arreglo (un tipo de prenda de adorno) que tenía muchos símbolos de la familia real. Su cabello estaba suelto, sin trenza, tal como cuanto tenía el vestido de ceremonias de la diosa Hylia, pero con su corona habitual.

-Buenos días, mi bella princesa – dijo Urbosa acariciándole el rostro.

-Buenos días, querida Urbosa – Respondió Zelda abrazando a la mujer Gerudo.

Link la miro como por cinco segundos sin decir nada hasta que Urbosa le hizo reaccionar con una ligera descarga.

-¡Ouch! B-Buenos días, Zelda – Decía el joven –Luces… mmm…

Ella lo observo un poco avergonzada por lo que diría, pero Link se quedó callado otros cincos segundos.

-Luce muy hermosa, Princesa – Dijo Henri entrado a escena – Su padre mando llamar le, su excelencia.

-Oh, Henri, muchas gracias – contesto – voy en seguida.

-Ya la alcanzamos, princesa, tenemos que reunir a los campeones para la ceremonia de Link. Y también cambiar su atuendo.

-¿Qué? Pero si la túnica de campeón me queda…

-Urbosa tiene razón, Link. No seas necio, además he mandado a hacerte unas ropas que te van a gustar mucho. Inspiradas en un héroe ancestral de la época de la diosa.

Link se quedó callado y asintió con una sonrisa. La princesa se fue en compañía de Henri.

-Eso quería decir – Entre dientes alcanzo a decir aquello antes de que Zelda siguiera.

-¿Nos vamos? Joven celoso – dijo Urbosa riendo.

-¿Eh? – Link la miro algo extrañado – ¿Celo, qué?

-A pesar de esa confianza que has obtenido sigues siendo penoso - le dice riendo, este aun se confunde -Sólo camina – La Gerudo se burló todo el camino mientras Link quedaba el doble de confundido y apenado.

Una vez llegaron a la biblioteca, se encontraban reunidos el joven Revali, Mipha y Daruk.

-Muy bien, por favor muestren la túnica – dijo Urbosa. Los campeones se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver una espectacular ropa.

Se trataba de un conjunto increíblemente adecuado para la ceremonia y para él. Era una túnica con cota de malla abajo y otra prenda blanca de manga larga y cuello largo que lo cubría primero. La túnica era casi igual a la de campeón, pero en la parte del pecho era distinta, no tenía esa representativa figura de espada, solo hilos que mostraban un tipo de enredadera. Contaba con un cinturón que unía al pecho también para poner la espada detrás y escudo. Finalmente unas mallas color beige, un par de botas de cuero color café, guantes café, con una protección del brazo igual de cuero y un gorro verde que hacia juego. Además de eso Urbosa había preparado una hombrera de metal para sujetar una capa color rojo.

-Esto – Maravillado el joven, se acercó lentamente a aquella túnica y la toco – Quien haya hecho esto debió costarle semanas… es increíble.

-Y no estás del todo equivocado – por la puerta entro la joven princesa, se postro ahí.

-¡Zelda! – él joven corrió a abrazarla, la levanto sobre él aire y le dijo – En verdad… eres…

Pero paro en seco al sentir que los campeones los miraban.

-Princesa Zelda, es un gran honor que…

-Frente a nosotros no hay nada que fingir – dijo Revali – después de todo se comprenden y… no es sano ocultar el amor.

-¿¡Qué dijiste, pajarraco!? – gritoneo Link al Orni y se le encaro muy rojo.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo – dijo este – Nunca dije amor de pareja – burlonamente se ríe dejando en ridículo a ambos jóvenes.

-De todas formas, Link, espero que lo uses… como dices, tarde semanas en hacerlo – Dijo Zelda algo avergonzada – primero busque las pintura del héroe, ya que las anteriores encarnaciones nunca aparecieron en libros… así que tuve que echar a andar mi imaginación.

-Zelda – Link se le queda mirando – Gracias…

-No hay que agradecer – ella le sonríe – bueno, me retiro, tengo que volver, mi padre no sabe que me fui.

-Hasta un rato, princesa – le dicen los campeones.

-Bueno, tengo que vestirme... con... ¡este excelente traje! – Link tomo el conjunto y lo llevo a un almacén dentro de la biblioteca.

-Con esto me suena una idea – dice Revali – a este paso también tendrán la tradición de cocerle prendas del héroe a los esposos de la princesa – se ríe junto a los campeones, aunque a Mipha no le hacía mucha gracia.

* * *

Ya en la ceremonia…

-Súbditos, compañeros de la corte… Campeones – decía la voz potente del rey – Me complace dar cuatro informes… pero el primero es el más importante. Que se inicie la ceremonia de reconocimiento.

Los campeones pasan al frente, Link espera como indicación que al ser nombrado pase entrando por la sala, recomendación de Zelda.

-Urbosa, Matriarca de la tribu Gerudo, te nombro nuestra mano derecha en el ejercito de Hyrule.

-Revali, de la tribu Orni, yo, el rey de Hyrule, te nombro comandante de los arqueros guardias de Hyrule.

-Mipha, princesa de la tribu Zora, nos has demostrado valentía siendo una princesa y sin ser tu deber has arriesgado tu vida, Hyrule será aliado de los Zora sin importar el tiempo o lugar.

-Daruk, jefe de la tribu Goron, un líder innato, tengo el honor de pedir que, al igual que la tribu Zora, tengamos un lazo eterno de amistad entre el reino y su raza. Quienes nos han acompañado desde tiempos ancestrales.

-Link, héroe y campeón de Hyrule – lo llama el rey.

Las pisadas de Link, seguido por el sonido de su escudo –que era un regalo de su padre, siendo el mejor escudo entre los caballeros – y la espada maestra, hicieron presencia en aquella sala. Impresionados por la apariencia del joven, que solía ser algo desarreglada, comenzaron a murmurar.

-Link, muchacho – sonrió el Rey, quien casi no lo hacía – Orgullo de Hyrule, héroe del mismo… ante las diosas y el poder que me fue otorgado tras generaciones, hoy te nombro Sir Link Hermón, héroe de Hyrule, caballero de la espada que repele al mal.

El joven se levantó al terminar las palabras del rey. Así mismo inicio Zelda.

-Héroe que has salvado con valentía a tu pueblo, y casi dado tu vida por la futura soberana de Hyrule, estamos en deuda contigo.

El joven se quedó impresionado, empezaron a aplaudir fuertemente, algo que aunque era incorrecto habían hecho.

Observo a su padre quien le sonreía y viceversa.

-Muy bien, os pido silencio – dijo el rey – El segundo aviso se enfoca en los tratados de paz con otros pueblos pequeños, se han dado nuevas rutas de comercio, por primera vez – Callo y prosiguió – el tercer aviso es nada más y nada menos que la nueva celebración del reino, será llamado, a sugerencia de la princesa Zelda, como "El festival de los campeones" y por último…

Zelda estaba impaciente, según su padre era algo que la involucraba.

-Tengo el placer de anunciar que la princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, está en edad de casarse.

Los presentes volvieron a cuchichear.

-Y hay candidatos… serán presentados en el baile de hoy, esta noche – dice el Rey.

-Padre pero…

-Permíteme, hija – le dice el rey a la princesa – con esto la ceremonia se cierra.

Cuando todos se encontraban afuera, a excepción de los campeones, Henri, la princesa y el rey, ella comenzó a hablar – ¡Padre! – Sonaba enojada – ¿Candidatos?

-Así es, Hija – me han pedido tu mano algunos nobles del reino. Pero… esperaba que alguien más ya lo hubiera hecho – viro al muchacho de la túnica verde de manera discreta.

-¡Aun así los rechazare! – Comento enojada – No quiero casarme con desconocidos.

-Bien, si es así elige un esposo… de personas que conozcas, a menos que alguien pida tu mano, deberás elegir entre los…

-¡Yo, su majestad! – Henri se hincó en el suelo con una mano sobre el pecho – Mi nombre es Henri Guañía, de la tribu de los Sheikah, mi madre era una Sheikah y mi padre un Hylian con renombre, de familia acomodada.

El rey y la princesa estaban sorprendidos. Pero más sorprendidos los campeones quienes decidieron marcharse… y Link de una mala manera, lo que lo llevo a reaccionar.

-Zelda no necesita un esposo, tampoco alguien como tú – dijo Link molesto – es decir – nerviosamente se hincó igual y dijo hacia el rey – Su majestad… el deseo de la princesa es reinar a solas. Yo… la protegeré como si fuera un esposo, sin serlo, ya que son deseos de la princesa… He decidido que aceptare cualquier condición de ella para protegerla, seré su guardia personal, día y noche.

El rey muy sorprendido pero algo entristecido le respondió – Aunque así fuese es su deber… debe seguir las reglas para mantener nuestra sangre real, si no deseas casarte con desconocidos, hay un pretendiente a quien conoces desde joven, quien también te ayudo en tus investigaciones – comento el rey a la princesa.

-¡Padre!

-Pero debes elegir, al menos dentro de dos meses…

Ella lo observo algo molesta, pero aceptó su condición – Entonces ¿cualquier hombre puede ser mi esposo?

-Sí, hija mía – Contesto el rey. Este re retiro dejándolos solos.

-Entonces… me casare con quien ame en verdad… Lo siento, Henri, pero te veo simplemente como un amigo. No quiero herir tus sentimientos.

-No importa, princesa… aunque a quien ame no le reciba, o no logra convencerlo, yo estaré aquí.

-¡Piérdete! – Grito Link enfadado – ¡Ella ha dicho que no!

-¿Yo? Tú sigues siendo un maleducado aunque tengas ese gran título. ¡Eres un mocoso!

-¡Ah! ¡Ya verás lo que un "mocoso" puede hacerte!

-Vamos a ver – dice provocándolo.

-¡BASTA! – Grita la princesa Zelda.

-¡Link! – En ese momento una voz familiar para el joven se hizo presente – no son asuntos tuyos, si no de la princesa.

-Oh, señor, no se preocupe… Creo que fui bastante clara, supongo que Link entiende como me molesta que insistan. Si me disculpa, me llevo a su hijo, tengo asuntos con el… con permiso, señor, Henri.

Ella hace una reverencia y sale.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Tiene que sufrir las consecuencias!

-¡Link! – dice ella molesta.

Dejo entonces, solos al padre del joven y a Henri.

-Sigue siendo un niño – comento su padre.

-Afortunado… que tiene a la princesa justo delante de él… sin notarla.

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?

-Sí, señor, su hijo es muy ciego.

El hombre suspiro y luego salió de la sala despidiéndose cortésmente de Henri.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


	3. III: Festival de emociones

**He vuelto n.n, :,v lamento no actualizar otras historias pero estoy inspirada mucho más para escribir esta (es culpa del juego, ¡No me miren!) Bueno, espero que les agrade el cap :,3**

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo III: Festival de emociones-

* * *

Había llegado el momento. El día se terminaba, pero no para el rey de Hyrule y los que estaban en ese instante celebrando que la vida les había sonreído.

El baile del festival dentro del castillo relucía. Los pisos de granito, blanco como la nieve, se miraban esplendidos y tan bellos como siempre.

Sin embargo, algo en la mente de Zelda no iba bien. La joven se encontraba fuera, en un balcón del salón. Esa reacción ¿Qué había sido?

" _Zelda no necesita un esposo, tampoco alguien como tú…" "Yo… la protegeré como si fuera un esposo, sin serlo, ya que son deseos de la princesa…"_

Y tras recordar aquello sacudió la cabeza bruscamente.

-Las ilusiones son mi peor enemigo – miro hacia el cielo estrellado, y luego acaricio el balaustre de marfil, paso sus manos hacia a las macetas que se encontraban cerca para luego tocar con delicadeza los pétalos de las flores dentro de estas – Bellas flores… bellas…

-Cómo usted – anuncia Henri, pasando a donde la princesa – El balcón solía ser el lugar en el que observaba de infante, junto a usted, las estrellas… Son hermosos recuerdos.

-S-Sí – dice ella – Cuando éramos niños… también me acompañabas junto a Impa a las fuentes.

-Así mismo, Zelda…

-¿Eh? – su cara se tornó un poco rosada de los nervios que ahora le ponía el joven.

La música comenzó a resonar, el baile se volvía más alegre y la gente llegaba a celebrar los hechos heroicos de los campeones. La joven esperaba a que llegase Link y Mipha.

De pronto comenzó un alboroto, eran los campeones llegando a la sala del baile, la joven se adentró entre la multitud para observarlos.

Los cinco muy elegantes, vestidos para la ocasión.

Sin embargo los ojos de la joven se postraron en Link, quien había cambiado al menos una cosa de su físico. Su cabello que, desde que recordaba conocerlo, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta. Ahora ya no estaba. En su lugar un coqueto corte de cabello que le hacía ver más varonil.

-¡Sir Link! ¡Sir Link! ¡Por Hylia, luce tan apuesto así! – decían unas jóvenes doncellas merodeando a Link.

-¿En serio? – El joven se tocó la cabeza apenado y luego sonrió – Muchas gracias, señoritas.

Y luego de una sonrisa estas casi desmayadas se apartan del joven corriendo y riendo con picardía.

-Vaya, sí que es popular, Sir Link – le dice Henri burlonamente – Me da envidia.

-Veo que así parece – contesta de la misma forma el joven.

-Y aunque tenga ese título, para mi sigue siendo un triste mocoso, ¿Todavía tienes un plan para que impidas que vuelva a pedirle matrimonio a la princesa?

-Quizá sea así – estos se enfrentan cara a cara. Tras fondo se siente la tensión como si un lobo, que representaba a Link, se metiese contra un pequeño zorro, uno valiente y muy tonto, como ahora se sentía Henri. Pero ya no se podía detener. Había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás.

Entonces la princesa los separo – ¡Dejen de pelear por algo tan absurdo como lo es la mano de alguien!

-No es absurdo, princesa.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Déjame enseñarle una lección, Zelda!

-¡No! Y basta – dice ella, pero al ver que la ignoraban llamo a la campeona Gerudo – Haz algo Urbosa.

Una descarga eléctrica los invadió y por fin se calmaron.

-Gracias – comenta agotada la princesa de Hyrule.

Pronto la música era más intensa y aumentaba. La gente bailaba sin cesar pero había llegado el momento de una melodía compuesta por Henri.

-La canción que esta noche tocaremos, la pequeña orquesta y yo... está dedicada a la princesa Zelda y a Sir Link, Héroe de Hyrule – dijo lo último sin emoción alguna, el escritor de la pieza y letra.

(Zelda Breath of the Wild-Kass Theme- Orchestral Cover/ Se recomienda escucharla)

La música comenzó a sonar y Henri, con una voz majestuosa, comenzó a cantar.

 _Había una vez, una bella doncella  
Que su sonrisa a todos iluminaba  
Guardaba un poder, dentro en su corazón  
Que sería nuestra salvación_

 _Un día sin pensar, entro en mi corazón  
la princesa de la marca sagrada  
Un sentimiento secreto guardaba... enamorada estaba_

 _El radiante caballero era su amor, aquel joven elegido por la espada  
su guardia personal que la cuidaba  
Su sentimiento siempre fue para él_

 _Y su corazón ella quiso entregar  
pero temía qué respuesta le daría  
el joven heroico que salvaría a  
Hyrule de un gran cataclismo_

 _Héroe... un joven muy tenaz que era tras era... nos ha salvado_

 _Y la adversidad, nunca pudo contra su gran fuerza de voluntad... y su amor._

La canción sin saber cuándo, habían bailado la princesa y Link, quedando pasmados al final por las revelaciones. Se miraron intensamente y luego los murmuras se hicieron presentes.

Una persona se atrevió a gritar una pregunta – ¿Esa canción es cierta?

-¿Lo es? – Pregunta Henri maliciosamente observando a Link, esperando a que se acobardara como antes, a no responder nada y dar media vuelta.

Al ver que no salía respuesta de su boca, la princesa trato de responder por él – No en… - pero lo inesperado ocurrió.

-Sí, lo es – comento Link – Es cierto todo eso y… por esa razón es que… frente a todos ustedes y por las palabras del rey momentos después de mi titulación, pido la mano de la princesa en matrimonio.

Se inclinó ante ella y con un anillo, muy familiar para Zelda, la observo y le dijo – Se casaría conmigo, princesa del reino de Hyrule…

-Si – Dijo alegremente la princesa Zelda.

La gente alocadamente aplaudió incluyendo al rey.

Henri se quedó de piedra, esperaba una reacción cobarde de Link, porque nunca hablaba ni expresaba sus sentimientos, él sabía bien porque, pero ciertamente había cambiado mucho para que hiciera aquello.

-¡En conmemoración a este día, bebamos, mi pueblo, mi reino! – Grito el rey alzando la copa de vino.

* * *

Link salió al balcón con la princesa y respiro hondo.

-Esta sortija de ópalo y diamante… es de Mipha, ¿no es así? – pregunta Zelda.

-Así mismo – dijo Link – pero el idiota de Henri quería que me acobardara y… hullera, como si fuera el de antes – contesto Link – Pude sentirlo… además, sí nos casamos – hizo comillas – podré alejarte de lo que no quieres. Alejarte de los matrimonios que tanto… te han fastidiado durante la vida. ¿No querías casarte por amor? – Ella seguía guardando silencio y Link continuo – De ser el caso entonces busca el amor y luego decimos que "El compromiso se rompió"

Al terminar Link la observo, sin recibir respuesta, de nueva cuenta. Solo se limitó a mirarla bajo esa tenue luz del cielo estrellado y el reflejo de la que se encontraba dentro del salón.

-¿Pero tú no me quieres? Es decir… ¿Me ves como algo más que a quien debes proteger?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Link – ¿D-Dices que si te veo como una mujer más? ¿A una chica cualquiera del pueblo?

-No era… a lo que me refería – dijo cabizbaja – Link… Seré directa contigo ¿Soy de tu agrado amoroso?

El joven se quedó pasmado, tan quieto y avergonzado que no respondió nada. La joven princesa se puso nerviosa y a su vez triste al no escuchar nada de la boca de Link…

-No lo sé – dijo Link – No sé – responde de nuevo – ¿Cómo saber eso? Una parte de mí no sabe que pasa y otra… parece estar feliz por que hayas aceptado "casarte" conmigo.

En cuanto Link dijo aquello, la princesa se emocionó, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, muy rojas, y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Link… la verdad es que yo quería decirte hace tiempo que… has sido una gran persona conmigo, me has hecho muy feliz, al punto en el que yo…

-¿Link? – Preguntó la débil voz de Mipha, buscando al joven – Link ¿Sabes dónde deje mi…?

Mipha estaba algo conmocionada con la escena. Estaba realmente impactada al ver aquello. Link y la princesa tomados de las manos, nerviosos y algo colorados. La forma en la que se tomaban las manos, a ella podía recordarle a como las jóvenes parejas Zora de su región. Jóvenes zoras que se miraban el uno al otro y se tomaban románticamente de las manos, se abrazaban y compartían el lecho nocturno observando las estrellas.

-Mipha – Link saco el anillo de la mano de Zelda y se la dio – La tomé para poder… ¡Lo hice para alejar a ese buitre!

Zelda sonrió un poco al escuchar eso y suavemente rio. Mipha, al contrario le observo con un semblante desolado.

-Hace… un momento escuche que pediste matrimonio a la princesa. Fui por una cosa que había olvidado, mi anillo… Pero al no encontrarlo iba a pedir que me ayudaras a buscarlo… v-veo que… que – Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Mipha y sin dilación, salió corriendo sin rumbo.

Corrió empujando a la gente. Tras de ella veían la princesa y Link. Choco ya afuera con Urbosa y esta reacciono con desconcierto. Mipha al sentirse aún más débil comenzó a sollozar en los brazos de la Gerudo.

Al fin habían alcanzado a la zora y ambos Hylians respiraron hondo – Mipha, lo siento, no debí usar el anillo… Sé que tu padre te lo regalo y…

-¡No es el anillo, tonto! – Se quejó la zora con potencia – ¡Eres tan ciego! Pero ahora eso ya no importa…

Por primera vez, la princesa de los Zora había insultado a Link… con esas palabras. Nunca antes había recibido un grito de su parte. Link sintió que algo se había roto, dentro de ambos, de Mipha y de él. También el joven se sentía confundido.

Zelda también la observo y sintió que algo en su corazón se le había roto. Escuchar de esa forma a la princesa de los Zora, quien tanto le ayudo aquella vez…

"He estado pensando en lo que sucede cuando uso mi poder curativo… y ahora estoy segura de que lo que más importa es confiar en que ayudara a los demás, a quienes amo con todo mi corazón" Luego de aquello dicho por Mipha, el cataclismo se suscitó, pero Zelda, sintiendo que la mano de Link y los demás campeones se postraban en la suya, pensando en su padre y su reino, respiro hondo para desatar su poder en ese instante, calmando a la vestía y dándole tiempo a todos para huir y prepararse ante Ganon.

- _¿¡Cómo pude ser tan ciega!?_ – Se preguntó Zelda y luego la observo. Parecía quererlo incluso con más intensidad obviamente por más tiempo, estaba claro. Mipha amaba al joven que antes ni siquiera era el elegido por la espada… que no la salvo por que no es obstinada ni se mete en líos, orgullo de su padre y su tribu, que no lo trato mal por caprichos y envidias… Lo amaba por ser Link y nada más por ser él mismo – _No merece esto… es verdad Mipha no lo merece así pero… yo sí lo_ _merezco_ – Volvió a pensar – _Además… Link tiene tanto tiempo con Mipha que quizá para no lastimarme… me ha dicho que no sabe si me quiere a mi… –_ Tomó su pecho y lo apretó, y sacrificando algo que pudo ser bueno para sí, tomó la palabra.

-Mipha – Hablo la princesa – La verdad es que Henri exagero la canción – dijo ella peinando un mechón de su cabello – Yo… no estoy interesada de esa manera en Link. Él sólo hizo algo bueno por mí por ser mi escolta personal y querer mi bienestar como amigos cercanos… así que me ha dado tiempo para buscar el amor verdadero – Comento.

Link la observo con una sonrisa mecánica. Parecía afectado por las palabras de la princesa, ahora se sentía más quebrado que hacía unos instantes. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto las palabras de Zelda? ¿Por qué hace pocos minutos ella lo había tomado de las manos de esa forma? ¿Por qué en ese momento que tomo sus manos sintió inmensas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – ¿¡Por qué!? –Grito de improviso el joven campeón Hylian.

Ellas le observaron con desconcierto y al sentir la mirada bajó la suya hacia el suelo y su semblante sé obscureció.

-¿Por qué, qué? –Pregunta Zelda a Link, al verlo de esa forma le toma un brazo al muchacho y este lo siente.

Zelda le observa a los ojos y lo encuentra sorprendido, ella también se muestra sorprendida a su vez. Le toca su mejilla pero él se voltea a otro lado.

-¿Por qué entonces te has puesto de esa manera, Mipha? – Zelda dejo de tomar su brazo y se alejó un poco.

Mipha lo observo sin decir una palabra. Luego de esa pregunta todo se tornó incómodo.

Urbosa, que se encontraba de espectadora sintió la incomodidad y nerviosismo en el que se encontraban y decidió decir algunas palabras.

-Es mejor que entremos… Y también, si fingirán estar comprometidos deberías aun así comprar una sortija para la princesa, para que no haya ningún inconveniente. En la ciudadela Gerudo hay una joyería de alta calidad, ahí puedes encontrar lo que buscas y a muy buen precio. Sólo tienes que buscar los materiales.

Las palabras de Urbosa bajaron un poco aquel silencio incómodo. Luego Mipha decidió entrar a ver a su hermano pequeño, Sidon, que seguro ya estaba haciendo alguna travesura. Zelda y Link también entraron, pero esta fue a su habitación seguida por Link, quien por costumbre se postraba en un sillón dentro de esta para protegerla del Clan Yiga, clan que aun cesando el cataclismo no sabían nada de este o si tomaría venganza.

Mientras tanto, Urbosa aún se quedó afuera analizando las estrellas y sintiendo una pesadez, en el balcón en el que hacía unos instantes habían estado la princesa y Link.

-Vaya que fue un ataque fuerte de celos por parte de Mipha, ¿No crees? – comento Revali sobre el techo.

-¿Viste todo eso? ¿A caso no se te ocurrió intervenir?

-No – dijo él – me divierte ver todo el drama que se juntan con los Hylians… pero principalmente creo que son sus problemas y por ende ellos deben resolverlos solos, recuerda que las princesas son mayores de edad y el mocoso también.

Urbosa asintió y luego prosiguió – No puedo creer que ambas estén enamoradas de esa forma de Link.

-Y no es para menos – entraron a escena Daruk y Prunia – El muchacho tiene carácter – dijo Daruk.

-Link es muy popular entre las jóvenes del reino. Las criadas se levantan tan temprano y sólo para verlo entrenar – Dice Prunia entre risas – En verdad que es un chico con suerte para las chicas… pero él no tiene ojos para nadie más que la princesa, sólo que él nunca ha experimentado amor hacia las mujeres de forma romántica… nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por la princesa…

-Recuerdo que cuando veía a Mipha algo le pasaba… era muy similar a lo que ahora le sucede al estar cerca de la princesa Zelda – Dice Urbosa – Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con la princesa… Link se relajaba más, se sentía comprendido y apreciado – Dice ella – La princesa me conto que una vez ella se quedó unas horas dormida junto al Link, que la rodeaba con sus brazos, sobre el pasto, en la colina detrás del castillo.

-¿¡En serio hizo algo tan atrevido!? – Pregunto Prunia entre risas – Necesito que ese muchacho sea mi discípulo.

-No te adelantes – dijo Impa, apareciendo de la nada

Esta era hermana de Prunia, se dedicaba a entrenar a algunos muchachos Sheikahs y servía como vínculo entre su tribu y los Hylians.

-Link y la princesa ya tienen muchos problemas que resolver… no le aumentes el trabajo – Dijo está seriamente – Dejemos que resuelvan solos, como dijo Revali, todos sus problemas.

-¿Y qué hay de Mipha? – preguntó Revali.

-No sabemos que pasara con ella – Dijo Impa – Dejemos que lo resuelvan ellos – Sonrió la jovial mujer de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí – Algo me dice que las cosas van a terminar bien, aunque otras no tanto…

Los campeones observaron entristecidos al saber que alguna de las dos mujeres saldría lastimada…

-Creo que la princesa tiene más oportunidades y no por ser princesa – dijo Revali un poco burlón – Son de la misma raza, se llevan bien, la princesa es considerada hermosa ¿Qué más puedo decir? Siento lastima por Mipha pero debe aceptar cuando esta derrotada.

-¡Eres muy cruel! – Le dijo Daruk – Nadie sabe con seguridad que va a suceder, hablar así de los sentimientos de una de nuestras compañeras está muy mal, Revali.

-Tienes razón Revali – comenta la voz débil de la chica – Pero… ¡No puedo dejarle así como así! Me duele. Siento muy dentro de mi corazón que no podría más si Link se aparte de mi lado, pero yo…

Revali se sorprendió cuando Mipha dijo eso tras de él.

-Mi hermana ya elegido un pretendiente – comenta una voz chillona al lado de Mipha – Le ha tejido ella misma una túnica para poder nadar y ascender cascadas como nosotros. Significa, como dijo papá, que se casara.

-¡Sidon!

-Es cierto… bueno – el niño se escapa del agarre de su hermana.

-Mipha – dijo Urbosa por lo bajo – sé cuánto te duele esto… ¿Pero sabes que es lo que siente Link?

-Si… el desea estar con la princesa Zelda, sólo que como siempre no sabe expresarlo – sonríe débilmente – Ayudare a que se dé cuenta… pero… no sabes cuánto va a dolerme – nuevamente las lágrimas cubren su rostro.

Mipha observo el cielo y miro hacia la torre donde estaba el laboratorio de la princesa. En ese momento los Hylians se encontraban ahí. Aunque algo llamo su atención, pues pudo ver a alguien más trepado sobre los tejados del laboratorio, cuando la luz de la luna lo rodeo Mipha grito.

-¡Campeones! La princesa peligra.

Señalo el tejado y observaron el símbolo del clan Yiga. Al escuchar el grito, aquel tipo salió disparado hacia la habitación de la doncella y luego otros más comenzaron a salir.

Link quien escucho aquel grito estruendoso escondió a la princesa dentro de su baño y luego se puso en posición, tomando la espada maestra entre sus manos.

-Vaya, el héroe en persona… ¿De casualidad no has visto a la princesa? – Preguntó divertido – tenemos asuntos que arreglar… pero de paso ¡Tomaremos tu cabeza!

Un montón de ellos comenzaron a salir, acorralando al joven quien los miraba con desprecio.

-La última vez que te vimos no hablabas tanto – Sonrieron estos dando algunos tajos con sus rebanadoras, un arma parecida a una cimitarra Gerudo pero más pequeña y curveada.

La espada maestra continuaba bloqueados los tajos y Link preocupado por la princesa comenzaba a ponerse nervioso - ¡Link! – la puerta de la entrada cayó y entro Urbosa

Con su fuerza y habilidad lleno de miedo a los cobardes. Tiraba uno tras otro, un golpe con su escudo, otro con el pomo y pasando su espada al roce cortando sus prendas con facilidad.

-¡Sientan la ira de Urbosa! – Chasqueo sus dedos y una serie de rayos electrocutó a todos los presentes, menos a la princesa y Link.

-¡Zelda! – con nerviosismo saco a la joven del lujoso baño y la abrazo con fuerza – ¡Te encuentras bien! – Paso sus manos por el rostro de la joven y lo acaricio con alivio – Me alegro que estés bien…

-Pero Link – ella con las mejillas sonrosadas lo observo, tenía cortadas, el traje que le había hecho con tanto esmero al final no lo protegió – Necesitas que te curen – dijo ella tristemente – Quítate el traje, no sirvió mucho… lo siento, Link…

-¡Hey! No voy a hacer eso, no se te ocurra…

-¡Es que no te protegió! – Ella le toma del cuello de su ropa – Mandare forjar una túnica mejor, que te proteja bien. Pero esa debes quitártela.

-La has hecho tú, no la voy a desechar. Hagamos una cosa. Reforcemos la túnica con las grandes hadas… ellas pueden hacerlo, pero tirar así como así, con el trabajo que debió costarte.

La escena era conmovedora y tierna. Link tomaba las manos de Zelda, ella de manera sonrojada y excitada, aunque también algo triste, lo observaba distraída. Sus ojos llenos de preocupación la llenaban inmensamente y era casi imposible no tomarle atención. Tenía ganas de estrujarlo, ¿pero debía? ¿Y lo que Mipha sentía?

-¡Princesa! – Llegó Henri acompañado de guardias, aquellos bravos caballeros de espadas negras – He traído ayuda – respiro exaltado, habían corrido hasta aquella torre.

Al mirar la forma en la que la joven se mantenía pegada a Link se sintió celoso, un poco molesto también aunque aliviado de que la princesa se encontrase bien, y se retiró de la sala.

Ambos Hylians extrañados por la reacción del Sheikah se separaron un poco.

-¡Hijo! Se encuentra bien la princesa – pregunto un hombre rubio, con algunas canas sobre la cabeza, oji-verde y algo fornido, vestido en una armadura negra de caballero guardia.

-Sí, padre, está en perfecto estado – el joven sonríe un poco hacia la doncella – Y es lo único que importa.

La joven refunfuña al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Siendo ahora tu prometida, es tu deber procurarla – dijo el padre de Link – Es un gran honor el que haya aceptado la propuesta de mi imprudente hijo, su alteza – el hombre se inclina – Nunca pensé que mi hijo tendría gustos exquisitos en mujeres.

La joven al escuchar aquello se sonroja y hace una reverencia – Muchas gracias, caballero Marcus y compañía, sólo soy una joven más, ser princesa no me hacer mejor candidata. No es imprudente, sólo terco – comento cruzada de brazos –Al contrario, casarme con un caballero de tan alto nivel y elegido por una espada legendaria, diría que es más grande el honor para mí.

Link se sintió un poco avergonzado por lo que decía la princesa de él

-En cualquier caso, le encargo a mi hijo, su alteza – Dice el hombre y hace una reverencia. De inmediato aprenden entre él y los demás caballeros a los Yiga que Urbosa no logro asesinar y los llevan a los calabozos.

-Será un gusto – Responde con una sonrisa la joven princesa. A su vez hace una reverencia ante la salida del hombre.

-Yo me quedare aquí – dijo Urbosa – Estaré fuera de la habitación por si necesita algo – dice la Gerudo servicialmente.

-Gracias, Urbosa – dice Zelda viendo como salía de la habitación, cerró la puerta con suavidad y aquí se quedaron ambos.

Después de aquello mira a la derecha, justo en esa parte de su habitación había un pequeño estante y un escritorio. Dentro y abajo del estante había un botiquín que la princesa uso en el joven.

-Link – La joven comenzó sacando un ligero algodón y alcohol. Lo empapo de este y luego lo froto por partes de su brazo. Con suavidad comenzó a retirar la ropa de Link y este sonrojado y un poco nervioso se apartó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto el muchacho.

-Estoy curando tus heridas – dijo ella retirando su prenda principal, luego la que seguía –Tienes muchas marcas – dijo algo triste – Link, lo siento.

-Ya te he dicho que no importa – comenta el joven – Que estés bien… es lo único que me interesa.

-Que terco – sonríe melancólica – Bueno – apretó el algodón haciendo que Link se quejara un poco – Quieto – dijo un poco sonriente la chica – Si no te dejas quedaran… - el muchacho aprovechando que la tenía cerca tomó su mentón y la observo.

La ventana del balcón de la joven estaba abierta. Y el viento entraba agradablemente sacudiendo el cabello de ambos jóvenes. La brillante luna los inundaba con su luz y Link miro los ojos de la princesa con mucha intensidad y luego paso su dedo pulgar por su mejilla, alrededor de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces, Link? – Dijo ella encantada con aquellos gestos, pero sin mostrar aquella alegría miro a otro lado, disimulando no saber nada.

-Contemplar a la princesa… porqué lo vea por donde lo vea… eres hermosa – dijo Link.

-¿L-Link? – El joven comenzó a acercarse lentamente. La princesa cerró sus ojos pero cuando iba a besarla se detuvo.

Al sentir que nada pasaba abrió sus ojos y miro al muchacho avergonzado tapando su boca con una de sus manos – Lo siento – dijo él con un ligero sonrojo, volteando a verla de reojo una y otra vez.

Ella no dijo nada, limitándose a contestar o a preguntar "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

* * *

En el techo del castillo, cerca de la torre se encontraba Revali, riendo un poco y mirándolos.

-Vaya cobarde – dijo.

-Sólo es tímido – comento Mipha – Link…

Revali suspiro y siguió mirando el incómodo ambiente entre ambos. De repente viro a la Zora de reojo notando lágrimas en sus ojos, sin decir nada y con la misma expresión de siempre cobijo a la joven con su ala reconfortándola.

-Es tu culpa, así que deja de llorar, querías ver su reacción.

-Quería estar segura de los sentimientos de Link.

-Ya has comprobado lo que no deseabas, Mipha – dijo él – Pero le queda un camino largo porque enfrentarse a sí mismo y dejar de negar lo que siente no le será fácil, mocoso infantil.

-Sí…

Sin pensarlo se acurrucó en el Orni que se sorprendió un poco ante su reacción. Finalmente había dejado de llorar por el joven y luego sonrió cómodamente dejando con una sonrisa de alivio al arquero.

- _A pesar de que somos un tipo de parientes lejanos… Los Zora son más sentimentales que los Orni._ \- Pensó Revali mirando a Mipha.

-Algún día… tú también encontraras lo que te corresponde, Mipha.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí… Siento haber dicho esas cosas tan duras de ti.

-No, igualmente tenías un tanto de razón.

El joven Orni mira a otro lado con un semblante obscurecido – Igualmente soy el peor para hablar mal de otros… Así que de todas formas lo lamento.

Ella niega con la cabeza y observa hacia la región de los zora que se apreciaba un poco. Miro a Vah Ruta y dijo – Era el destino que se juntaran ambos, y nuestros destinos conocernos, los campeones… De cierta forma sabía que esto terminaría de esta manera, al menos para mí.

-Que pesimista – dice bromeando el Orni – Aunque tienes razón.

-Me alegra que… Nos hallamos conocido, todos nosotros, juntando nuestros talentos y salvando a nuestras tierras – ella le dedica una enorme sonrisa – Gracias por ser mi compañero, diestro arquero Águila, Revali.

Esto último dejo totalmente callado a Revali sin saber que responder.

- _Incluso… cuando queremos saber más acerca de nosotros, de aceptar lo que sentimos… aún en circunstancias tan ásperas… debemos comprender lo que tenemos antes de perderlo. Déjate de hacer el interesante, héroe de Hyrule –_ Volvió a pensar Revali.

Un largo rato permaneció en ese lugar junto a la joven princesa de los Zora.

|Continuará.-.-.|

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Ya sé, maten me por ser cruel con Mipha :,v**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que siga siendo de su agrado. :D hasta la siguiente.**


	4. IV: Lucha Interna

**¿Cómo están? Espero que les guste ese capítulo, juro que hasta yo me pongo nerviosa y emocionada con lo que me viene a la mente** **jajaja.**

 **Al final daré mi opinión personal acerca de BOTW para LordFalconX c:**

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo IV: Lucha interna-

* * *

La princesa lo observo de pies a cabeza y luego bajo la mirada.

-¿Qué pretendías? – pregunto la joven sin tartamudear a diferencia de Link.

-Yo – el muchacho se quedó tieso y luego observo a otro lado – Estaba… ¡Revisaba si de verdad te encontrabas…!

-¡Mientes! – Grito con fuerza la princesa – No revisabas mi rostro… estabas a punto de…

La joven no completo pues Link tapo su boca con un dedo.

-No lo digas… Zelda – Dijo él seriamente.

-¡Entonces! Entonces… tú estás enamorado de Mipha, ¿no es así?

-¿¡Mipha!? ¡Eso no es verdad! – Contesto frenético, en ese momento sintió un pinchazo sobre su brazo y Zelda preocupadamente lo observo.

-Tu brazo – la joven le toco un poco y este se quejó.

-No es nada – dijo con una expresión que decía todo lo contrario. Tomó su brazo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida.

La chica lo detuvo con su mano sobre su hombro. De repente lo abrazo con fuerza y le dijo.

-Cúrate esa herida, ve con Mipha y…

Este se soltó de su agarre bruscamente –Ha sido demasiado depender de ella cuando me lastimo… dejare que está herida se cure sola – Al escucharle decir eso Zelda se quedó quieta y miro a Link.

La joven rubia observaba el rostro del muchacho, el cual aún estaba un poco decaído, y se pregunta si de verdad estaba haciendo bien al decirle todo tan rápido ¿Debía confesarle su amor? Si no era Mipha a quien quería Link ¿Entonces quién? ¿Ella?

-¡No seas obstinado! Las heridas como esa no se curan solas de la noche a la mañana y podría afectarte por siempre – contesto molesta.

-Mi lady – beso la mano de la chica – Yo, bueno, te preocupas demasiado por mí, no deberías, sólo soy un simple guardia personal y – en ese mismo instante la joven se atrevió a atraerlo hacia ella.

Con cuidado poso sus manos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y luego lo atrajo hacia ella.

-Para mí eres más que un "simple guardia." Link… ¿puedo terminar lo que iba a decir en el balcón?

El joven asintió muy tímido y colorado mientras que la muchacha lo observaba bastante calmada.

-Iba a decirte que… Bueno – Zelda trago saliva mientras se acercaba al muchacho y ponía su frente contra la suya.

Esto provocó una serie sin fin de emociones dentro del joven. Incluso un pequeño marero que lo dejo un poco atontado. Y vaya, de verdad que _los ojos de Zelda eran hermosos_ , pensó, _sus cejas pronunciadas lindas_ , seguía pensando y _sus mejillas regordetas, llenas de un tono claro de rosa, preciosas_ y no paraba de pensar cosas acerca de la muchacha.

-No es nada fácil lo que quiero decirte, ni siquiera sé si puedo – Comento apenada, cosa que Link noto.

Pronto la confianza de la joven bajaba, a medida que Link la observaba más y más atento y lentamente postraba sus manos sobre su cintura. Y sin darse cuenta o tiempo a responder ya la tenía presa. El joven sólo actuaba a costa de ella. Zelda, apenadamente se retiró de su agarre. Muy lenta y tranquila… no, nada de eso.

Con un arrebato se zafo de aquellos brazos fornidos y luego dio unos diez pasos hacia atrás. Tenía el corazón acelerado y no podía ni siquiera hablar.

Miro al joven, toco la pared y – _¡gracias a las diosas!–_ pensó en ese instante, que su armario estaba justo tras de ella. Abrió la puerta de aquel enorme mobiliario de madera y se metió dentro.

El muchacho sólo se quedó viendo la escena un tanto desconcertado. Estaba tan confundido que comenzó a sudar en la nuca y luego la rasco confuso de su reacción. Y bueno, luego de pensarlo un momento el muchacho también creyó que si fuese la princesa habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Pese a ser una "adulta" actuaba como una niña y eso le causaba un poco de gracia a Link.

Link se quedó sentado sobre la cama de la joven, esperando a que saliera de su armario. Luego de unos momentos Zelda salió de aquel lugar y Link sólo se quedó ahí observándola. Una sonrisa le ofreció a la princesa, cosa que la hizo sonrojar de sobremanera.

Zelda seguía parándose del suelo, ya que se había hincado en el mismo armario. El muchacho le ofreció la mano y está un tanto desconfiada la acepto.

Una vez arriba se topó con esos fieros, encantadores y salvajes ojos azules como el cielo nocturno. No puso evitar sonrojarse al menos un poco, mirando aquella varonil figura, aún más ahora con ese corte de cabello que le quedaba tan bien.

De la misma forma, Link no podía dejar de ver aquellas relucientes y hermosas esmeraldas que lo dejaban como tonto. Ojos claros pero hermosos como el cristal, verdes como el césped en la mañana y resplandeciente como el roció que quedaba sobre el mismo.

-Sus ojos son hermosos – dijo Link de repente, sincero como siempre, al menos con ella.

Ella pasmada con sus cumplidos sólo bajo la mirada y agradeció con un gesto.

-De nada – contesto Link sonriéndole.

Una parte de Zelda le decía continuar con aquel momento, decirle una cosa… tan sólo decirle un poquito de lo que siente. Por eso mismo tomó valor de alguna parte y luego observo decididamente a su compañero.

-Link… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Asintió tranquilamente – ¿Qué harías si alguien estuviera enamorada de ti? – Bajo la mirada y luego con más valor la dirigió hacia el joven – Dime…

Curioso de la pregunta respondió – Pues… nunca he sabido que alguien este enamorada de mi - sonrió un poco – o enamorado – Su cara se tornó un poco confusa con lo último, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, como si algo así le hubiera pasada en alguna de sus vidas anteriores.

-Y bueno – volvió a hablar Zelda, sacando del trance a Link – ¿Qué piensas?

-Que las lenguas largas dan miedo – algunas ojeras se dibujaron en su rostro y luego sacudió la cabeza – Bueno, supongo que depende de la chica que me lo diga.

-Y… sí fuera alguien como… no sé ¿Una matriarca Gerudo? – dijo ella penosa de preguntar "yo"

-Eso es imposible, la matriarca Gerudo actual es Urbosa – comento – Así que no lo veo posible.

-¿Y Mipha?

-Bueno, debo admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía algo… nervioso cuando me encontraba a solas con ella. Pero nada más.

-¿Y yo? – Salió de su boca repentinamente.

Con un poco de impacto se sentó sobre un pequeño sillón – Pues – respiro hondo y luego hablo – Supongo que si eso fuera cierto nuestro "matrimonio" no sería ninguna mentira.

-¿Crees que será una mentira? – Zelda se quedó un poco impactada por las palabas de Link.

El muchacho se quedó mudo. Esa pregunta no sería respondida ni siquiera al día siguiente…

* * *

 _A la primera hora de la mañana-_

El joven campeón hylian se encontraba entrenando, como era costumbre, mientras las doncellas del lugar lo observaban, cuchicheaban entre ellas lo guapo que lucía ahora con ese corte el joven Hylian, era la novedad del castillo, además de su título de sir. Eso las volvía todavía más locas.

Pensándolo mejor había razones. La primera era su atractivo físico, la segunda su humildad y galantería, la tercera su educación y disciplina. Siempre al entrenar con su padre, antes de convertirse en el guardia personal de la princesa había entrenado duro, bastante duro y con su pasión hacia el esgrima mejoro mucho dese entonces.

El joven daba tajos al aire. Su brazo estaba completamente mejor después de que Zelda le pidió a Mipha que curara a Link.

-Bueno, Zelda tenía razón, de no ser por Mipha estaría doliendo mi brazo – el joven comenzó por recordar el día anterior.

 _Ayer por la noche había sufrido una regañina, tanto por su padre al ver su necedad como por la princesa._

 _-Dejando al lado eso, mejor vamos a que Mipha se ocupe de ti._

 _-Pero… ya dije que – el joven fue callado por la mano de la doncella._

 _-¿Qué harás si tu brazo jamás vuelve a ser el de antes? Se ve hinchado y un poco morado. Tal vez no puedas volver a defenderme._

 _-No pude hacerlo, ¿sabes?– dijo cabizbajo._

 _-Link, fue una emboscada, si no hubiera llegado Urbosa estoy segura de que hubieras ganado._

 _Una vez escucho esto asintió para ir a ver a Mipha, después de todo de algo estaba ella. Siempre que estuviera en problemas podía contar con ella._

-Justo cuando creí que jamás volvería a moverlo he podido continuar con mi entrenamiento. Es gracias a Mipha…

Otro recuerdo volvió a su mente. Era verdad, había prometido volver a verla en cuanto esto terminara. Sin embargo ahora que Zelda estaba "comprometida" con él ¿Debían ir los dos? – _No_ – Ella había dicho explícitamente que quería verlo a él… como en los viejos tiempos de su infancia, pero…

El muchacho fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una jovencita se le tiro encima.

-¡Eres un pillín! – Dijo la jovencita y comenzó a frotarle la cabeza con su puño – ¿¡Futuro rey de Hyrule!? ¿¡Es una broma del reino!?

La joven tenía al menos unos quince años. Su cabello era negro profundo, un color un tanto peculiar entre los Sheikah, era largo y de corte recto, así que lo amarraba en una coleta. Mantenía un flequillo recto con dos salientes patillas, igual rectas. Sus ojos eran rojo carmín y su tez sumamente pálida. Tenía una complexión parecida a la de Zelda, sólo que más fornida debido a sus entrenamientos y menos desarrollada debido a su juventud. Su ropa era parecida a la de cualquier otro Sheikah que se viera.

Sobre su rostro tenía un lunar cerca de su boca, de lado inferior izquierdo. Sus labios eran rosados y con una forma bastante agraciada, parecida a un corazón.

-Tabita, ¡suéltame! – Dijo este soltándose del agarre de la joven.

-¡Dime, dime! ¿Es verdad que te vas a casar con Zelda? – dijo ella, normalmente.

-Sí, pero ten más respeto y dile princesa – este le miro algo furtivo.

-Ya, pero sabes que hay confianza con ella. Aún no me lo creo, después de tanto amor no correspondido – esta suspira y luego se tira al césped haciendo un "ángel de nieve"

-¿Amor no correspondido? – Este le pregunta observándola. Se sienta sobre el suelo para observar y… de paso, escuchar sus locuras.

-Sí, bueno. Todos hablan de lo perdida que esta Zelda por ti – comenta ella con una sonrisa picarona – Ha estado en esa zona fea para un enamorado llamada "amistad" que siempre le has dado.

Al escuchar eso le mira un poco molesto ¿Eran mentiras? Link no podía fiarse de Tabita, era como una mini Prunia, diciendo bromas como si fuera joven, sólo que Tabita si era más joven que Link.

-Deja de inventar cosas – comento el muchacho – La princesa Zelda jamás estaría enamorada de mí.

-¿Y tú de ella? – Le miro inquisitiva, casi limando sus uñas contra su ropa y soplándoles.

-Tal vez – contestó sonrojado.

-¿Ehhh? – La chica le pico el estómago al escucharlo – Tal vez es ¿sí?

-¡Ah, rayos! Tómalo como te venga en gana – dijo levantándose del suelo – Ahora déjame entrenar a gusto.

-¡Que agua fiestas! Acepta que te gusta la princesa.

-¡Yo no voy a! – Al ver que varias personas le miraban hablo más bajo, no quería que lo mal interpretaran como que sólo quería tener poder en el trono, era lo que menos le importaba – No voy a aceptar tal cosa – susurro.

-Pero si te veías muy feliz esta mañana, mirabas desde el laboratorio, lugar donde sueles dormir, la habitación de la princesa.

-¿A caso estas espiándome? – Volvió a mirarle molesto.

-¡Ha, ha! Di en el blanco – Rio fuertemente – Ya deja de hacerte el "difícil" Sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes. Ahora, piensa esto. Te casaras con una princesa, no cualquiera, sino la de Hyrule. Una belleza extraña entre la gente, con un cabello tan rubio como el sol y de ojos como gemas preciosas. De un cuerpo bastante precioso. Esbelto y bien formado. Y lo más importante. La chica de corazón más gentil. Es, por excelencia, una persona formidable y grata.

Link se quedó pensativo. Había muchas más razones para apreciar a Zelda.

-Eres la envidia de cualquier caballero, eres un Sir y futuro rey de este país ¿No entiendes? Zelda es un pase automático a la nobleza… pero realmente eso no te importa y lo sé porque te conozco. Tú crees que Zelda es una mujer agradable, dulce y amable. Una verdadera empatía en persona a pesar de sus arranques inmaduros ha logrado crecer gracias a ti. Se necesitan uno al otro – la chica se levantó del suelo y miro al joven – Así que piensa que es lo que realmente sientes por la mujer más bella de este reino, y no, no hablo de mí – Esta sonrió y dejo pensando a Link.

-Nunca pensaría en ti al escuchar belleza – este sonrió un poco, la chica le miro sólo un poquito molesta – Bueno ahora que has tenido tu dosis diaria de "molestar a Link" ve a molestar a otro – dice enfadado, aunque sus palabras tenían cierto tono divertido.

-¡Ah, que malo eres! Pero no vine para esto… Mi mentora de artefactos ancestrales, es decir, Prunia dice que quieren demoler tu casa, ya que no volverás nunca de Hyrule y pues tu padre tampoco… Puedo quedármela, Mmm digamos, ¿algunos meses?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No pueden demolerla! La casa aun es de mi padre – este le mira molesto – ¿Cuántos para ser exactos? Pensé que vivías en Kakariko.

-Tú lo has dicho, vivía… sólo hasta que termine mis investigaciones. Decidí vivir en Hatelia porque, bueno, es un lugar tranquilo pero cerca de ahí hay un santuario un tanto peculiar, aun queremos descubrir cómo puede acceder el héroe, o sea tú.

-¿Acceder? ¿Aún creen que yo soy el que debo entrar en los santuarios? – El joven pensó un momento – ¿Y cómo que Peculiar?

-Nunca hemos pensado que debe ser alguien más. Las estructuras, al menos unas cuantas en ese idioma afirma que es el héroe el que debe hacerlo.

La joven peli-negra miro hacia el horizonte y luego casi con baba comenzó a pensar en toda clase de tecnologías Sheikah.

-Comenzó a brillar de la nada ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? – La jovencita Sheikah casi daba un salto. Era muy parecida a Prunia en muchos sentidos.

-A… ¿¡A brillar, dices!? – Pregunta nervioso.

-Sí… Ah… Por cierto, le comente esto a Zelda, dijo que quería investigar este fenómeno. Su majestad Roham accedió ya que no tiene que preocuparse tanto por los poderes de Zelda. Aunque seguirás acompañándola a sus expediciones en las fuentes de la diosa y a algunos santuarios, si es que comienzan a brillar.

Link le observa al asentir de esa manera tan normal – ¡Genial! – Dice él alegre –Me encanta ir de viaje… era muy divertido antes del cataclismo. Sin embargo ahora…

-¿Y por qué no realizan un viaje de luna de miel? – comenta picara la chica.

-Tabita… ¿Por qué no te vas a casa antes de que me enfade más? – esta sonríe, asiente y luego le abraza.

-Me alegra que no hayas muerto en la batalla… si no ¿A quién hubiera fastidiado?

-Muy graciosa – ríe sarcástico – Ya – Link sonríe un poco – Y deja de molestar a Prunia, espera, eso síguelo haciendo.

A lo lejos ella grito – ¡Si, maestro!

Link suspiro un poco, siguió pensando "¿ _Estoy… enamorado de Zelda_?" Como si nada hubiera pasado comenzó a entrenar nuevamente.

-¡Seguramente hice pensar a ese cabeza de chorlito! – sonrió la joven sobre el techo, observando como los movimientos de Link parecían torpes.

-Disfrutando de la vista, ¿nueva pupila? – Comento una cierta voz conocida para ella.

-Sí, señor de los Orni – dice ella segura – Bueno… no tanto – comento un poco triste.

-Me he dado cuenta de que cada mocosa de este reino está enamorada de ese engreído de Link – dice Revali haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, soy la única que no lo está, siéntase orgulloso – ríe divertida.

-Entonces, dime ¿Cuál es la razón por la que miras tan nostálgica al mocoso?

-Desde que lo eligieron como campeón… no he entrenado para nada con el arco. Todos mis mentores han sido una decepción – comenta la joven – Así que empecé a manejar las espadas y Edward, el padre de Link, estaba enseñándome, pero… en verdad extraño el arco.

-¿Extrañas el arco o a Link? – pregunta a la joven.

-Ambos… mi mentor siempre fue Link, es como un hermano mayor para mí– dice divertida – Así que desde los nueve años le he causado problemas…

-¿Estas triste porque ahora ya no podrá enseñarte?

-De cierta forma sí… pero… también el hecho de que esté sufriendo por no lograr ser sincero con la princesa.

-Eso es culpa suya – hace un gesto con su brazo.

-Si… lo sé – suspira hondo – Es tan torpe, como siempre. Todo el tiempo enfocándose en ser más fuerte y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

-De igual forma te entrenare yo – comento Revali – Así que tu tranquila… el mocoso no tiene más habilidad que yo.

-Sí, por supuesto – esta se ríe divertidamente – Sólo espero que se dé cuenta pronto de que no puede seguir de esa forma. Si comienza a hablar con torpeza y a lastimar a la princesa… el idiota de Henri se aprovechara – esta hace una mueca – Ese tonto que no sabe ni pelear… sólo papeleos y canciones inútiles... ¡Ehhh! ¡Me fastidia! ¿Cómo podemos ser parientes? ¡Debilucho!

Revali se carcajea mientras ella enojada empuja al ave.

-No dejes que un debilucho te robe a la princesa… Link –Con preocupación coloca una mano sobre su barbilla y codo sobre su hombro, mientras la otra apoyada en el tejado.

-¡Sir Link! ¡Que guapo es usted! – grito una de las sirvientas que hacia el cuarto de la princesa Zelda.

Link se sonrojo nada más por la vergüenza y observo a las jovencitas que le decían aquello. De entre ellas hubo una que llamo su atención. La joven tenía cabello blanco, no era una mucama si no una Sheikah que bien conocía, tu nombre era Alysha, una joven que hacía unos años se le había declarado al muchacho, esta le observaba resentida.

Link recordó a la joven, recordó cuando la rechazó y todas sus lágrimas sobre su pecho y túnica de campeón. También recordó que Zelda estaba ahí en ese momento y la forma en la que la princesa se había comportado también había sido bastante extraña y luego… las palabras que dijo ese día.

* * *

 _Un día lluvioso, como muchos, en Kakariko… Link y la princesa Zelda estaban investigando las reliquias y un extraño objeto, el cual llamaban Orbe._

 _-¿Puedo verlo? -preguntó Zelda a una joven que se mantenía sobre el suelo, era la segunda hija de Impa, Alysha._

 _-Sí, princesa – contesto ella de manera alegre – Es, en efecto, un artefacto del que no sabemos nada aún – dijo esta con seguridad._

 _-Es fascinante ¿No lo crees Link? – Por esas épocas la princesa y Link se llevaban mejor._

 _-Bastante – comento este, era de cortas palabras._

 _Alysha le miro una y otra vez, desde jóvenes se conocían ya que el padre de Link era buen amigo de Impa al ser de la corte esta, quien además le había ayudado en lo que más pudo con la enfermedad de su esposa y madre de Link que, desgraciadamente, había fallecido_

 _-Link – le llamo suavemente al joven, este de inmediato la observo – ¿Podemos hablar en la fuente del hada?_

 _Este asintió y miro a la princesa, quien se encontraba fascinada con la requirió._

 _-Vuelvo en seguida, su majestad – dijo el joven, pero Zelda le ignoro al contemplar la reliquia sin ceso. Este sonrió y al verse ignorado salió sin prisa, Impa se quedó al lado de la princesa._

 _Una vez llegaron arriba el joven se maravilló, habían algunos animalillos que le agradaban y algunos hongos. Pero cuando vio algo importante, más para él, sonrió de sobre manera y se acercó._

 _-Alysha, mira, "la princesa de la calma" puede crecer aquí – Alysha sorprendida de esté le observo todavía más, con más intensidad. – En cautiverio es incapaz de crecer, por eso la princesa… cree que debe salvarse sola y tenía razón… y ¿de que querías hablar?_

 _Guardo palabras hasta sentirse cómoda, Link estuvo paciente – Quiero confesarte algo, es que yo…_

 _El joven trago saliva ¿era lo que venía que él pensaba?_

 _-Yo te amo desde que te conocí, eres alegre y divertido, un joven serio cuando se amerita y responsable. Tienes las cualidades de un esposo a quien deseo, quiero estar contigo y…_

 _El muchacho le tomo las manos y la observo pero luego bajo la mirada y le dijo._

 _-Alysha… no puedo ser eso y no seré el esposo de nadie. No quiero casarme porque quiero ser un caballero y no quiero pasar la situación de mi padre, perder a un ser amado. – Contestó fríamente – Mi deber esta en ser el escolta personal de Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule, y ser quien detenga el cataclismo de una vez por todas ¿Qué pasara si muero? ¿Cómo vas a sentirte si culmino mi tarea pero no regresó? Sufrirás, peor que cualquier persona, incluso que mi padre, porque el amor es todavía más cruel, así que decido estar sólo, y vivir para proteger a la princesa y a mis compañeros campeones._

 _-¿Es por la princesa?_

 _-Sí, es porque mi tarea es protegerla – dijo Link seguro de sí._

 _-No… es porque tú la quieres, y la amas desde tiempos ancestrales e inmemoriales, y…_

 _-Eso yo no lo sé – comento el con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a la joven Sheikah – Y si… así fuera, ¿No sería decisión de la princesa aceptarme? Siempre le has tenido recelo a Mipha y ahora a Zelda…_

 _-¡Eso es porque te amo! ¿¡Por qué la amas a pesar de que en esta época sea un fracaso!? – comento con un jaloneo del brazo de Link._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra ofender a la princesa así de nuevo! Tú no entiendes lo que pasa ni lo que sufre, eres una encaprichada y el verdadero fracaso de tu familia – comento de manera fría y cruel arrebatándole su brazo – ¡No eres ni la mitad de lo que es, pero te atreves a hablar así de la princesa! Si tu hermana mayor o Impa te escucharan decir eso… las deshonrarías más aún._

 _Una vez termino su conversación la princesa se encontraba sobre la entrada, había escuchado todo y también la innumerable cantidad de veces que esta gritaba su nombre con gritos y sollozos cuando este avanzaba hacia la salida de ese pequeño bosque._

 _Link y Zelda se miraron y este tanto serio como un poco enfadado tomó la mano de la princesa y la llevo hacia un espacio cerca del santuario. Sobre ese espacio se podía observar el castillo de Hyrule._

 _-No eres un fracaso, Zelda, solamente no has tenido éxito a pesar de tus esfuerzos… Un fracaso es, más bien, cuando alguien ni siquiera se empeña en obtener lo que ama o cuando lo obtiene a basé de otros, ese es un verdadero fracaso._

 _Ella no dijo nada, sólo escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas y brazos. Link tomo su espalda y la acarició con ternura._

 _-Sé algo – comentó – Sé la presión que tienes bajo tus hombros… que todos esperen tanto de ti es realmente terrible, a veces siento que no doy la talla pero… -Link le sonrió – Cuando te protejo y veo que son capaz de hacerlo… me siento orgulloso de mi, así que verás que cuando el cataclismo suceda tu nos salvaras y podremos matar a Ganon, Zelda._

 _Zelda lo miro asomando su rostro de entre sus rodillas y algunas lágrimas salieron de este. Cuando soltó en llanto se tiró a los brazos de Link._

Al recordar ese instante, el joven dio media vuelta y se fue hacia otro sitio.

Aun en los techos se encontraban observando al joven que actuaba extraño.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Revali.

-Una larga historia – comento ella.

* * *

 **Continuara.**

Hola de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios Revali esta tan presente? Pues me gusta Revali y creo que si perdiera su orgullo sería un gran amigo y consejero, a pesar de cómo se comporta en el juego.

Pero bueno.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :,v siento que me pasan muchos errores lo siento, mejorare para que se comprenda mejor la lectura, gracias Goddess Artemiss.

 **|Nos leemos después|**

Ahora sí, mi review acerca de Botw.

Bueno. El juego en si es una joya y pasada.

En aspectos de Gameplay es una belleza majestuosa (perdona las palabras de grandeza) Me encanto. Creo que tiene varias fallas de frames pero como lo tengo en wii u esa es la razón (Por qué mi pobreza no me da para más :,v)

El aspecto gráfico es una belleza, es un estilo que va muy adecuó a los diseños… ese arte a la acuarela queda perfecto, para mi parece una, es brillante y además puedes hacer mucho con ella (suelo practicar esa técnica)

No es perfecto, eso sí, lo que no me gusto fue la historia. Técnicamente es demasiado corta, no porque fuera mala si no porque me dejo con ganas, más incluso que mi favorito (Twilight Princess)

Otra cosa es que los mentados jefes son prácticamente basura. Es decir, no tuve problemas más que con uno, incluyendo a Ganon (que fue sinceramente el más papa :,c) Me dan más lios los Centaleones que Ganon, que sus iras (la ira del rayo si me causo problemas xD pero ame su soundtrack)

Eso mismo para los "templos" Ósea las bestias divina. Fueron sumamente fáciles. ¿Dónde está la dificultad similar a la del Gran Templo de Zelda II? Suponía que el juego sería difícil con los jefes y templos (Los Shrines son fáciles también) pero no fue así, lo que me decepciono.

Esas son mis únicas quejas. Lo demás me parece excelente, yo le daría un 98/100 (Pero a ocarina of time le daría un 80/100 :v la verdad es más fácil que botw y menos divertido que botw)

Espero que haya sido objetivo xD no me mates por odiar el gamplay de ocarina o partes de su historia.


	5. V: No más rodeos, ¡Soy el héroe!

**Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo V: No más rodeos, ¡Soy el héroe de Hyrule!-

Había pasado casi una semana desde que el joven Link había pedido matrimonio a la princesa Zelda, la gente se encontraba rebosante.

El padre de Link sugirió a su hijo que llevase a la princesa Zelda con él, que no era propio de un hombre dejar a su futura esposa mientras viajaba y que eso le convenía para conocer incluso más a fondo a su futura esposa. Que le gustaba hacer, que no le gustaba hacer, que gustaba al comer, que le gustaba hacer al viajar.

Muchas cosas Link ya las sabía, sobre lo que le gustaba hacer a Zelda cuando viajaban por Hyrule y por supuesto, que comer. Hubieron ocasiones donde el Chef había sido él puesto que a ella se le daba pésima la cocina.

El joven Hylian sonrió recordando un momento en el que ella, ofendida, trato de cocinar por su propia cuenta.

 _Link había preparado la cena y ella estaba enojada aún._

 _-¡No voy a comer lo que tú quieras! ¿¡Oíste!? – Enunció la princesa del reino de Hyrule._

 _-E-Esta bien – dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso._

 _-¿Ahora es cuando hablas? Vaya, que odioso – seguía diciendo – Hoy no me dejaste en paz, siempre molestando, siguiéndome como sanguijuela – comento muy molesta._

 _-Lo siento – respondió con la misma cara de siempre, lo que la enfureció._

 _-¿¡Estas burlándote de mí!? – Con furia tomó algunos ingredientes – ¡Mírame! ¡Cocinar no es nada del otro mundo!_

 _-Princesa esos… no…_

 _Vaya, no tenía nada de talento para cocinar, se le había quemado todo, intento tras intento termino por acabarse la comida. Sólo le quedaban unos lagartos mil vidas y partes de monstruo. Para ser más exactos, de moblins. Cosas que usaba Link para proteger a la princesa_

 _Esta aun llena de rabia y vergüenza tomo uno de esos lagartos y lo combino con una parte de monstruo._

 _El resultado, fue un elixir que llevaba de vitalidad al muchacho. Este sonrió de sobremanera y ella enrojeció de la vergüenza._

 _-No puedo creérmelo. A mí nunca me salen bien esas cosas – dijo riéndose – ¿Qué le parece si yo cocino y usted me ayuda con los elixires? Este le sonrió dulcemente. Ella sólo lo miro, asintió y luego Link le ofreció comida._

 _-Sé que le gustan los dulces, sobre todo… el pastel de frutas. Un día de estos le haré uno ¿sí?_

 _Zelda no dijo nada, sólo asintió y comió._

- _Que orgullosa_ – Pensó sonriente el muchacho recordando ese momento, justo después de que le gritara tan energéticamente por las órdenes del rey.

El joven preparaba algunas cosas para su viaje y Zelda también.

-No puedo creer que nuestros padres no hayan hecho quedarnos en una habitación – comenta Zelda apenada – Todo por los tontos del clan Yiga.

-Lo sé, Zelda, esos payasos… la pagaran – Link se encontraba sumamente rojo de los nervios. Ambos solos en una habitación. SU habitación.

-Lo bueno es que tenemos camas separadas – comento la princesa.

Este asintió – ¿Lista para partir? – Pregunto el muchacho.

-Lista – comento Zelda.

Primero iban a ir a la región de los Zora, a visitar a Mipha como Link había prometido. Luego iba a ir hacia Hatelia, para investigar el famoso santuario brillante. No les quedaba lejos una de la otra, aunque de Hyrule estaban un poco lejos.

Ahora venía lo complicado. Inhalaron y exhalaron de manera continua mientras delicadamente se tomaban de las manos. Link naturalmente cargaba el equipaje puesto que el mismo había decidido encargarse de este él solo.

Pero ¿por qué se tomaban de las manos? Bueno… era una graciosa pregunta.

 _-Y bueno, si no fingen ser una pareja pues la gente comenzará a cuestionarse si es un matrimonio arreglado o que Link solo se interesa en tu fortuna y poder… no querrás eso, ¿o sí, Zelda? – pregunto tenaz la joven Sheikah._

 _-¡Claro que no! Pero tomarle… su mano – En ese instante sus mejillas ardían sin límite dejando escapar unas gotillas de sudor sobre su rostro – L-Link y yo nos casaremos por amor… No pienses en otras cosas Tabita._

 _-Yo no pienso, pero algunos consejeros… y capeones… tal como Revali también lo piensa…_

 _-Oh… ¡Diosa Hylia! – Se tapó la boca, ¿era demasiado obvio? Pensó en lo que decía Link de parecer una mentira. Escucho atentamente a Tabita, los consejos que le daba para aparentar que eran una pareja de enamorados._

 _ **-Y así fue como te metí en ese lio – Sonrió Tabita molestando seriamente a Revali.**_

Y también había metido en ese lio a la princesa quien sugirió ser más apegados por sus condiciones, de cierta forma algunos se oponían a su matrimonio por estatus… y otros porque desde joven trataban de arreglarle un matrimonio con sus hijos.

-Es para que… no sea una mentira – Dice con tono bajo.

-Si es lo que piensas conveniente entonces no hay problema – le dice Link tomando su mano de manera dulce – Zelda… siento haber dicho eso del matrimonio falso… es solo que sinceramente me imagino que no estaría mal no casarnos, aunque sé que odiarías casarte.

-Yo no me sentiría nada incomoda casándome contigo, Link – Dijo sinceramente la princesa

Este de inmediato se sonrojo pero sin nervios se acercó a su rostro – ¿Estas segura? – Esto hizo sentir roja como tomate a la doncella. Pero de inmediato compuso la postura y asintió.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano mientras en la otra sostenía su equipaje, ambos equipajes.

Un guardia les abrió la puerta y salieron ambos jóvenes, como en los viejos tiempos, junto a sus caballos. El muchacho, su espada, las provisiones y sus ropajes de campeón y exploración de la princesa, respectivamente… ahora sólo cambiaba el hecho de que se tomaban de las manos como una pareja enamorada.

Los nervios y susurros no los dejaban tranquilos, felicitaciones por aquí y por allá, y algunas miradas furtivas hacia Zelda y Link de parte de los enamorados que ahora estaban enfurecidos porque "Esa estúpida princesita me quito a mi caballero" o "Ese sucio campesino ¿En qué piensa el rey al permitir esto?"

Incomodo, esa era la palabra para describir ese momento. ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer? Se encontraban en ese lio y ahora era poco probable salir de él tan fácilmente.

Zelda había pedido a Link que actuara románticamente con ella para simular aún más su "compromiso" Eso había sido a recomendación de Tabita. Incluso podría decirse que Zelda lo disfrutaba un poco – "quizá Link también…" – Pensaba ella.

De manera tierna, el muchacho le había tomado su mano y besado ésta con precisión para luego mirar su rostro con ojos tintineantes y como de un enamorado. De cierta forma aquellos gestos fueron sumamente reales, Link parecía realmente enamorado de la princesa y esta se sintió emocionada.

Los presentes murmuraron más, ambos caminaban por el paso principal del castillo para salir hacia la ciudadela.

-Sus caballos, majestad, Sir Link – dijo un hombre de manera seria y luego abrió paso para que ambos jóvenes montaran. Un "Gracias" salió de la boca de ambos jóvenes

Ya rumbo a la región Zora, que aproximadamente tardarían un día en llegar, se sintieron más relajados de su actuación.

-Que buen tiempo hace – comento Link – Pronostico, un veinte por ciento de probabilidad de lluvia y el otro buen clima.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, sería una verdadera lástima que hiciera un mal día para salir – responde la joven princesa con alegría.

Mientras los caballos cabalgaban hacia la región de los zora, la muchacha lo observo curiosamente. Tenía una sonrisa, cosa que en otros momentos de sus aventuras no solía tener, no como esa, más radiante, mucho más alegre que en anteriores ocasiones. Además de que su confianza era más grande con ella, " _eso podría influir_ …" pensaba Zelda.

Link sintió su mirada y al devolvérsela sonrió de sobre manera y la princesa se enrojeció – Zelda – llamó suavemente a la chica – ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Armado de todo valor sintió que debía ser su turno de preguntar algo tan atrevido como ella en su habitación dos días atrás.

-¿Qué piensas de Henri? – Pregunto con malestar, ella no entendió así que repitió su pregunta de forma más tajante – ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ese meque…? Digo… ¡Ah!

Su sonrisa se volvió enojo, uno realmente grande y fue remplazada por una mueca de odio.

-Me refiero a cómo te sientes cuando estas con él… Con ese…

-Link…

-Es un idiota…

-E-Espera, Link… yo…

-¡Algún día lo voy a estrangular por haber hecho eso…!

-¡Ya basta! – Grito enfurecida la doncella – Henri es uno de mis amigos, como Urbosa o Mipha…

El muchacho abrió la boca de más ¿Lo consideraba amigo luego de ese atrevimiento suyo?

-¡Tan apreciado! – grita este sonrojándose – Lo siento…

-¿Henri te molesta tanto? – pregunto alzando una de sus lindas cejas.

-¡Es un patán! – Gritoneo de nuevo – Tiene embobada a casi todas las chicas del reino en el consejo y fuera de este… ¡La idea de que este contigo me molesta tanto! ¿Acaso cree que eres su trofeo?

-Mira quien habla – le dice enfadada – Siempre siendo el cuchicheo de las mucamas en el castillo – Dijo casi cruzándose de brazos – ¿No te recuerda a alguien esa descripción? ¡Eh, _**Linkitín**_!

El chico quedo sin habla – ¡Yo no pedí ese apodo!

-Escuche que esa Koldah te hizo escoger entre ella o Mipha. ¡Ella te hizo elegir a quien quieras más!

-¿Cómo…? Ese asunto es privado – dijo molesto – Yo… Yo nunca me he interpuesto con tus amigos… a excepción de Henri porque él tuvo la gran inteligencia de sobreponerte a pesar de lo que querías. Yo soy Link, Hijo de Úrsula Tal y Edward Hermón, el elegido por la espada que repele al mal e hizo un juramento para protegerte de cualquiera que represente un peligro.

Zelda lo observo, claramente no mentían sus intenciones. El parecía más… como si estuviera celoso de Henri.

Esto puso pensativa a la princesa, nerviosa también. ¿Link sentía celos…? No, no era…

-Estoy celoso de Henri – dijo Link – Porque se conocen desde muy jóvenes y yo no sé cosas de tú pasado a profundidad y a pesar de conocerte así ni siquiera se da la molestia de saber qué es lo que quieres y… Por alguna razón a mí me fastidia que…. Yo…

La nerviosa princesa no dice nada, sólo mira al joven poco convencida de sus palabras.

La noche pego pero Link no dormía, temía que el clan Yiga los atacara de nueva cuenta. Aunque la princesa tampoco podía dormir.

Ambos pasaron la noche en vela, el joven, preparado como de costumbre, contaba con pociones que evitaban dejarlo exhausto por no dormir. Incluso mejoraban el rendimiento a cambio de que estuviera tan cansado que dormiría casi por todo un día luego de una noche y medio día.

-¿Qué sucederá si se va de mi lado? Mi historial no es bueno tampoco. Me han perseguido desde chicas nobles hasta sirvientas del castillo y… yo…

Link se observó así mismo ¿Realmente era la clase de chico que todas querían en su vida? No tenía nada especial salvo su habilidad con la espada. Era hijo de un caballero y viejo amigo del comandante. Era guardia personal de la mismísima princesa Zelda.

Se dio cuenta que era mucho más valioso de lo que pensaba. Pero para el no importaba, sólo quería estar con Zelda y nada más que con ella. Miro sus manos y apretó los puños. Luego suspiro y pensó que era el momento para decirle lo que sentía por ella. Era ahora o nunca, si no lo hacía quizá Henri se aprovecharía u otras personas. Link de todas formas sentía que los celos ante aquel idiota no se podían ocultar y no le iba a dar más vueltas a su problema.

Cuando Zelda se levantó de su cansado "sueño" observo que Link se encontraba sentado de en cuclillas frente la entrada de su tienda.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego trató de tocar su hombro, pero Link al sentir el tacto lo movió con un poco de brusquedad, dándole así a entender que quería estar sólo. Pero ella sabía bien que eso no era de esa manera… Aún seguía dudando si confesarse o no.

-Link – lo llamó pero no respondió, sólo miraba hacia el horizonte, mientras parte del cielo mañanero, el aire y la luz del sol lo llenaban. Movían su cabello cual copa de árbol, con gracia y una sensación agradable lo rodeó. Respiro hondo y la observo como en los viejos tiempos, sin decir una sola palabra.

Ella… callada por aquel gesto volteo al suelo y este de nuevo miro el horizonte, agachada comenzó a soltar lágrimas, que no pasaron desapercibidas por Link, ya que el aire empujo suavemente las gotas de su sollozo a sus manos.

-No sé qué me ocurre – dijo ella – Siempre soy sincera pero, esta vez temó que pueda arruinar lo que tengo.

-¿Y por qué no arriesgarte a algo mejor? – La miro detenidamente – ¿Te detiene algo o… alguien?

Zelda se quedó boquiabierta mientras intentaba decir algo, sin éxito.

-Yo…

-A veces lo que deseamos decir es difícil pero, si soltamos nuestra preocupación y lo que anhelamos transmitir a otros… las cosas pueden mejorar… Princesa.

-Dime, Link – limpió sus lágrimas.

-Yo la amo, princesa – dijo Link con una sonrisa en su rostro – Supongo que luego de pensar toda la noche encontré la razón por la que me enciende que Henri se le acerque… Porque no quiero que otro hombre te robe de mi lado, Zelda…

-L-Link…

-Y… cuando te conocí debo decir que me dejo callado tu belleza. Sentí que debía protegerte siempre. Cuando caminabas adelante quería tomarte la mano. Cuando te enojabas quería abrazarte, cuando estabas triste… deseaba abrazarte, eso pude hacerlo después, pero cuando lo necesitabas yo no podía del todo y me frustraba… Quiero enmendar mis fallas y darte ese cariño que no pude darte antes, y quiero tomar tu mano y luchar juntos… quiero ser tu guardián por siempre, aunque eso… me quite la vida, te protegeré donde sea y cuando sea.

La tristeza de Zelda se marchó. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su rostro y lentamente, más y más cerca de sus labios hasta tocarlos suavemente para separarse después…

-Y de todo este asunto… lo que más me alegra es saber que soy correspondido.

La cabeza de Zelda fue sostenida por la mano derecha del muchacho. Acarició su cabello, sus mejillas y paso por su mentón.

-Eres una mujer encantadora – sonrió el chico con picardía – Y fuerte, eres audaz, tenaz y muy humilde teniendo en cuenta quien eres.

-Link, yo – el muchacho le tapó la boca con un dedo y la miro.

-Mejor apresurémonos a llegar al dominio zora – sonrió este – Si nos demoramos podrían preocuparse teniendo en cuenta a los Yiga – Zelda asintió y luego Link la atrajo hacia él y la beso nuevamente, ahora abrazándola por la espalda y la cabeza – Zelda, te enseñare un buen lugar en lo más alto del monte trueno.

Ella sintió que una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo al contacto con las manos de Link y sus labios. Sentía un gran rubor en sus mejillas y sudar por la sien de su cabeza.

Una vez Link se levantó y ayudo a la princesa a levantarse del suelo con rapidez quito la tienda de acampar y la monto en la parte trasera de su caballo. Zelda tomo su equipaje y ya después lo puso con el suyo, aquel hermoso caballo blanco que había tenido desde hace más de un año.

Cuando todo estaba listo, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de una cosa. No habían comido nada.

A Link le rugió el estómago y sintió un sonrojo llegar hasta sus mejillas de aquel ruido curioso. Sin embargo Zelda pasó por lo mismo.

El muchacho se bajó de su montura y sonrió divertido. Zelda hizo lo mismo. Tomó una bolsa con provisiones de comida y se la paso a Link. Este monto un lugar para cocinar y así mismo comenzó a hacerlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron felices y muy apasionadamente, mientras aquel hermoso amanecer había presenciado el inicio del fulgor entre los sueños y emociones de la princesa heredera del poder sagrado y el héroe elegido por la espada que repele a la oscuridad.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar recogieron todo lo que usaron y luego respiraron hondo. Sus problemas habían disminuido. Ahora estaban más libres de expresar sus sentimientos.

La región Zora no quedaba ya más lejos, se habían construido caminos para los caballos para así llegar más rápido. Link estaba nervioso de contarle a Mipha lo sucedido, él aun no sabía lo de Mipha así que no tenía un sentimiento de incomodidad con ella y al ser su mejor amiga tenía que contarle lo bien que le estaba yendo últimamente con su querida Zelda.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola!**

He tardado un poco pensando en sí hacer lo que vieron en el capítulo o no, pero creo que no pasaba nada que Link dijera eso. De todas formas siento que modificar su confesión de la región Zora a ese momento estuvo bien y lo del elixir también va a afectar con eso ya que Zelda estará a solas con sus rivales de la región Zora xD mietras Link descansa, en fin…

Espero que les haya gustados, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. VI: Luna llena

¿Que tal? ¡Vengo de nuevo con un capítulo! Disfrútenlo, pero antes quiero agradecer a NoSoyAxgel por ayudarme en unas partes donde no sabía como describir el panorama, muchas gracias ¡Axgel-sensei!

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo VI: Luna llena-

* * *

"Cualquier sueño era poco comparado con el Dominio de los Zora"

Las construcciones hechas por los Zoras eran algo digno de admiración. Colosales y hermosas, combinaban dos aspectos en la arquitectura que se pensaba entre los hylians no se verían juntas nunca.

Cuando se habla de las construcciones goron, se habla de rudeza y eficacia, pero no de elegancia, algo que los arquitectos y artistas zoras de antaño lograron desafiar.

El reino Zora, un bello panorama al aire libre, rodeado por las luces creadas por la naturaleza, las gemas luminosas que resplandecían al ocaso, y el brillo natural y a la vez artificial de sus puentes azules y plateados, dotaba de elegancia y hacia suspirar a las mujeres hylian que fantaseaban por poderse pasear en los alrededores, más incluso que en jardines de bellas rosas.

A los niños hylians y entre los jóvenes de otras sociedades, se les contaban anécdotas de las visitas de otras personas, y el cómo lo sublime de la vista del reino natural y artificial hogar de estas criaturas acuáticas, hacían suspirar hasta al de corazón más duro, y lo hacían confiar en el amor nuevamente.

Link y Zelda admiraban aquello, si bien ya se entendían sus sentimientos, el estar presentes a la región los hacía sentirse más unidos. Apretaron sus manos fuertemente y caminaron por esos arcos del puente que unía a los viajeros con el dominio Zora. Fueron bien recibidos por los habitantes de esa región. Sin embargo en el momento menos pensado Link cayó bajo sueño.

En la entrada se abrían paso la princesa Mipha y su hermano Sidon, de la multitud que curioseaba.

-¡Link! – Grito Mipha preocupada, pero al verlo entre los brazos de Zelda supo que algo había pasado. No parecía tener heridas y viendo a la princesa tan despreocupada no se alteró demasiado. También fue capaz de sentir que la princesa ahora sostenía al joven con mucha más confianza que antes.

-Bienvenida sea, su majestad – dijo el consejero del rey, Muzu acercándoseles con una gran sonrisa – Por favor, ayuden al héroe de Hyrule y de la princesa Zelda, y colóquenlo en la cama especial para los invitados.

-Es un gran honor tenerla frente a mí, Princesa de Hyrule – dijo otra voz tras de ellos – Me llamo Sidon y soy el príncipe de los zoras – dijo el pequeño infante – Le ayudare con su equipaje, no se fie de como luzco, soy más fuerte de lo que piensa – Volvió a sonreír y así mismo cargo las cosas sin mucha dificultad.

Agradeció la joven doncella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado de Mipha.

Además de la ayuda del pequeño Sidon, otros zoras ayudaron a la princesa Zelda a cargar al muchacho hasta su habitación.

La princesa acomodo sus pertenencias cerca de aquella habitación, era grande y espaciosa. La decoración lucía bastante parecida a la de Hyrule, era más que claro que estaba diseñada para visitantes de realeza. La región se había expandido un poco hacia arriba, por lo que tenían más habitaciones especiales, para huéspedes. Les habían preparado una cama realmente acogedora y una sola. La puso nerviosa que dormiría junto a su amado.

Suspiro hondo mientras tomaba la frente de Link y la acariciaba.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Mipha en la puerta.

-Claro – dijo la princesa con una sonrisa calmada – Disculpa Mipha, te encargo un momento a Link, aún tengo que presentar mis respetos y agradecimientos a tu padre, permiso.

-Propio, no se preocupe, cuidare de Link hasta su regreso, majestad.

* * *

[NA: **Aquí sugiero escuchar el tema de Mipha… ;u;** ]

* * *

La princesa cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el trono, dejando a solas a Link con Mipha.

Mipha observo en silencio a Link, mientras admiraba su cabello y su rostro con dulzura. Su mano acaricio sus mejillas y paso hasta su cabeza. Link repitió el nombre "Zelda" entre sus sueños, luego el de los otros campeones y al final el de Mipha.

La jovencita sonrió hacia el muchacho – Tenía tanto tiempo que no decías mi nombre así – dijo ella – Cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas Link? Corrías tanto que terminabas cayéndote y yo ayudaba a que te pararas. Jamás lloraste igual a cuando tu madre falleció. Desde ese día te volviste fuerte y me dijiste que… serías el caballero más excepcional de todos y que serías capaz de sacar la espada de su pedestal… que serías el protector, el guardia personal de la princesa y el Rey de Hyrule, y llenarías de orgullo a tu padre y a tu madre.

Link siguió soñando, aunque escuchando de cierta manera, las palabras de Mipha.

-Y mírate ahora… no sólo has hecho lo que dijiste si no que ahora te casaras con esa mujer que juraste proteger por siempre… Y que te ama tanto como tú a ella. ¿Sabes algo, mi querido Link? Me enorgullece mucho como has crecido tanto y como es que ahora fuiste capaz de decir lo que sentías… me entristece no haber sido yo la que te cambiara pero agradezco que conmigo o sin mi hayas podido lograr calentar ese corazón tuyo que había permanecido entre el hielo por las preocupaciones de lograr ser un modelo perfecto de caballero.

Zelda se quedó fuera escuchando a Mipha decir aquello. Un golpe a su corazón, es fue, la princesa Mipha también parecía querer a Link de manera romántica.

-Si algo debo hacer es decirle a la princesa Zelda que… se lo agradezco tanto por salvarte del abismo profundo en el que estabas a punto de caer. Desde que estas a su lado… desde que ella hizo la ceremonia… algo en ti cambio, no pudiste engañarme, apreciado amigo. Te conozco totalmente.

La princesa derramo unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de la bella zora, que sonaban con tristeza y melancolía.

-Sé que no debería, pero Link… esto lo hice para ti pensando en un futuro a tu lado. Ahora puedes quedártelo sin temor a un compromiso… diré que es en agradecimiento a tus proezas y fingiré que no lo hice para proclamar que te amo, porque quiero que seas feliz con la princesa que antes de que existieran los zoras, has protegido. Recuerda una cosa cuando uses este traje, yo siempre te protegeré – y luego beso la frente de Link con tranquilidad – Gracias por darme estos sentimientos.

La joven sacó de uno de esas famosas alforjas mágicas una armadura Zora, era bella. Aunque sólo tenía la parte de arriba los decorados de escamas, los símbolos de la diosa Nayru y el color y calidad del material dejarían impresionado a cualquiera.

Cuando acomodo la armadura al lado del muchacho se encamino a la puerta donde la esperaba Zelda… bueno, Zelda no la esperaba, de hecho al escuchar los pasos de Mipha se alejó unos metros para simular que apenas había llegado.

Zelda estaba cerca cuando miro la puerta y la campeona zora salir de ella.

-Princesa – comento la joven – He dejado un obsequio a Link por sus proezas – dijo un poco apenada – Espero que le agrade y lo use cuando lo necesite.

-M-Muchas gracias, Mipha, en nombre de Link – Contesto nerviosamente la rubia.

Mipha tenía la cara un tanto entristecida y se sentía fatal.

-Supongo que Link despertara en unas horas, hasta el anochecer. La pasión que bebió sólo lo dejo despierto unas horas – Dijo Zelda.

-Me da gusto oír eso – contesto francamente la princesa Zora.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, el silencio reino. La joven zora hizo una reverencia e invento la excusa de que tenía asuntos que atender. Zeda por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero con la excusa de cuidar a Link.

-Bueno, creo que serán unas buenas… - Antes de terminar, unas jóvenes tras un pilar de gema luminosa la rodearon. Todas eran zoras que la miraban con recelo.

Una de ellas se acercó a la doncella y la miró furtivamente.

-Puede que seas la princesa de Hyrule – Dijo una sonando ruda -Pero te sugiero te apartes de ese bombón Hylian, lo vimos primero. Me llamo Koldah, y no me rendiré por una debilucha Hyliana – dijo una muchacha zora de un color salmón, parecido a Mipha. Sólo que sin su característico par de arreglos a su lado.

-¿Disculpen? – preguntó la doncella rubia con confusión.

-Es tu guardia personal, sólo eso

Enojada e indignada, la joven princesa comenzó a carcajearse mientras las otras, confusas de su reacción, se alejaban de la "loca" que ahora no dejaba de reír frenéticamente.

-Lo siento, vulgares jovencitas zoras, pero llegaron tarde porque estoy comprometida con Link – dijo divertidamente mientras reía.

-¿Y el anillo? – sonrieron con malicia las zoras al escuchar a "su lider"

Como si de un cristal tras ella se tratara su escenario se desmorono en pedazos.

-Tenía uno de oro con un zafiro, sin embargo Link es tan detallista que prefirió vender aquel y poner más rupias para comprar uno de diamante en la Ciudad Gerudo – dijo nerviosa.

-Sí, claro – Unas risas más estridentes comenzaron a salir de las jóvenes. Zelda se sintió indignada.

Al escuchar aquel disturbio, la princesa Mipha subió a ver que sucedía.

-¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a nuestros invitados de honor así? Deshonran nuestra alianza con los Hylians y a nuestra raza.

-Ella es una mentirosa, dice que Link se comprometió con ella, debe ser un error.

-No lo es – confirmo Mipha – Yo presencie la escena, así que ya dejen de molestar a su majestad, la heroína de Hyrule. Es la primera vez que necesito decirlo de esta forma, sin embargo se los ordeno en mi nombre, paren este disturbio vergonzoso.

La dulce voz de la proclamada princesa de los Zoras se volvió dura ante las jóvenes que le observaban. Incluso a Zelda la dejo un poco sorprendida con aquel intensificado volumen y tono de voz.

-Ahora, salgan de mi vista – dijo con más dureza haciendo que a las jovencitas burlonas salieran a toda prisa.

-Yo – trataba de decir algo la princesa de Hyrule.

-No, su majestad – dijo ella calmada – No tiene nada que decir, he presenciado toda la escena. Koldah aún no se da por vencida, por lo que puedo ver.

-Pero quería decir que he terminado por caer en sus juegos y provocado más la ira de ellas. Con eso, aceptar que también ha sido culpa mía.

-Bueno, es cierto que no ha sido nada prudente haber dicho de su compromiso con ese tono en su boca y contar la mentira del anillo de zafiro, que no existe.

Zelda enrojeció del rostro y luego aparto la mirada al suelo.

-Sin embargo era más que necesario que se enteraran de su relación con Link – Zelda alzo la mirada a Mipha – Ya que de no saberlo, con certeza le confieso, atacarían sus puntos abiertos, princesa, cuando menos lo esperara Link quizá desaparecería de su vista. Las jóvenes zoras aprecian a Link porque lo conocen desde que es un niño y algunas se enamoraron de él tanto como…

-¿Cómo…? – Zelda esperaba oír "Como yo" de la boca de Mipha, pero no escucho más que un largo silencio.

Al sentir el incómodo momento acecharlas más a medida que pasaban los minutos, Mipha prosiguió.

-De todas formas sugiero no bajar la guardia, pero no con Link. El estará seguro. Le dejaremos una escolta – dijo ella – Si no con lo que hagan, ya que aun con mi orden ellas no duraran en ponerla en vergüenza, teniendo en cuenta la excusa barata de lo lejos que se encuentra de su reino, y que según su mentalidad absurda, no tiene la misma autoridad. Incluso harán las cosas a "guante blanco" De esa manera ni nosotros podremos hacer nada de no tener pruebas para comprobar que los accidentes son en realidad hechos con propósitos negativos contra usted.

-¿¡Pero como se atreven!? – dijo con súbita rabia entre sus palabras. Podría parecer que sus ojos se tornaban blancos, su cabello rubio antes perfecto en un completo desorden, sus dientes afilados y sus pasos pesados mientras como un gran monstruo quería salir para buscarlas. Echaba, metafóricamente, fuego por la boca. Pero el brazo de Mipha y su enternecedor rostro la calmaron.

-No se rebaje a sus niveles, majestad. Usted es una mujer respetable – sugirió la joven zora – Es mejor que caigan por su propio peso. Si la llegan a avergonzar úselo a su favor… vea la broma infantil y tome desde otro ángulo la vista y busque una solución, con su gran ingenio, para regresarles el favor que le han hecho – le guiño un ojo a la princesa – Recuerde siempre sus virtudes, me despido

Así como dijo ella salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia sus aposentos reales.

* * *

Zelda con un poco de molestia aún, también se dirigió hacia su estancia con un Link durmiente. No se sentía con ganas de salir del cuarto porque Link estaba ahí sólo y porque ella se sentía solitaria sin Link. Quería ir allá entre las afueras del recinto de los zoras, pero sabiendo lo que el clan Yiga podía hacerle a los escoltas que la guiaran… prefería no hacerlo.

Un largo suspiro se hizo presente. Al menos, cuando despertase Link por la noche la guiaría hasta el monte trueno. La calma regreso a ella y una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Zelda miro con dulzura a Link y se acercó a sus labios con delicadeza – Link – planto un beso en ellos para después plantar otro en su frente.

Salió de la estancia y observo a la escolta mencionada por Mipha llegar a la puerta.

* * *

-Princesa Zelda, nosotros cuidaremos de Sir Link. Por favor pásese con el regocijo que guste – Ambos se encontraban hincados sobre el suelo.

-Muchas gracias – dedico una reverencia a los jóvenes zoras –Por favor, cuiden bien de Link – pidió con una humilde sonrisa. Estos encantados asintieron.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia el santuario cercano de ahí para investigarlo.

-Vaya maravilla…

Ella aun poseía la tableta Sheikah consigo, aunque pensaba en dársela a Link. Esperaba que en sus manos funcionara y abriese las puertas de los santuarios. El santuario lucia hermoso, sobre todo con los reflejos alrededor de este. Había un pequeño estanque que lo rodeaba. Gozaba de algunos animales y plantas.

La razón por la que, además de la obvia, Zelda también había ido a ver el santuario era porque desde hacía unas semanas que varios santuarios comenzaron, extrañamente, a brillar y este era uno de ellos. Estaba maravillada por saber la razón, pero absolutamente nadie sabía. Estos se veían sólo con una luz anaranjada sobre el ojo Sheikah y lo demás no tenía color. Además antes se sostenían bajo tierra. El cataclismo, incluso, desenterró a algunos en todo Hyrule de su reposo, eso era una gran suerte, al igual que algunas torres ocultas, que también investigaban en ese momento.

Ella sólo se tambaleaba de la emoción – Link… ojala vieras esta maravilla tan de cerca – Un cuadernillo sostenido en sus manos y una pluma, fueron usados por ella en ese instante.

El talento de Zelda no sólo era su belleza y su inteligencia, también era una gran artista. Sabía cantar, bailar y dibujar. Su libreta de campo estaba llena de dibujos sobre santuarios y guardianes, además de hipótesis sobre la razón de su cambio de bando. También un par de dibujos sobre armas ancestrales, animales y plantas, la espada maestra y el mismo Link – del cual cabe mencionar tenia muchísimos retratos, entrenando, con enormes mejillas llenas de comida, con expresiones faciales y algunos de ella a su lado, todas sus fantasías ilustradas.

-¡Tengo que anotar todo lo que pueda!

Pasó casi toda la mañana investigando las cosas que sostenía como interesantes, como el día que sucedió, ya que le pregunto a un anciano de por ahí, si sus colores habían cambiado antes, ese tipo de cosas.

Las chicas zoras le habían dejado un regalo a la princesa, ahí sobre las escalerillas que la llevaban hasta el santuario. Un montón de cangrejos comenzaron a caer de arriba hasta donde estaba ella.

El grito de la princesa se hizo agudo y alerto a unos guardias.

-¿Esta bien? – una risa ahogada salió de sus bocas, tapándose con vergüenza.

La doncella parecía una pescadora con tantos cangrejos por doquier, en su cabello y ropas de viaje.

-Miren, caballeros – unos arreglos, su ropa mojada de la caída que había tenido, una sacudida y su mirada reluciente e innegablemente llena de gracia, dejo a sus escoltas y a quienes la miraban al pasar por ahí, con la boca totalmente abierta. Era hermosa viéndola de cualquier ángulo – Yo digo que así es como se atrapa una increíble cena – esta divertida de los actos tontos de las zoras comenzó a tomar los cangrejos, aquellos crustáceos se le encimaban a la muchacha sin miedo.

Las zoras rabiaron con palabras entre ellas, la astucia de la princesa era más que sus bromas absurdas si gracia.

* * *

 **Así continuaron toda la tarde.**

Broma tras broma, se les iban acabado las ideas. Pero entonces llego la hora de la comida.

Mipha y el rey mandaron llamar a la princesa a que comiera junto a ellos, él, sus hijos y su consejero, Muzu.

Zelda estaba encantada con el santuario y no tenía mucha hambre, sin embargo sus energías eran pocas comparadas con las de la mañana y aceptar la invitación era algo cortes.

Todo era muy alegre hasta darse cuenta de quienes eran las chicas que atendían aquel pequeño evento. Sin mucho ánimo se acercó a la mesa que se encontraba frente al trono, donde le esperaban sonrientes la familia real zora y el consejero, a quien también lo consideraban familia.

Primero la silla la metieron demasiado hacia la mesa. Después los cubiertos se encontraban sucios.

Había comido una ensalada y una entrada solamente. Ahora como platillo siguiente servirían una deliciosa sopa de lubina longeva con hierbas de Hyrule.

Al mirar su sopa el plato se encontraba muy vacío ¿trataban de decirle algo indirectamente? Ella se nutría perfectamente, Zelda aseguraba estar en la línea de lo ideal, se sintió avergonzada.

Mipha tapo su frente con su mano izquierda bastante avergonzada, y luego ordeno servir le más.

Al hacer lo que pidió le tiraron "accidentalmente" la sopa de lubina encima a la rubia. Lo que ya se esperaba y por lo cual había ideado una estrategia. El rey Dorphan, Sidon y Mipha estaban impresionados de cómo se tomaba las cosas, ni un grito o llanto.

La joven miro a la chica que le sirvió la cual estaba "apenada" tomó sus manos y le dijo – No pongas esa cara, querida – fingiendo una voz modesta – La verdad es que leí en libros que la lubina de Hyrule longeva hace que el cutis se sienta de maravilla, gracias por notar que últimamente me preocupo mucho por la boda y que Link este tan emocionado con ello, tanto que a veces no para de hablar de ella – sonrió y luego le unto en la cara – Te ofrezco un poco como agradecimiento, se nota que lo requieres.

Mipha soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo aunque también se sintió desolada. A sabiendas que la princesa invento lo último. Los otros tres presentes se carcajearon en grande, bueno, Muzu guardo la compostura luego de dos segundos riéndose. La joven se limpió el rostro y la cabeza mientras Koldah, avergonzada, salió del sitió con tremendo enojo.

Zelda sonrió victoriosa y se retiró a lavarse, ya sin hambre.

Luego de eso se ducho. Igualmente le hurtaron su ropa con la excusa de lavárselo. Le dejaron un traje de hombre zora y aun de esa manera lucia fantástica la doncella.

Constaba de dos piezas. Ella se las arregló para que la parte de arriba se luciera igual que un top y la parte de abajo como una falda.

El clima era bastante fresco por la zona, húmedo y semi tropical, por lo que llevar esas ropas por toda la zona no le suponía ningún problema.

* * *

 **En el anochecer.**

En la oscuridad de la noche y la puesta del sol ante el final del día, era el periodo en que su belleza relucía más. El cielo estrellado y negro, el manto nocturno que se postraba en esta parte de Hyrule tan bella, era ya un espectáculo al que la tribu guerrera y orgullosa ya estaba acostumbrada, más no los hylians que osaban recorrer este bello dominio.

Las luces azules y platinadas se embellecían más ante la ausencia del sol, las estrellas en combinación con las rocas luminosas de las montañas y valles naturales que rodean este hogar convertían la zona en un castillo flotante e iluminado, que parecía hecho de cristal, sostenido sobre bellos pilares de plata y roca naturalmente brillante, la ya famosa piedra luminosa. Era todo un espectáculo que no necesitaba luces ni velas, sino simplemente la ausencia de ellas

Mientras esperaba que Link despertase observo las estrellas, impactada. Había ido antes a platicar con el pequeño Sidon y su hermana… Al ver la noche presente, Zelda salió de la sala del trono y caminó hacia la salida despidiéndose cortésmente, pero algo la detuvo.

En un instante que miro hacia arriba por inercia y luego a su alrededor, quedo completamente anonadada. Admiraba aquello con un rostro asombrado. Había ido antes, pero jamás espero a que la noche cayera para apreciar tales colores y luces en un solo sitio.

Se quedó quieta, pero… sin una intención grande de lastimarla seriamente, unas chiquillas zoras pasaron corriendo cerca de la princesa, sacándola del trance que admiraba aquellas bellezas de la región, parada inocente sobre las escaleras. Koldah pico la espalda de Zelda y esta perdió el equilibrio.

Mipha presencio todo. La implacable jovencita y princesa de los zora, estaba hecha una gran furia cuando la otra joven Zora había hecho tropezar a Zelda con la vaga excusa de picarla suavemente para darle su ropa limpia del incidente.

En lugar de caer simplemente avanzó más rápido, bajando sin cuidado dichas escaleras hasta golpear el dosel del gran balcón con su estómago. Unas cuantas lagrimillas le salieron a la princesa del golpe.

A punto de caerse a la parte inferior, debido a la pérdida de fuerza tras el impacto, donde estaban las otras escaleras del santuario, una mano sostuvo su brazo y los ojos de Koldah se hicieron más grandes mientras se tapaba la boca.

Zelda estaba pálida al verlo, Link la sostuvo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto seriamente. La revisaba con meticulosidad mientras la joven respiraba hondo sin mostrar tanto dolor.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero al pisar con su pie derecho se quejó. Además del golpe también se torció el pie.

Link suspiro hondo – Es un alivio, fue algo menor, sin embargo me preocupas – su mirada era cálida con la princesa y luego fría cuando se dirigió hacia la zora y se le acerco con paso lento, en brazos llevaba ahora a la doncella.

Esta mujer que ves en mis brazos… es ahora mi mujer – menciono Link con franqueza – Te perdonare tu imprudencia esta vez, Koldah, por nuestros viejos tiempos de amistad… sin embargo no se te ocurra de nuevo hacerle daño o yo mismo haré que lo pagues dentro de una celda

-Pero Link, yo no…

-No hay excusas. Los guardias me contaron que en todo el día no pararon de humillar a mi prometida – Esta abrió los ojos como platos y la boca como un océano. Escuchar lo hablar así de alguien era el fin de su amorío… él ya había decidido.

Koldah huyo avergonzada.

Sin darle más importancia, se acercó a su amiga de la infancia con una sonrisa – Te prometí volver a verte y lo siento por que no es igual que en viejos tiempos…. Pero me alegro verde de nuevo.

-Mientras sigas siendo tú y yo siendo yo… entonces anda cambia – dijo sonriente.

-Por cierto… Mipha, ¿estas segura de darme ese obsequio? – la miro inquisitivo. Él sabía mejor que nadie de que se trataba.

-Claro que sí, Link – esta le sonríe.

-Yo no estoy muy seguro, pero es fantástico y a mi medida. Muchas gracias. Por cierto – le miro con amabilidad – Iré al monte trueno… regresare en un par de horas.

Mipha asintió dulcemente y el joven se llevó a la doncella en brazos.

Link también admiro la belleza del domino zora mientras respiraba hondo y cargaba a la doncella rubia tras su espalda.

Recordaba bellos y hermosos tiempos sobre la noche con sus padres. Ellos le llevaban ahí cuando era un infante, antes de comenzar a entrenarse como un verdadero caballero.

* * *

El camino se hacía tedioso pero Link no parecía con molestia o cansancio en su rostro. Zelda miraba el paisaje hasta que una media hora, cosa que le pareció rápido con las condiciones, lograron subir.

Una vez allá, el joven curo la pierna de Zelda dándole a beber un líquido rojo y la dejo caminar libre en el monte.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Así hubiera sido más fácil – confeso Zelda sonrojada.

-Quise que el tiempo se alargara mientras te sostenías de mi – sonrió el muchacho. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, brillante y llena. El muchacho se fue hasta la parte más arriba del monte, donde sólo los más valientes de los zoras se lanzaban hacia el embalse de Rutela.

-Una vez me lance aquí – dijo Link a la princesa, sintiéndola llegar hasta donde se encontraba – Mipha me rescato.

-¿Así se conocieron?

-No… más bien, así nos hicimos buenos amigos – sonríe él.

-Ya veo…

Es un lugar especial donde demostré mi valor o mi imprudencia… pero… ciertamente donde más me alegre y me divertí… quiero que también sea el lugar donde te propaga un matrimonio real.

-¿Eh? – dijo ella confundida.

El joven saco un anillo de su bolsillo.

-Sé que no es nada muy valioso o costoso para una princesa… pero – dijo el – con ese anillo mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre… es de plata y zafiro.

Ella guardo silencio.

Link se hinco y la princesa se sintió nerviosa al verlo frente a ella de esa forma.

-Zelda… mi princesa ¿Aceptarías casarte con este tonto? – el joven esta vez lucia honesto… sumamente decidido a hacer aquello.

Ella se quedó mirándole destellante y nerviosa. Sus mejillas todas rojas y sus vueltas en la cabeza no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Sólo dijo acepto.

Link la cargo dándole una vuelta de felicidad – ¡Gracias, mi dulce princesa! – Cuando paro de darle vueltas la beso.

Se miraron el uno al otro, las estrellas resplandecían en los ojos verdes de su princesa. La veía con una sonrisa perdida entre la inmensidad de su gran belleza.

Ella por su lado, admiraba el alma de un feroz aventurero al ver sus ojos azules, salvajes como el mundo, un mar de destellos de infinitos pensamientos. La pasión los envolvía, ella estaba segura de ello.

Ese ínstate era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

-Ante las diosas que nos observan en ese monte despejado y alto. Ante nuestro bello mundo, juro serte fiel como desde miles de años atrás. No me separare de ti jamás, Zelda – confeso el muchacho – Sólo la muerte, no… ni siquiera la muerte – le sonríe – te seguiré a donde vayas.

Ella desprendió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y le sonrió – Gracias…

Cayeron al suelo, acostados y mirando las estrellas, las constelaciones. Abrazados recíprocamente.

* * *

 **Continuará….**


	7. VII: Recuerdos de Link

Hola chicos. Disculpen la tardanza, he estado ocupada con unos asuntos personales y otras cosas, pero mientras hacia eso también escribía la historia, ya la tenía (Hace dos día) pero se me había olvidado subirla. Discúlpenme =.=

Bueno, con este pequeño aviso los dejos con el fic.

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo VII: Recuerdos de Link

* * *

Link se acercó lentamente a Zelda, quien se encontraba recostada sobre el suelo. Pero algo los saco de su transe. Un rugido de gran proporción y temible, además. Ambos lo identificaron de inmediato. El joven se puso en guardia.

Unas risas bobas también entraron en la escena. Ambos igualmente comprendieron de quienes se trataban.

El joven pidió a Zelda resguardo, pero ella insistió en estar a su lado. Link suspiro resignado pero accedió.

La doncella hizo una plegaria y en su mano comenzó a brillar. Tomó el brazo de Link y la espada maestra brillo más fuerte.

-¡Ahora golpea sin dilación! – ordeno Zelda.

Ambos corrieron para salir del sitio, pero corrían hacia el Lynel, bestia causante de aquel temor. Volvió a rugir al ver a sus presas acercarse, a su lado un par de integrantes del clan Yiga.

Pero ambos no se detenían y clavaron la espada en la bestia causando que esta desapareciera, explotando en niebla obscura, roja y violeta. Los observadores del clan Yiga, para lo único que servían, huyeron tras ver la inminente derrota de su más grande arma.

Zelda sonrió hacia Link y este recíprocamente a ella. Sin embargo desapareció la sonrisa cuando Zelda cayó de rodillas, agotada por usar su poder.

Desde que habían enfrentado a Ganon, Zelda parecía distinta. Quizá el poder de la princesa se había agotado, después de todo ella fue la que encarcelo a Ganon dentro de los alrededores de la sala del trono y también quien ayudo a Link para discernir los puntos débiles de Ganon cuando se convirtió en una bestia y nuevamente quien protegió a los aldeanos poniendo una barrera alrededor de una porción del campo de Hyrule, mientras los campeones debilitaban a la bestia con disparos.

Link se agacho a su altura y la abrazó contra su pecho – ¿Estas bien? – pregunto una vez sitio su respiración agitada nivelarse. Era obvio que no estaba del todo bien, pero prefería que ella misma se lo contradijera con seguridad.

-Estoy bien, sólo me debilite, es todo – dijo acompañada de una sonrisa apuntando al rostro de Link.

Este devolvió la sonrisa y luego la abrazo con fuerza mientras enfundaba su espada y la cargaba detrás de su espalda – Seré tu caballo hoy, Mi lady – comentó con picardía. Ella simplemente se limitó a subir tras su espalda.

Tras ese incidente, Link comenzó a preguntarse cómo era posible que criaturas endemoniadas como un Lynel se encontraran cerca de ese sitio, sobre todo con lo que habían hecho los campeones y él mismo. Se suponía que la oscuridad no se encontraría más en ese mundo y que la gente podría vivir en paz como años en el pasado.

Sin embargo hablar de eso con Zelda en esos momentos era lo de menos, por ahora solo importaba que desperrara y nada más.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, la ropa de Zelda que se había ensuciado ahora estaba frente a la puerta con una tarjeta de disculpa, unos bulbos del amparo y una canasta de frutas de alta calidad. Link supo de inmediato que aquellos obsequios eran de las chicas zora que habían atormentado a su futura esposa.

-Link – Llamó suavemente la voz de Koldah al ver al muchacho llegar con una Zelda dormida tras su espalda.

Ella observo la mano de la doncella que se sostenía de su amado y comprobó sus temores. Pero ya sabía ella que esto pasaría. Avergonzada se acercó al muchacho y le entrego un paquete en sus manos.

-Mucha suerte en Hatelia… y más aún en Hyrule, espero que seas feliz toda tu vida a su lado, yo…

Link dejo el paquete en el suelo, era de tamaño mediano y acarició la cabeza de la zora. Esta era un poco bajita.

-Gracias, Koldah… sabía que no eras lo que mostrabas con ella. Eres mejor que eso – una sonrisa salió del rostro de Link.

Llevo a la princesa hasta la cama y luego metió los obsequios a la habitación despidiéndose de la zora. Ambos se despidieron con una ligera sonrisa.

La princesa estaba agotada y Link también, pero como de costumbre tomaría una ducha ya que en todo el día no había podido. El joven se inmiscuyó hacia la ducha y se desvistió. Así mismo tomó la ducha.

Luego de salir del baño se encontró con Zelda, inmersa entre papeles y cuadernos en un escritorio que les había dejado la familia real zora.

Estaba sumamente concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Link estaba tras de ella con un pantalón pijama pero su torso y pecho descubierto, secando su cabellera rubia con una toalla.

-Princesa, ¿qué haces? – Pregunto acechándola, su cabeza estaba en su hombro ahora.

-Link, no hay necesidad de llamarme… p-princesa – dijo al voltear y ver qué curioso observaba, cual gato sobre su hombro, aquellas investigaciones. Además de ver su musculatura al descubierto.

-¿Eso estuviste haciendo en el día? Impresionante – una sonrisa melosa salió de su rostro.

-N-No te burles – dijo sonrojada.

-No lo hago – dijo serio – en verdad me gustan tus dibujos y lo que describes en tus diarios de campo, son como historias.

Paso un momento, Link seguía observando meticulosamente aquellos bosquejos de su libreta y las descripciones que hacía para cada cosa. Día, hora… exactamente una fecha con hora exacta. Colores, descripciones de su alrededor. Era todo demasiado justo.

-En serio te esfuerzas – El rostro de Link denotaba felicidad – Me alegro que sigas siendo tan quisquillosa con tus investigaciones – comento el muchacho.

-Y-Yo sólo… quiero ser detallista con lo que observo. Es necesario para aportar información lo más cercana a la realidad – justifico la princesa.

Link beso su nuca y ella se estremeció.

-Me gusta tu minuciosidad, pero no te fuerces mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – Una vez dijo esto y ella asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, este se acomodó en la cama mientras aun secaba su cabello.

Pasaron unos minutos, el muchacho había dejado la toalla mojada montada en una silla y se había recostado mirando a Zelda con felicidad.

Ella por su parte, analizaba cada una de las piezas de la información, tanto pasada como actual, y sus observaciones. Estaba segura que muchas cosas estaban conectadas. Incluso el color de los guardianes y las bestias divinas, con los santuarios ahora encendidos, eran similares.

Y luego en una vieja inscripción de un libro en Hyrule se dio cuenta de una cosa… era sumamente importante pero aguardaría debido a que Link aún estaba disfrutando de su tiempo. Este viaje, además de visita a Mipha, se había convertido en unas mini vacaciones para Link y la princesa, cuyos esfuerzos habían sido mayores a cualquiera. Y por último, era un viaje de reconocimiento para la princesa, acerca del fenómeno de los santuarios.

Cuando termino de hacer comparaciones, miro lo tarde que era y se acomodó su pijama. Link estaba dormido entre las sábanas.

Admiro al rubio por unos cuantos segundos y luego beso su frente para desearle con una dulce voz "Buenas noches, mi Link" y recostarse a su lado, abrazando ligeramente su pecho.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Los rayos solares penetraron aquella habitación y los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a abrirse, era costumbre levantarse a primera hora de la mañana, sin embargo ese día estaba de vacaciones y tenía el derecho de dormir hasta que el sol, aproximadamente saliendo a las ocho, le llegara al rostro. Pero…

-Zelda – La entonación del muchacho era baja e inaudible para ella, pero a su vez se encontraba un poco de mansedumbre sobre ella.

En el momento que despertó no quiso salir de la cama, no esta vez. Era la primera vez que dormía junto a su princesa y no desperdiciaría oportunidad alguna de verla dormir. Su expresión calmada y agradable le hacía sentir bien. Sus delicadas manos tocando su torso, su delicado cuerpo expuesto a él, con aquella camisola que le llegaba sólo a sus hombros, con unos arreglos dorados y mangas cortas. Este en sí de color blanco con azul y dorado.

Link se dio la vuelta y la observo. Sin quererlo pudo observar que su camisola no cubría del todo su pecho y se sonrojo un poco. ¿De verdad iba a poder ver y tocar aquello con despreocupación en unos meses? Vaya lio el de su mente en esos instantes. En sus más profundos deseos se hallaba ella.

Cuando los ojos de la princesa comenzaban a abrirse, este dejo de observarla fijamente. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro tranquilo.

La doncella bostezo tranquilamente mientras abría con lentitud sus grandes ojos color esmeralda. Miro fijamente a Link, aunque aún con desgana de levantarse.

Bostezo de nuevo y luego – Buen día, Link – dijo con pereza entre sus palabras.

-Parece que dormiste hasta tarde – comento Link mirándole con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Lo siento – dijo ella con vergüenza – Sé que dijiste que debía descansar y no excederme…

El joven beso su frente y la restregó contra sí. La observo fijamente a los ojos mientras esta procuraba desviar su mirada. Este aprovecho del nervio de ella para tomar delicadamente su barbilla y besarla tiernamente.

Los ojos de la princesa Hyliana no dejaban de destellar como el brillo de una gema preciosa. Sentía como su corazón se enamoraba cada vez más de aquel rubio guerrero al que le encantaba comer deliciosos platos hasta no poder más, ese muchacho que de ser callado y serio, se volvió alegre y extrovertido, aunque gustaba de ser así, el ser un caballero de alto rango, el campeón de los Hylians… todo eso influía en cómo comportarse.

Zelda pasaba por lo mismo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Era ella la verdadera Zelda? Esa damita que nunca debía causar problemas, que no tenía voz contra su padre y que acataba las ordenes como si de un perro entrenado se tratase… No, esa no era ella. Zelda era una soñadora que deseaba salvar la vida de todas esas personas, que amaba Hyrule y le encantaba descubrir nuevas cosas. Era una investigadora con talento… una historiadora, científica. Ella era Zelda.

Y esa era la mujer de la que Link se había enamorado.

* * *

 **Más tarde: Plaza central.**

-Déjeme ayudarle – dijo amablemente Link, ayudando a un anciano zora que cargaba algunas compras.

-Ah, vaya… - dijo este acomodando su espalda – Muchas gracias, muchacho.

Mipha miraba con alegría a Link, con algo de cariño también. Siempre se comportaba atento con los mayores, amigable con los pequeños. Era bastante comprensivo con situaciones como esa. Nunca decía que no a circunstancias como aquellas. Era todo un caballero, digno de poseer su título, nunca le fallaba a nadie.

-"Hoy estoy completamente a tus servicios" – dijo Link a Mipha, sonriendo – Eso dije pero estoy ayudando a los demás – volvió a sonreír – Lo siento, Mipha.

-No debes disculparte, Link, estoy muy agradecida de que ayudes a mi gente – contesto ella con notoria felicidad, siempre que estaba su lado se sentía dichosa, el más mínimo gesto de bondad enternecía a la zora.

El muchacho sonrió como siempre y continuaron rumbo al embalse de Rutela.

Una vez ahí miraron hacia Vah Ruto, arriba en aquel sitio cubierto por agua donde antes había apuntado la bestia divina a Ganon. Ellos se encontraban en el sitio de descanso de Mipha.

-Link ¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? – dijo la chica sentada y sintiendo la suave brisa de la región.

-Te escucho – contesto Link.

-¿Cuándo fue que empezaste a gustar de la princesa?

El muchacho siguió admirando el paisaje mientras pensaba en eso, recordando justo cuando empezó a enamorarse.

-Supongo que el gusto fue desde que la vi – contestó francamente – Pero el amor llego después.

-¿Me contarías a detalle? – pregunto nuevamente la futura regente de la región zora.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero te aguantaras porque todo es todo – dicho esto el muchacho se acomodó para iniciar su relato…

-También me encantaría escuchar como tu padre conoció a tu madre, han pasado años que no me relatas ese bello momento.

-Sí, es un relato agradable que solíamos compartir mucho, muy bien.

* * *

" _ **Supongo que debo iniciar con lo de mi familia y luego, desde el punto en que la princesa de mi reino natal comenzó a gustarme…"**_

Fue hace dos años, cuando mi padre y yo nos mudamos de esa casa cerca de la muralla de Hatelia para poder servir a la familia real, ya que antes de nosotros sirvieron nuestros ancestros, pero mi abuelo había dejado el servicio de caballería desde hacía un tiempo, a pesar de que había sido nuestra tradición.

Nos convertimos en granjeros, hasta que un día mi padre viajo a la capital, ahí conoció a mi madre, una refinada dama de casa noble. Mi padre intento casarse con ella, eran muy jóvenes y el amor los había inundado… pero mi padre sólo era un granjero.

Frustrado busco la forma de ser aceptado por la familia de mi madre, incluso tenía límite de tiempo antes de que casaran a mi madre por la fuerza con un noble.

Mi padre encontró títulos de caballero en nuestra casa y decido revalidarlos. Para su desgracia tenía que empezar desde el título más bajo hasta conseguir llegar a conseguir el puesto de guardia.

Mi madre tenía al menos dos años para probar que el hombre que eligiera sería digno de la familia, de lo contrario le prohibirían casarse con él.

Pasó el límite de tiempo y no lo consiguieron. Sin embargo mi padre descubrió que el hombre con el que se casaría era un espía del clan Yiga.

Mis abuelos maternos encontraron en él una chispa y un gran futuro. Así como protegió a su hija, les aprecio digno, admirable, capaz y honrado. Dejaron que mi padre desposara a mi madre y que podía dejar la milicia para proteger a mi madre y futuro hijo o hija.

Incluso con eso mi padre continúo su camino como caballero y logró entrar a la guardia. Creció hasta convertirse en general y luego Sir. Trabajo duro, en incontables ocasiones viajo de un sitio a otro, realizando tareas en otros sitios diferentes del castillo o la capital.

Fue muy duro para mi madre cuando le asignaron por un año la guardia en la torre de Akkala. De hecho… cuando se cumplió ese año, y no hasta entonces, llegué al mundo. Mi madre estuvo embarazada y mi padre ausente.

" _ **Supongo que fui la mayor felicidad de mi padre. Cuando me miro supo que estaba destinado a seguir sus pasos, incluso más."**_

* * *

-De cierta forma tuvo razón – comentó sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo te empezó a atraer la princesa? – cuestiono Mipha observando a su amigo.

-Bueno… supongo que fue desde aquella vez, cuando paseaba por el campo de Hyrule.

* * *

" _ **Fue luego de cumplir un año como caballero de las tropas de Hyrule"**_

Me habían enviado al cuartel situado frente a la gran meseta y fue cuando la pude ver.

Cómo era nuestro deber proteger ese día a la princesa tuvimos que acompañarla hasta el santuario de la vida. Ahí fue mi primer encuentro con ella, sólo que al tener el casco ella no me reconoció.

Me sentí cautivado por su rostro destellante al observar ese tal descubrimiento. Asombrado por su inteligencia, abrumado por su belleza.

Recuerdo que ese día fui yo quien la ayudo a bajar por esas escalerillas rotas. Cuando bajamos a ese lugar me maraville todavía más. Había una cámara detrás del todo, aunque había poca luz y necesitamos de antorchas.

Pero luego de eso jamás volví a verla así de cerca. Hasta aquel día.

Después de esa misión nos encaminamos hacia el castillo, la princesa iba hacia otro rumbo, el principal debido a unos deberes, nosotros, una de las tropas íbamos en dirección al noreste. El viaje duraba aproximadamente un día y medio así que decidimos parar en una de las posadas rancho de Hyrule, "Los misterios de Farone" le decían.

Entre los muchachos comenzó a rumorearse cosas extrañas sobre algo dentro del bosque, algo de una espada tan poderosa como ninguna. Yo fui curioso y quería escuchar pero dijeron que era un simple mocoso y que no me metiera en asuntos delicados, que no por ser hijo del Sir me tendrían el respeto que a mi padre.

Quizá se sentían desplazados por que era menor que ellos y a esa edad había logrado entrar al ejército.

Yo me enfurecí porque siempre me trataban mal. Me esforzaba en las cosas que realizaba, misiones, tareas. A veces me saboteaban. Me senté lejos en un rincón. Una chica me miro un poco entristecida y me pregunto si esos tipos me estaban molestando. Yo sólo hice una mueca.

Amablemente me dijo que los rumores eran ciertos y que sólo el héroe de la leyenda sería capaz de sacar semejante arma. También me conto que su hermano se perdió en un mar de árboles con caras tenebrosas. Que la neblina lo cubrió y unas risillas se escucharon hasta volver a la entrada del bosque.

Los hombres me vieron y comenzaron a reírse y a decir que me estaban contando un cuento para dormir.

En un impulso de furia salí de la posada, azotando la puerta hasta romper un vidrio de esta. Me dirigí hacia la entrada del misterioso bosque Kolog y me interne en él. Estaba todo nublado y la niebla era espesa. Camine con una antorcha que había al comienzo del camino y me dirigí hacia cada antorcha. Parecía como si hubiese un camino que me indicaba.

Me sentí extrañado. Luego no hubo más camino, sólo muchos árboles. Recordé entonces las palabras de la chica en el rancho.

Sin dilación me moví por instinto hasta llegar a una entrada rocosa. Me quede parado un poco sorprendido ¿Era tan fácil? Quizá era una mentira después de todo.

Iba a regresar, justo cuando un pequeño resplandor se postro ante mí. Me asuste pero comenzó a llamarme. Era un pequeño Kolog. Lo seguí hasta pasar por un sendero del tronco de un árbol. Según lo que yo había visto es que el cielo era obscuro, pero no, el cielo en ese sitio era claro y hermoso.

-¿Qué te trae a este bosque, joven? – pregunto una voz muy grave, resonó en todo el sitió sorprendiéndome.

-¿Quién me habla? – pregunte mirando a todos sitios.

-Yo, el Árbol Deku – dijo frente a mí, el enorme árbol.

Me acerque lentamente hasta poder discernir lo que tenía en frente.

-Preguntare nuevamente muchacho, ¿Qué te trae a este bosque?

-Vine a probar mi valía como soldado. No se me respeta a pesar de mis esfuerzos y… además dudaba si era real o no. Pero quiero llevarme esa espada consigo.

-¿Usaras un arma divina para tu beneficio?

-Según lo que dijo alguien… esa espada está hecha para un héroe ¿No?

-Así es

-¿Alguien ha venido a sacar la espada?

-No en muchos años… Probaras tu valía, ¿y después?

-Después asumiré las consecuencias de sacar la espada de su pedestal.

No sé si esbozo alguna sonrisa pero hubo uno de sus "gestos" que parecían sentirse satisfecho.

Me pose ante la espada y con mis dos manos tomé la empuñadura. Poco a poco comenzó a salir del pedestal. Sentí como una luz me iluminaba al sacarla, hasta por fin quedar fuera.

-No me sorprende que alguien parecido a ti quisiese sacar esa espada hace algunos cuantos años, pero era tú destino hacerlo, muchacho. – Decía serenamente – Ahora, escucha con atención, joven que portas ahora la espada divina. " _Un destino te ata a las leyendas, grandes desastres estarán por ocurrir, un mal de milenios se acerca acechando nuevamente entre la oscuridad de un centro. Pero ¡Oh! dichosos serán el pueblo de Hyrule, pues mientras blandas la espada, sólo en tus manos existirá la esperanza…_ "

-Entonces… ¿Debo prepararme? Sé que parecerá sorprendido de mi reacción.

-Bastante, sí… Otros dudarían. Aunque siendo tu no debería sorprenderme tanto.

-No me sorprende en absoluto que deba ayudar a Hyrule. Desde muy joven sé que se hablan de profecías. Señales y profecías que indican un desastre. Nunca me he fiado de la paz que reina Hyrule. Guardare la espada y hasta que cumpla diecisiete volveré por ella – le dije al árbol Deku mientras asentía.

-Esperare tu retorno, joven.

-Sólo es cuestión de un año, entonces volveré más fuerte.

Y así como le dije al árbol Deku regresé y volví a tomar la espada entre mis manos.

Cuando todos me vieron llevar esa espada tan fina me preguntaron donde la había mandado a forjar o si la había forjado yo mismo. No comenté nada al respecto hasta llegar frente al mismísimo rey.

Todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos de observar tal proeza y el rey parecía inquieto. Al fin sus peores temores se presentaban ante él. Un nuevo héroe había llegado ante su trono, pero su hija aún era inútil con los poderes que le habían otorgado las diosas.

" _ **Fue entonces cuando el rey comenzó a presionar a Zelda…"**_

* * *

-Es por eso que de cierta forma me culpaba a mí mismo. Si no hubiera sacado esa espada cuando yo suponía estar listo.

-Al final diste la talla – dijo Mipha – La princesa Zelda, logró despertar sus poderes y estoy segura de que fue gracias a ti – Mipha tomó las manos de Link con delicadeza, expreso notoria felicidad en su rostro, pero algo más. Sus mejillas parecían enrojecidas y sentía como si en ese instante recordara buenos tiempos.

Link por su parte agradecía con un gesto amable a las palabras de su mejor amiga mientras cerraba sus ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a surgir.

-Estaba tan apenado de hablarle que no lo hice… porque todas esas presiones y tristezas las había generado yo. Siempre la observaba de lejos porque temía lastimarla más. Cuando ella por fin me dirigió la palabra me sentí aliviado. Sin embargo cada día la notaba más triste y preocupada, aunque más cercana y lograba, aun que sea un poco, calmar desdicha con palabras de aliento y si lo requería, algunos abrazos – El llanto que soltaba no era realmente grande, un par de lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

-No llores – chitaba la joven zora con caricias a sus mejillas, para arrebatar esas lágrimas – Estoy segura de que la princesa y su enorme empatía lograron congeniar contigo a raíz de tu apoyo.

-Y ahora me siento tan afortunado de poder estar a su lado mientras ella lo acepta y permite… estoy agradecido con la diosa Hylia por este gran regalo. Amor correspondido.

Mipha sonrió alegre, aunque por dentro le dolía ese hecho. Estaba al borde de sollozar también al verlo así, pero se contuvo.

-Bueno, pero aun no me has dicho como te enamoraste de ella completamente.

Link respiro hondo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas – Es cierto – Bueno. Recuerdo que el momento en que la sentí cercana fue cuando la mire dándome la bendición de la diosa. Tan linda… tan seria y firme, pero algo incómoda… una cara que no era la suya, obligada y juzgada. La primera faceta de ella, yo admiraba a la princesa por apoyar siempre a las tropas de Hyrule.

* * *

" _ **Aunque estés surcando los cielos, o a la deriva del tiempo, en las inmensas brazas del crepúsculo, la espada siempre estará unida… al alma del héroe…**_ "

Fue cuando empezó mi travesía, mi deber era cuidarla siempre pero a ella no le gustaba aquello y me gritaba como si la hubiera lastimado, al día siguiente hable con Daruk, antes de que volviera a la ciudad goron y me dijo que no le hiciera mucho caso… la princesa estaba molesta por razones que desconocía. Aunque más bien creo que no quería bajarme la moral.

Nos despedimos y dispersamos hacia nuestros destinos. Yo escuche a Daruk… pero luego, al ir hacia mi habitación que estaría ahora al lado de la de la princesa escuche que empezaba a quejarse de todo… y entonces escuche algo interesante.

Me postre de oreja a la puerta de la princesa y renegó su destino. Empezó a gritar y a decir que todo era mi culpa… y luego comenzó a llorar. Fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error.

Todos los días, por dos meses, comenzó a gritarme subiendo la intensidad.

No fue hasta la primera semana del tercer mes que fuimos a Gerudo. Ella se comportaba testaruda y salió huyendo astutamente de la ciudadela cuando yo descansaba.

No estaba a mi despertar y me comporte desesperado. Urbosa me dijo que ella había dicho que estaba esperando le afuera de las puertas de la ciudadela, fue entonces que corrí lejos de esta. Para entonces Urbosa había enviado ya un equipo para protegerla… pero no había sido suficiente y algo me lo decía.

Desesperadamente buscaba a la princesa, entonces resonó un grito en el inmenso desierto, era su voz y parecía estar en peligro.

Pude percibir donde estaba así que corrí a su auxilio. Sin dudar nada la vire corriendo perseguida por esos malditos. Mis ojos se agrandaron y mis piernas no hicieron más que correr por su vida.

Cayó al suelo y a punto de ser lastimada, pero el filo de mi espada pudo evadir su golpe. Ataqué al Yiga con la espada a la vez. Cayó de un golpe, resonó sobre el suelo.

En ese instante no pensé más que en su rostro asustado.

Cuando estos huyeron le extendí mi mano para levantarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunte algo cansado por correr, ella sólo asintió con su cabeza. Lo siento, debí estar con usted.

-No… no te disculpes Link, esta vez fue culpa mía – dijo notoriamente avergonzada. Aun así me arrodille para disculparme.

Al siguiente día se disculpó por sus comportamientos anteriores y comenzamos desde cero.

Desde entonces presencie sus sonrisas, sus pucheros, sus llantos, sus vergüenzas. Nos hicimos buenos amigos pero… yo la amaba ya. Comprendí todo de ella y ella escucho mis tristezas. Supe entonces que ella y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos, así o como fuese.

" _ **Y en ese día y para siempre jure que aunque no estuviera conmigo como quería, la protegería"**_

* * *

-Ahora y siempre la protegeré. Por qué amo a Zelda.

Una brillante sonrisa marco el final de ese día, Mipha se atuvo a sentir que su corazón se empequeñecía y desaparecía en medio de la penumbra.

Link… jamás sería suyo, ni siquiera en sus memorias podía recordar todos los gestos nobles que había hecho por el… por su adorado Link.

Entonces recordo las palabras de su gran compañero Revali. El mismo orni sabía que eso iba a resultar. Hacía malas bromas sobre esa relación entre ella y Link. Al final tuvo razón. Aunque el mismo campeón le hablo sobre la paciencia... fue lo único que la hizo reflexionar en ese instante. Agradeció al joven orni por lo bajo mientras se tomaba las manos y las colocaba en medio del pecho con esperanza de sanar rápido y encontrar un amor para ella.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyó en los comentarios. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado u.u**


	8. VIII: Señales alarmantes

HOLA- Siento haber tardado con este fic. Disfruten :) Habrá aclaraciones al final.

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo VIII: Señales alarmantes

* * *

Link pasó su tiempo de caridad con Mipha, su mejor amiga. Se contaron secretos, aunque la zora prefirió limitarse; Link había pasado su tiempo bastante alegre a su lado, recordando viejos momentos junto a su amiga en su más tierna infancia y sintiendo como el estrés de derrotar a ese enemigo de gran potencia, Ganon, se esfumase en el aire como el humo de las cacerolas.

A la mañana siguiente, la princesa y Link se alistaron para salir, desayunaron una rica tarta de frutas con algo de leche con miel y un poco de arroz de Hyrule con jamoncillo de ave. Zelda quedo fascinada con la tarta, ya que era su favorita.

A pesar de ese buen desayuno, Link seguía con hambre. Por suerte habían hecho otra ración, esta vez de un platillo que era de los favoritos de Link: "Arroz con carne al estilo goron" Link sonrió de sobremanera al comer aquel platillo.

La encargada de preparar la comida había sido nada más y nada menos que Koldah, el muchacho agradeció y se sintió aliviado de que esa pequeña riña entre su prometida y una vieja amiga terminara. La idea de la tarta, había sido de Mipha, por lo que Zelda le agradeció también.

Link y la princesa llegaron hasta la desembocadura del rio y comenzaron a galopar un poco más rápido.

En esa zona solía verse una villa pequeña, una ruta casi alterna a la que no pasaron por cuestión de tiempo y siguieron hasta retomar el camino hacia el prado de Hyrule.

Continuaron rumbo a los picos gemelos, atravesándolo sin ninguna restricción y llegaron al muro de Hatelia.

-Cada que paso por aquí me dan ganas de visitar Kakariko – Dijo Zelda observando hacia el otro lado.

-¿De veras? A mí no – hizo una mueca recordando aquel altercado con la chica Sheikah, hija de Impa.

-Pues a mí sí. Su tranquilidad me deja inmutada. Es como ir a Hebra, en el pueblo Orni. Quizá deberíamos ir a visitar a Revali – comentó con una risueña mirada – Supongo que se ya se llevan bien.

Bromeo dejando en Link una cara de confusión – ¡¿Cómo crees que ese pajarraco y yo nos llevamos bien?! – Bramo un poco entretenido. A su vez, con gestos de incredibilidad.

Zelda soltó en risas y Link le acompañó a su princesa. Pronto, empezaron a observar las chimeneas humeantes de esa proclamada "villa", nombrada de la misma manera que aquella muralla de protección, una villa de no más de dos años atrás. Antes sólida ser un pueblo sin nombre, en el que curiosamente Link vivía.

-Ah, dulce hogar – Ante estas palabras, suspiro hondo el aroma de aquel sitió. Sumamente natural y tranquilo, un aroma y sentimiento relajantes, inigualables.

Poco tiempo pasó para llegar a la entrada del pueblito, la cual tenía a dos guardias Sheikah en la entrada de dicho poblado.

-Su alteza – hicieron reverencia ante la dulce princesa y luego abrieron paso a ambos.

-Qué bello es – esbozo Zelda al ver más adentro aquel salvaje lugar – Es tan natural… todo está mezclado. Nada que ver con la ciudadela. ¡Es hermoso!

-Aquí nací y crecí… en este pequeño lugar – Sonrió al recordar sus momentos de infancia. Ciertamente, Link, estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Ahora entiendo tu naturaleza salvaje, Link. Siempre sabes que hacer fuera de los pueblos o las ciudades. Eres increíble – Confesó con una mirada perdida. Había mucho más allá de la apariencia en Link. Eran sus habilidades como viajero y caballero, las que terminaron por hipnotizar a la princesa del reino.

Pronto se encontraron con lo que venían a buscar. Tabita y Prunia, estaban ahí paradas, esperándolos.

Prunia se veía enérgica, joven. Su cabello blanco y sus grandes ojos rojos resaltaban. Además de su figura y su aparentemente traje Sheikah con algunas "mejoras" – **como ella decidía llamarles–**

-¡Link, Zelda! – Clamó Tabita a todo pulmón, acercándoseles – ¡Sean bienvenidos! – Los abrazó fuertemente.

Prunia también se acercó a saludar. Más tranquila que su pupila.

-¡Link! ¡Qué gusto volverte a ver por aquí! – Esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa – Princesa, sea bienvenida – Hizo una reverencia.

-No se moleste, señorita Prunia – Zelda fue quien hizo una reverencia esta vez, acompañada de sus palabras – Es un gusto verlas a ambas – Una ligera sonrisa también apareció en su rostro.

Ambas encaminaron a la princesa y a Link hasta el santuario.

-Princesa, ¿me permite la tableta Sheikah? – Zelda accedió, entregándosela entre las manos.

Prunia la poso en el pedestal del santuario, pero este se mantuvo intacto.

-Eso no servirá, lo he intentado antes – Zelda frunció el ceño – Es inútil, aunque este iluminado sigue estando de la misma forma.

Prunia comenzó a carcajearse – Obviamente no funciono, pero… – Llevó la mano de Link a la tableta, asuntándolo un poco por lo repentino de su acción, y junto a esta, posándolas en el pedestal.

-Acceso denegado. Insuficiencia de herramientas en la tableta – Se escuchó en la tableta.

Los cuatro quedaron sumamente sorprendidos – ¡Válgame las diosas! ¡La tableta acaba de hablar! ¡SI!

-Disculpen, ¿Qué significa entonces? – Preguntó con bastante confusión, el joven héroe.

-Eso significa que tienes mucho que hacer. Al menos para entender bien lo que significa que se haya puesto en modo defensivo cada santuario que conocemos. Me temó que debo llevarme la tableta para hacer investigaciones en _**mi amada piedrita guía**_ – Tosió aclarando la garganta con algo de pena – Quiero decir… la piedra guía de mi laboratorio en el acantilado.

-Por supuesto – Afirmó con muchos ánimos la princesa – Por favor, analicé cuanto antes que debe hacer Link para proseguir la búsqueda dentro.

-Sí, princesa – Hizo otra reverencia antes de irse junto a Tabita – Por cierto, muy buenos deseos a la feliz futura pareja matrimonial – sonrió con picardía dejando a los otros dos sonriendo.

Se miraron el uno al otro con la misma loca idea. Ir a dejar sus cosas para pasar el tiempo juntos, explorando en el sitio.

-Dejemos nuestro equipaje en mi casa – le dedico una sonrisa – Le dije a Tabita que estaríamos usándola hasta que volviéramos a Hyrule – comento tranquilamente – También tenemos espacio para los caballos, así que no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo – ella le sonrió de antemano, sujeto el brazo de Link con algo de dulzura, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-Nunca había sido tan feliz, Link – Miró al muchacho con alegría y ojos destellantes, mientras se encaminaban hacia su casa, alejada de las demás.

Cuando llegaron, Zelda se maravilló de lo hermosa que lucía, con ese pequeño estanque al lado, esos arbolillos decorando, las flores.

-¡Es hermosa! ¿Por qué abandonaste este sitió?

-Bueno… esa es una historia bastante larga, tiene que ver con mis padres – Link le esbozó una sonrisa a su prometida – Quizá un día te cuente – Cuando termina de decir aquello, toma con suavidad la cabeza de su princesa, y le besa la frente – Que dulce eres.

Zelda sintió el corazón palpitar rápidamente y beso los labios de Link.

-La dulzura la tienes tú, Link. Después de todo aceptaste mi forma de ser – el muchacho exhalo con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-A decir verdad, el verte enojada te hacia más linda, no sé, eras aterradora pero hermosa al mismo tiempo – sonrió incomodando a la princesa. No sabía si llorar o reír.

La princesa inhalo y exhalo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Sabes una cosa Link, lo que más amo de ti es que por fin he podido compartir el tiempo sin la preocupación que sosteníamos, ambos. Amo que pasemos juntos el tiempo merecido… y que podamos relajarnos aunque sea un poco, compartirnos uno con el otro.

Link sonrió ante las dulces palabras de su prometida – Lo mismo puedo decirte. Es un deleite estar a tu lado, mi dulce princesa.

La tarde pasó como siempre. Link preparo algo de comida para la princesa, incluso le dio una corta lección de comida, lo que termino en un desastre, como siempre. Aun así, fue bastante divertido, se sintieron como si de verdad fuesen un marido y su mujer, pasando el rato, relajados como nunca antes.

* * *

Ya en el ocaso, Zelda decidió irse a bañar a una pequeña cascada, junto a Link quien le protegía de espaldas. Pues no iba a ver a su prometida sin ninguna prenda encima – ¡Definitivamente, no! – Eran sus pensamientos.

Al final, la princesa sintió que el baño era inmensamente delicioso, por lo que al acabar, preguntó a Link si pensaba en darse un baño. Link lo pensó unos momentos. Luego reacciono y aceptó aquella petición.

Zelda se quedó lo suficientemente cerca para que Link le viese. Pero ella a él no. El muchacho observaba a la doncella con vergüenza, ¿qué tal si le viera? Comenzó a tocarse el pecho ¿estaba suficientemente en forma? Tal vez. Sonrió un poco. Posteriormente paso a su abdomen, volvió a sonreír – Sí, estoy en forma – Dijo por lo bajo, a la vez que terminaba de asearse.

Se secó con una toalla que le había dejado la princesa y luego viro a su reflejo sobre el agua ¿Cuándo se había vuelto vanidoso? Aún le preocupaba no ser suficiente para ella. Su cabello lucia bastante diferente. Desde el día en que se lo cortó no se había visto en los reflejos, pero se sentía satisfecho. Muchos pensaban que se veía mejor de esa forma, incluyendo a Zelda.

Link suspiro con paz, la noche eraba siendo muy agradable junto a Zelda y se sentía agradecido de que las cosas no estuvieran tan tensas como los días en los que "confesó" su romance con la futura regente. Todo iba perfectamente hasta el momento. Nada estaba fuera de lo que consideraba normal…

Pero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Un viento irreconocible comenzó a sacudir el pequeño pueblo y a preocupar a algunos. Zelda estaba asustada por lo que veía sobre el cielo. Algo que nunca habían visto, salvo el día de la batalla.

Una luna cubierta por el carmesí se posó sobre el cielo y el viento se hizo más duro. El muchacho corrió hasta quedar junto a Zelda, aunque aún con poca ropa. De la tierra emergieron algunos enemigos y Link no dudo ponerse en guardia. Zelda miro a su prometido con temor de que le hicieran algo, y decidió tomar del suelo una vara de un árbol y ponerse en guardia también.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado por la princesa.

-¡Intentando apoyarte! Si el poder divino no llegase a responderme como quiero, debería saber ayudarte como sacerdotisa – expresó la princesa – una que sepa blandir aunque sea una daga… no quiero volver a ver que estés herido, Link – dijo ella casi llorando – No quiero. Quiero luchar también.

Link tragó saliva y suspiro. Miro a muchos lados y empezaron a acercárseles unos ocho bokoblins. Link blandió su espada con tal gracia y en pocos segundos, tres que se le venían encima, cayeron cual moscas sobre el suelo.

Por otro lado, Zelda era perseguida por dos, se armó de valor y encaró a uno que estaba a punto de golpearla con un brazo, pero la princesa era bastante audaz. Le golpeo cuatro veces hasta que se le rompió su rama. Por ende echo a correr hasta que Link también intervino en el meollo. Los enemigos seguían saliendo y cada vez más fuertes. La luna carmesí había terminado y así mismo, la salida interminable de estos. Zelda escucho una voz proveniente de la espada y se preocupó al escucharla.

-¡¿Cómo que la espada está perdiendo su poder?! – Gimoteó enfadada, mirando la espada con confusión.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Link con la misma expresión sobre el rostro.

Pero no fue que el joven se quedó sin palabras, hasta que la espada se rompió en miles de pedazos, como si estuviera transportándose a algún sitio. Ambos hylians abrieron los ojos como platos, para encontrarse indefensos ante los enemigos. No fue hasta que una persona disparó unas flechas con determinación, hacia los bokoblisn, que se sintieron seguros para no seguir corriendo.

-Por poquito – dijo una voz conocida ante los muchachos, saliendo de entre el pequeño bosque.

-¡Tabita! – expresó Link con alivió – Yo no sé qué decir… muchas gracias.

-Esto es algo que no entiendo por mí misma. Y poco puedo pensar que la maestra Prunia lo sepa. Lo mejor será que regresen al castillo. Te daré algunas armas y una alforja para que guardes otras armas. Y a usted, princesa, le obsequiare también alguna daga o espada que sea capaz de usar para defenderse – dijo con una voz segura y amable – Impa tendrá la respuesta, y si no, seguramente el castillo la tendrá… por cierto. Hay otra cosa que debo decirte, Link.

-Claro – asintió el rubio. Tabita los guio con seguridad hasta la aldea Hatelia. Pero siguieron más allá, hasta llegar al molino del acantilado.

Una antorcha con fuego azul, adornaba afuera del laboratorio, incluyendo unas marcas Sheikah extrañas. Tabita abrió la puerta y encontraron a Prunia con prisa.

-¡Al fin! – Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba – ¡Link! Tengo la solución. Mi amada piedrita guía… es decir. La piedra guía me soltó una información espectacular. Se requiere la activación de las torres para poder activar los cuatro santuarios principales, de los cuales ¡podrás adquirir habilidades excepcionales! Una vez hecho esto, podrás entrar a los santuarios Según la información, se encuentra al norte del centro de Hyrule, justó donde está el antiguó templo del tiempo. Cerca de esa meseta se encuentra el santuario principal. Intuyo que es el único de los santuario que llamamos "Santuario de la resurrección" por ser especial y único… ¿No es maravilloso?

-¡Prunia, la espada maestra se rompió! – Exclamó Link desesperado. Aun no se lo podía creer.

Prunia dejo de sonreír y tragar saliva – ¿C-Cómo…? – la Sheikah cayó paralizada sobre el suelo, asustando a ambos Hylians.

Tabita negó con la cabeza, al ver que Link trato de ayudarle a incorporarse.

-Es mejor que vayan con Impa – Insistió Tabita – les daré equipo necesario, pero deben partir de inmediato a primera hora de la mañana – dijo la Sheikah pelinegra – Y no se preocupen. Me ocupare de sellar todo el pueblo para que esos monstruos no se acerquen.

-Muy bien – expresó Link con un semblante más aliviado – Será mejor que durmamos ya ¿no crees? – Preguntó a la princesa, quien se encontraba aún dispersa entre pensamientos – Zelda…

-Ah… sí… vamos.

Prunia estaba tan pálida y tan estupefacta, que no podía pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuera el entender que rayos estaba sucediendo. Nada era bueno. Y ni siquiera sabía que una luna roja como aquella vez había inundado nuevamente Hyrule.

De camino a la casa de Link, la princesa siguió pensando en las palabras que escuchó – la espada maestra está perdiendo su poder – y sintió un pavor indescriptible. ¿Qué pasaría si su poder dejar de estar ahí?

Había unas cosas que estaba segura debían de hacer. Una era ir con Impa y avisar de lo ocurrido, para que mantuvieran la guardia siempre en alto. Investigar lo que ocurría en la biblioteca, donde estaban los archivos, también volver a consultar al venerable Gran Árbol Deku y pedir su consejo, no sólo de la espada, sino de todo lo demás.

Todas esas señales no eran normales. ¿Sí había fallado en derrotar a Ganon? Recordó que por instantes dudo al deshacerse de él. Eso sería su culpa, y Hyrule estaría de nuevo en grave peligro. No podía permitírselo. Había que ponerse serios y en marcha… para no lamentarse.

-Mañana… no dudemos ni un segundo – Dijo la princesa con tal fuerza, que llenó el coraje de su prometido.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

¡UFF! Después de tanto rato. Perdonen la tardanza. Estuve ocupada con muchas cosas y no tenía cerebro para imaginar lo que seguía en esta historia. XD bueno, no todo es romance y cosas lindas (Debería editar el resumen por esto) pero desde un principio, tenía planeado ponerle una dificultad a ese amor, nuevamente. Una que de verdad causara problemas. Y tras imaginarlo en un sueño, se me ocurrió algo así y así surgió este fic y esta idea. Pero bueno. Cambiaré el resumen y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chao.


	9. IX: Piezas que no encajan

KYAAA! Lamento la enorme tardanza. Había tenido lagunas mentales para este fanfic, y la verdad es que he estado enfocada en otras cosas.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten mucho, lo siento por tardar :'c ¡De verdad!

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo IX: Piezas que no encajan-

* * *

 **-Hatelia – Casa de Link.**

A la mañana siguiente que decidieron despertar, la princesa lo hizo a mala gana. Antes que ella, se había levantado Link para preparar un pequeño pero delicioso desayuno. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se había levantado con energía, debido a un seguro insomnio que las preguntas sobre aquellos ataques y el rompimiento de la espada maestra, les había generado toda la noche.

Añadiendo que durmieron en la misma cama, lo cual desde el día en que el Rey los dejo en la misma habitación, también le había generado algo de nervios a los hylians. Aunque un día antes habían dormido juntos, de una manera tan agradable, que descansaron muy bien.

Después de desayunar, Link enlistó algunas cosas de su casa. Aún quedaban viejos escudos y espadas en un rincón debajo de las escaleras. También se hayo un arco de madera, que había hecho desde muy joven. Este lo pasó a manos de la princesa, sorprendiéndole. Extendió su mano con el arco y un carcaj.

-¿Quieres que lo use? – preguntó algo insegura de la decisión de Link.

-Sí, no quiero que por ningún motivo tengas que enfrentar a los enemigos de cerca. Si lo haces escondida tiene menor riesgo que te suceda algo – confirmó el Hylian con serenidad, dejando pasmada a la princesa – Además Impa me dijo que practicabas arco cuando eras más pequeña, pero que el rey te obligo a dejarlo por tus obligaciones con la diosa. Que nadie podía ser tan cruel para quitarle un talento a alguien tan prodigiosa como tú. Imagino que al decirme eso, el rey se hizo a la vista gorda de tus pequeños entrenamientos nocturnos.

Zelda suspiró un momento, recordando que aquel día, su padre le hizo llorar tanto que no soportó y dejó de comer todo un día. Al final terminó de convencerla para seguir con sus obligaciones en ausencia de su madre. Aunque en efecto, siguió haciendo aquella actividad a escondidas.

-Entiendo – comentó ella con una leve sonrisa – De todas formas, soy un estorbó en medio de la pelea.

El semblante del campeón, se oscureció ligeramente – No dije eso. Sólo no quiero que termine rompiéndose la daga que te dio Tabita, y te hagan daño. Además, la única espada que creíamos irrompible, se hizo pedazos.

-Eso también me preocupa – con sus dos manos, abrazó su pecho. Link observo esto y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrazó a Zelda fuertemente.

-Me gusta poder hacer esto sin un permiso – confiesa Link acariciándole el cabello a su amada.

-A mí me gusta que lo hagas – Contestó ante sus palabras. Alzó un poco la mirada, sin saber que Link también la había bajado ligeramente, ahora estaban abrazados y con el rostro tan cerca, que podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas por el momento – Antes me gustaba mirarte a los ojos y que me hablaras, en lugar de sólo mirarme. Pero pensándolo un poco, cuando te quedas callado y mirándome fijamente, hace que mi corazón enloquezca como no tienes idea, Link – El joven se pasmó aún más, y su rostro se enrojeció tanto que sus palabras se enmudecieron. Y fue todavía más grande el sentimiento, cuando la princesa se paró de puntitas para besar suavemente en los labios, sus rosados y cálidos labios, a su amado campeón Hylian.

Link correspondió sin dilación, la tomó por la cintura, inclinándola ligeramente. Esta vez, la sorprendida fue ella.

Pasaron unos largos minutos para que aquel beso terminará. Pero cuando por fin lo hizo, no dejo más que deseos de seguir. Mitigando aquel deseo, decidieron terminar de empacar sus cosas, y ya con sus caballos descansados, partir hacia Kakariko, en busca del consejo de la sabia y jovial Impa.

No tardaron en darse cuenta que no había nadie a la vista, bueno, no peligros. Sólo viajeros y comerciantes ambulantes que siempre iban de aquí para allá, y que por suerte no reconocían a la princesa en sus ropas de viaje.

Sus caballos, realmente no iban lento, si no a paso veloz. Debido a sus deseos de saber que ocurría. Igualmente, había dicha en ambos, debido a que Kakariko estaba bastante cerca de Hatelia, y que no tomaría más de un día llegar ahí.

Para matar el tiempo, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar acerca de ellos, para tranquilizar y despejar su mente un poco, mientras cabalgaban lento en ocasiones para no cansar a sus amigos equinos.

-Oye Link… – habló ligeramente la princesa, con un tono diferente a otros días.

-Dime, Zelda – contestó el muchacho, al llamado de la princesa.

-Si nos casamos, lo cual haremos p-porque ya lo h-has decidido – Link sonrió ante los tartamudeos de su querida – ¿Dejaras de entrenar? – Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. No había pensado que, el hecho de pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que amaba, también llevaba una gran responsabilidad llamada "Reino de Hyrule" y que al ser la hija única y primogénita del rey, tocaba quedarse con esa responsabilidad, de sí o sí.

-No dejaré de hacerlo – contestó el muchacho sin darle más rodeos – Soy un hombre que se ha erguido durante generaciones en la guardia real. Aunque mi familia lo haya dejado un tiempo por sus propias cuestiones, somos de una larga familia de caballeros, como una vez me dijiste, y es mi destino y mi anhelo ser el mejor espadachín de la guardia, no… no de la guardia, sino de todos los tiempos.

-Ya veo – dijo la princesa con un rostro que denotaba saber esa respuesta de antemano – Pero tus obligaciones reales podrían quitarte el tiempo – contesto ella con una mueca – Por mi culpa tu no…

-Y como futuro rey de este país, lo protegeré a costa de mi vida – Dijo sin dejar terminar a la princesa hablar – Tú sabes de estas cosas, y serás mi mentora en la materia. Conozco a Hyrule mejor de lo que podrían conocerlo otros reyes, sé sus problemas y los comprendo. Así que no será difícil hacer del reino algo mejor, y con una princesa tan responsable, amable y generosa, como lo eres tú, convertida en reina… Este país vera su época más brillante.

Zelda pensaba que Link se asustaría y echaría marcha atrás con aquello. O que bromearía con sus gustos, como el mayor placer del héroe, el cual era comer, y que al ser rey podría comer todo lo que gustara y cuando gustara. Pero en cambio, al pregunta fue tan bien recibida por su parte, que contestó sin ninguna duda y con un gran valor. Era de verdad, un prospecto adecuado para la tarea.

Pararon unos momentos antes de que Zelda decidiera darle una respuesta ante la suya – No pude haber encontrado un mejor esposo, jamás – Comento con una enorme sonrisa, sonrojando al Hylian de los nervios.

Así mismo, volvieron a apretar el paso, ya que no quedaba mucho camino para llegar hasta la aldea Kakariko. Apenas comenzaba a atardecer.

 **Aldea Kakariko**

En la entrada de dicho pueblo, se hallaban un guardia Sheikah y un mini guardián, parados justo delante de la puerta. El guardia esbozó una enrome sonrisa al ver a un par de personas que no tenía previstas como visitas. Pero muy amablemente les dejo pasar.

-¡Sean bienvenidos, alteza, campeón Hylian! – ambos agradecieron con una sonrisa.

Zelda estaba muy feliz de ver que aquel pequeño aparato les había servido bien para hacer ciertos trabajos. Era uno de los pocos guardianes pequeños que pudieron encontrar cerca de un santuario. Como un pequeño guarda de una puerta.

La mediana pero numerosa aldea, estaba alegre de ver a la princesa, tanto como sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? Nadie entendía la razón pero estaban seguros que Impa, posteriormente, se los comunicaría. Aseguraban que se trataba de la boda del muchacho con su alteza, quien ahora portaba un anillo sobre el dedo, que uno de los Sheikah reconoció, por ser el mismo aniño que vio en las manos de la madre de Link antes de su fallecimiento.

-Supongo que han venido a invitarnos, ¿verdad? – Expresó el mismo hombre que reconoció el aniño, con una sonrisa bastante agraciada que puso nerviosa a la princesa y a Link.

-Más o menos – comentó Link, igual de sonriente que el hombre.

-¡Ya eres todo un hombre, hijo! ¿Cómo ha estado tú padre? – Preguntó el hombre con bastante confianza. Miraba a Link como si fuera un pariente y viceversa.

-Mi padre ha estado muy bien, señor, estará encantado de escuchar que ha preguntado por él – Contestaba Link con un aura agradable, pesé a la noticia que estaba por darle a Impa.

-Me alegró que lo este. Podré verlo muy pronto, espero. No les quito más su tiempo – expresó muy feliz ante la pareja – Disfruten su estancia en nuestra aldea.

-Muchas gracias, señor – contesto Link, mientras que de Zelda sólo salió una reverencia con bastante vergüenza.

Era la hora. Sus caballos fueron tomados por un par de guardias frente a las escaleras que llevaban hasta Impa. Y abriéndoles el paso, comenzaron a subir las escalerillas para llegar frente a la mujer que estaba sentada y frente a ella, una mesa con un montón de papeles. A su lado izquierdo, estaba una desagradable vista y un meollo de amargos recuerdos para ambos, Alysha, y a su lado derecho lo contrario de aquello. Era la primogénita de Impa, Tifa, una guerrera excelente con un sentido de justicia, inquebrantable era mejor palabra para describirlo. Apenas tenía la edad de Link, diecinueve años, y aún seguía soltera.

-Abandonen la sala hasta que termine de conversar con su majestad y el campeón – Dijo esto sin mirarles a los ojos. Simplemente ordenó y estas se levantaron, volvieron a sentarse, esta vez sobre sus rodillas, haciendo reverencia y posteriormente salieron de la habitación. Alysha chocó con Link a propósito, lo que disgustó a Zelda y al mismo Link – Tengo una corazonada muy grande de su visita, mi futura reina – dijo ella entre algunas sonrisas pequeñas, acompañadas de un mirada penetrante – Pero veo en sus caras la misma preocupación que la mía hace una noche.

-Y hay todavía más de que hablar, Impa – contestó la princesa con mucho pésame – La espada perdió su poder y ahora no sabemos dónde está o cómo recuperarla.

-Ya veo – dijo con suma serenidad – No sé con seguridad las razones y no tengo ningún dato acerca de aquella extraña luna carmesí. Lo mejor sería revisar los archivos del castillo, se lo encargo, princesa y de la aldea revisare yo. Por otra parte, recomiendo con creces que Link vuelva a visitar los confines del bosque, ahora con su presencia, su majestad. Si necesita información, nadie más sabio que el venerable Gran Árbol Deku. Lo único que puedo darles por ahora es un sitio donde puedan descansar y comer. Pero sugiero darse prisa en encontrar la respuesta a todos estos fenómenos.

Zelda asintió junto a Link. Seguros de sus respectivas misiones a seguir. Por ese día, era mejor descansar a resguardo de la tribu de los Sheikah.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto, siendo recibidos por las dos hijas de Impa en la entrada de su recinto. Por un lado Alysha regreso al lado izquierdo de su madre, enfocando una horrible mirada a la princesa, que ella pudo sentir, y por otro, Tifa se quedó para saludar a ambos.

-Me alegra verle, princesa – Expresó Tifa con una sonrisa sincera, y luego miró a Link – Y también es un gusto verte, mocoso – le dijo al muchacho con burlas en el rostro.

Link soltó una pequeña mofa mirando a la joven – ¿En serio? Tifa, tenemos la misma edad. Que seas más alta, tal vez tengas un punto, pero soy mejor que tú en este momento, con la espada.

-¿Es un reto? – Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Tal vez – contestó Link – Pero debería ser después. Quiero pasar tiempo con la princesa. Hay cosas que debemos consultar entre ambos.

Zelda enrojeció completamente – Ya veo – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Al menos das la atención necesaria, de lo contrario te habría hecho pagar por tu falta de tacto. En fin. Debó seguir con mis obligaciones, disfruten la aldea tanto como gusten – Terminó la conversación con una reverencia.

Los muchachos se rieron con comprensión y luego se dirigieron a la posada para asegurarse un sitio en esta. La señorita que atendía el lugar exigió que se quedasen sin pagar, pero Link hizo una mueca. Saco de su bolsillo el dinero justo para una cama adecuada para ambos en un cuarto para ambos. Salía un poco más cara, pero era mejor para que Zelda disfrutara de un espacio más íntimo.

Dejaron sus cosas en el cuarto y comieron algo para aprovechar al máximo lo que restaba del día.

Cuando por fin salieron de aquel pequeño comedor, al lado de la tienda de víveres, caminaron un rato tomados de la mano en el poblado. La gente les miraba con ternura y a menudo hacían bromas divertidas sobre la pareja, otros les felicitaban, y muchos otros les decían cumplidos de lo bien que se veían juntos.

Poco tardó la noche en caer. Link había llevado a Zelda cerca del santuario, antes de entrar al pequeño bosque. Ahí donde una vez la consoló por la conversación de Alysha y Link. Se sentaron a ver las estrellas, ahí en la aldea de los Sheikah era mucho más hermoso y apacible que en el castillo. A menudo solían visitar los tejados a ver las estrellas cuando ya se llevaban bien.

Zelda recordó cuando Link le ayudo a subir al tejado de su habitación para apreciarlas, el mismo día que su padre le había regañado por "dejar a un lado sus obligaciones"

-Ignorando todos los malos acontecimientos que nos han importunado, Link, estoy sumamente feliz de que los tormentos más grandes se hayan marchado – dijo de la nada, tomándole una mano y volteando hacia él – Todavía nos quedan retos por delante, quien sabe si todo tenga que ver con la forma en la que derrotamos a Ganon. Tal vez ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien…

Bajo su mirada con tristeza, de inmediato Link le hizo subirla con un dedo en su barbilla – No es culpa de nadie, entiende –Ella lanzó una mirada algo triste, sin responder asertivamente – Zelda…

El joven se acercó hasta ella, dejándola bajo su dominio. El muchacho siguió observándole un rato hasta que ella se sintió incómoda.

-Y-Ya basta – dijo temerosa – N-No sé porque insistes en…

Zelda no termino de hablar. Link la domino por completo entre caricias que inundaron su cuello. Sintió su respiración agitada sobre su pecho y cerca de la nuca.

-E-Esto está mal… p-por favor, d-detente – Zelda gemía al compás de los movimientos del rubio. Jadeaba excitada hasta que Link dejo de hacerlo. Entonces una mueca avergonzada se postro en su cara – ¡Eres en serio un tonto!

El joven suspiro con alguna que otra sonrisa en el rostro. La observó fijamente y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya estaban sentados.

-Al menos se te ha ido la tensión, mi amor – dijo el tiernamente, dejando a Zelda inmovilizada – Es mejor que no pienses mucho en lo que ha estado sucediendo. En algún momento sabremos qué pasa – Replicó el joven – Pero no volvamos al pasado. Hace unos años estabas tan tensa y decaía como en estos momentos, pero yo no podía hacer eso. Era una tortura no poder arrebatarte aquellos sentimientos y compartirlos conmigo para neutralizarlos. Ahora que puedo, déjame hacerlo – su mirada profunda no le dejó otra opción.

Zelda volvió a besarse con Link como si hubiera estado alejada de ella por algunas décadas, aunque no había sido así.

-Mañana tendremos que partir al castillo, infórmale a mi padre sobre lo que ha pasado y partir de inmediato hacia el bosque Kolog. Aunque no sé si deberías ir tú sólo mientras yo investigo sobre la Luna…

-Ni hablar – interrumpió el rubio – Después de lo que paso aquel el día, no dejaré que estés ni un instante sola. Nadie asegura que el castillo sea confiable… aunque podríamos intentar pedir la ayuda de alguien. Pues, aunque odie admitirlo… él podría hacer una buena guardia para ti, y más le vale o si no…

-¿Quién? – Preguntó la princesa con interés.

-Un tipo cascarrabias y presuntuoso que vive en la aldea Orni.

Zelda esbozó una sonrisa cálida, estaba claro que hablaba de su "mejor e inseparable amigo" Revali, el campeón Orni.

* * *

Continuará…


	10. X: El suplente de Link

Y porque debía ser así, les debía publicar al menos otro capítulo por mi tardanza la vez anterior. Espero que les guste mucho 7u7 habrá mas momento ricolinos Zilia, ya veras **(*Se ríe maliciosamente saliendo de la escena*)** Lo siento Falcon, puedes saltarte esos momento que te incomodan :,v jaja en fin. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo X: El suplente de Link-

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que cabalgaban por la pradera de Hyrule. Zelda estaba centrada en la piedra Sheikah. Prunia y ella habían hecho algunos ajustes a ella en el pueblo de Hatelia, pero estaba claro que faltaba más, lo único que pudo hacer Prunia fue desactivar una enciclopedia, ampliar el espacio para fotografías y activar un sensor que permitía encontrar cualquier cosa que estuviera en la enciclopedia, y al parecer, también santuarios escondidos.

Zelda y Link ya habían olvidado que también debía encontrar todos esos santuarios, aquellos que en un principio habían sido designados exclusivamente para el héroe.

Se encontraban serenamente sobre la marcha, los caballos los mantenían en el camino con su suave trotar. Link se acercó a la princesa para ver qué era lo que hacía.

-Puede que la tableta debas llevarla tú de ahora en adelante. Después de lo que Prunia hizo con tu mano imagino que es tu destino portarla.

Link miro detenidamente a la princesa. De cierto modo sus gestos insinuaba no le gustaba la idea de apartarse de la tableta, pero a la vez que estaba segura de que Link debía llevarla consigo – El hecho de que tenga un mapa y otras funciones de exploración la hacen el objeto perfecto para embarcarse en una aventura de la que un héroe haría gala con sus habilidades.

Link frunció el ceño. Era como si dijera que tenía que dejarla por detrás. Eso no le gustaba para nada.

Claro que cuando era más joven viajó con permiso de su padre. Así fue como conoció a Daruk en su momento. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida cuando se encontró con el Goron. Daruk no podía creer que había terminado en seco con una panda de enemigos que se le habían acercado por su aparente "debilidad" sin saber que tras de ese pequeño cuerpo se hallaba un verdadero espadachín. Habían comido de todo, se habían llenado hasta reventar de alimentos, incluso tuvo la dicha de comer la famosa comida de los Gorons, el delicioso rocopernil. Vaya que por una razón clara los Gorons comían roca y Link ya entendía esa razón.

En ese momento estaba claro que ahora le importaba más permanecer al lado de Zelda, acompañándola y rezando por su bienestar. Con Ganon fuera del camino, habría sido una realidad, de no ser porque había nuevas señales que indicaban su retorno, o su resurrección, eso no le quedaba claro al rubio. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Zelda con ese haz de luz? La bestia oscura desapareció en un "Pis-Pas" después de que aquella luz lo envolviera completamente.

No se atrevía a preguntarle a Zelda, no en estos momentos. Quizá después preguntaría, cuando hubiera más calma con el asunto, no iba a presionarle y eso le preocupaba un poco. ¿Qué haría ahora el rey con las malas nuevas?

Esta vez no se quedaría callado, aunque le quisiera cortar la cabeza por ir en contra de su autoridad. Estaría más que a la defensiva por cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle a su amada. Claro que tampoco se atrevería a faltarle al respeto, seguía siendo su rey. Pero si llegase a lastimar a Zelda nuevamente, hablaría sin descanso por defenderla. Esta vez podría hacerlo.

* * *

El castillo ya se alcanzaba a ver, igual que los pequeños poblados cercanos a la ciudadela, y las caballerizas. La princesa sintió alivio al virar que todo andaba en orden, y que casi nadie había salido herido del ataque de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta hasta que Link señalo que su padre venía en marcha, donde ellos, junto a otros soldados de la guardia. Esta vez con su traje común y no con la armadura. Parecía desconcertado y bastante molesto.

Bajó de su caballo en medio del camino para quedar frente a su hijo, que hizo exactamente lo mismo.

El hombre abrazó fuertemente a Link, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Estaba preocupado… se supone que llegarían ayer pero no había noticias de ustedes.

-En realidad, padre – Link se apartó de aquellos brazos fornidos para quedar de frente, mirándole secamente – No quiero que causemos revuelo aquí, debemos hablar con Su Majestad de inmediato.

La princesa se había bajado del caballo, mirando a Sir Marcus, aunque ahora que era su futuro padre, tal vez debería llamarle por su primer nombre, Edward, pero no sabría si tenía el derecho.

El hombre se acercó hasta la princesa y se hinco sobre la rodilla.

-Espero que haya estado a salvo todo el tiempo, Su Alteza.

-No hace falta la formalidad, Sir Marcus, pronto podre llamarle padre también y usted llamarme hija.

El hombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Dentro de si hubiera deseado tener dos hijos. Link se parecía a su madre, pero de haber tenido una hija, seguramente esta hubiera tenido todavía más parentesco con su mujer, entrañando un recuerdo agridulce cada vez que la viese, pero no tuvo la dicha. En cambio, a pesar de las circunstancias, Zelda a veces soltaba esa aura de amor y gentileza que su esposa solía expresar a los demás.

La princesa se puso a su altura, ayudándole a pararse con tranquilidad y le abrazó fuertemente – No sabe cuánto sufrimos Link y yo de pensar que algo pudiese ocurrirle, padre.

El hombre volvió a estremecerse con dulzura y algo de nervios. Quizá ahora entendía porque su hijo estaba tan entrañado con ella. Era una mujer que la vieras por donde la vieras, hasta en sus peores momentos, podría demostrar un aura de paz y tranquilidad.

Zelda tomó la mano de Link al verle angustiado. Su padre notó que en un mano izquierda ya estaba puesto aquel aniño que antes le había pertenecido a su esposa y sonrió a escondidas de los demás.

Suavizó el gesto, Link pudo notarlo. Y sabía también porque. Tal vez se sentía orgulloso de ese hecho. Incluso con ese pequeño momento alegre no pudieron evitar sentirse asolados por un nuevo peligro.

Más tarde ya habían llegado hasta el castillo.

-¡Hija mía! – El rey Roham se abalanzó contra la princesa y posteriormente contra Link – Gracias a las diosas… Hijo, gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de mi querida princesa – comento el rey más aliviado – Por favor, cuéntenme…

-Padre, han sucedido cosas que no esperábamos volver a encontrarnos. La luna color rojo carmesí se presentó el mismo día que enfrentamos a Ganon… Link y yo estuvimos en grande peligro, pero salimos ilesos. Sin embargo, la espada que doblega a la oscuridad…

El joven mostro que no la tenía en su poder, los dos hombres y algunos presentes tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.

-La espada se desintegro entre mis manos. Yo… yo no merezco su agradecimiento, Su Majestad. Tabita, la hija de Desmond, nos salvó la vida – afirmó con una voz descompuesta y avergonzada.

-Link… - Zelda le tomó la mano con preocupación.

-Yo, como héroe y escolta que soy, campeón de Hyrule… me someteré a cualquier castigo por mi falta de audacia en defender a Su Alteza, la princesa Zelda. Es el juramento de los caballeros de la guardia.

El joven ya estaba inclinado en una rodilla, como debía ser. Zelda no estaba contenta con aquello, pero no podía hacer o decir nada.

-Hijo… – dijo Marcus en su tono más bajo, mostrando preocupación.

-En realidad, ser campeón tiene sus beneficios, muchacho. El juramente de la guardia no debe tener relación con el juramento que has hecho enfrente de las diosas. Además, ayudaste a mi hija a destruir al mal, salvaste a mi pueblo, y aunque hayan pasado por dificultades, la has traído intacta. No puedo pedir más – Dijo Roham con gratitud en el rostro y una voz tranquila.

Link se levantó del suelo y miro hacia abajo. No podía ni mirar al rey por su falla. El joven se levantó del suelo, ayudado por Zelda.

-Imagino que hay más cosas que contar – dijo el rey por la mirada inquieta de su hija.

-Sí, padre – respondió con pesadez – Hay más y considero que hablemos en privado.

Así como dijo Zelda, se dirigieron hasta el despacho de su padre, donde hablarían ella y él a solas.

Por otra parte, Link también hablaría a solas con su padre. Tal como Zelda, se dirigieron a un lugar privado: su antigua casa para hablar, cerca del castillo de Hyrule.

Antes Link vivía con su padre, cuando era parte de los caballeros. Hasta aquel día en que por instinto salvó a la princesa de un rayo de un guardián descontrolado con la tapa de una cacerola en la cara del mismo rey. Ahí fue donde demostró su eficacia si llegase a descontrolarse la situación. Él pensó en el joven para desempeñar el papel de guardia personal para su querida Zelda, y de cierta manera le estuvo vigilando. Ni siquiera se inmuto demasiado cuando escuchó que había sacado la Espada que doblega a la oscuridad.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado a la espada, hijo? Las cosas no se desintegran así como así… de hecho, tan sólo lo que se quema de forma abrazadora, sólo eso se deshace al tacto.

-Fue más como un montón de virutas de luz transportándose hacia el cielo. La señora de los Sheikah, Impa, dijo que podríamos hallar respuesta en el sitio donde encontré la espada. Eso haré, pero antes de irme, dejaré en manos de uno de los campeones a Zelda.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? La guardia sirve para eso, hijo – Le dijo su padre algo ofendido.

-La guardia es del rey. Los campeones somos servidores de la sacerdotisa de Hyrule. Ese es nuestro deber, velar por Zelda. No dejaré en sus manos el destino de mi futura esposa, no a ustedes solos.

El joven se dirigió hacia la salida, sin decir más. De cierta forma entendía perfectamente su sentimiento por velar por esa mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Más tarde, el cartero pasó como se esperaba. Link había escrito una carta para Revali. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado a el mismo pidiéndole ayuda al pajarraco, pero ni modo, la protección de Zelda valía cualquier esfuerzo, por más desagradable que llegase a ser.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

 _Estimado compañero Revali…_

 _Sé que es difícil pensar que te estoy escribiendo  
la presente carta, sin embargo es una petición  
que espero puedas aceptar, y también sin demora._

 _Cómo sabrás, Su Majestad y yo, nos embarcamos  
en un viaje para visitar a la princesa Mipha… pero  
en el transcurso nos desviamos haca Hatelia, donde  
encontramos algunas cuantas novedades que  
pretendemos discutir en una reunión futura con  
todos los campeones._

 _Sólo puedo decir una razón por la que te envió esta carta  
Debo ir a una importante misión, sin la compañía de  
la princesa, por ello me sería más apacible que  
montaras guardia en mi ausencia._

 _Espero que no te genere ningún inconveniente, de  
verdad necesito a alguien capaz de cuidarla.  
Sé que tú entiendes que la guardia no  
será suficiente._

 _Atte: Link Hermón_

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, tres para ser exactos, Revali no había contestado. Link empezaba a perder las esperanzas, de no ser porque en a media tarde del cuarto día, el Orni se había presentado bien preparado. Con un pequeño equipaje, su arco y la carta que Link había enviado con permiso del rey.

De inmediato se acercó hasta Link y le miró fijamente.

-Veo que no llevas la espada como siempre – Link trago nervioso – Creo que tiene que ver con eso ¿No?

-Y muchas otras cosas, Revali. Zelda podrá tenerte al tanto, pero debes guardar silencio hasta que las cosas sean más amigables.

-Lo de la luna carmesí fue un fenómeno universal, así que supongo hay más que sólo la espada.

Caminaron hasta llegar con Zelda.

Link asintió, ya con su propio equipaje listo. Desde que había enviado la carta, esperaba impaciente a que llegase Revali, para poder emprender su travesía. Y si no aceptaba, siempre quedaba pedirle ayuda a los Sheikah, en este caso a Tifa.

Aunque no fue necesario, Revali se presentó ante los futuros regentes e hizo una reverencia, incluso hacia Link, sorprendiéndolo.

-He aceptado tu propuesta, campeón hylian. En nuestro juramento decidimos proteger a la princesa, nuestra líder en cualquier circunstancia, por eso he decidido aceptar la tarea – Se hinco en una rodilla – Estimada princesa, espero serle de ayuda. Lamento haber tardado, pero tuve inconvenientes antes de partir.

Ambos jóvenes mostraron una sonrisa, especialmente Link.

La mañana del día siguiente partiría sin más preámbulos hacia el bosque Kolog. No quedaba muy lejos, pero tampoco demasiado cerca. Por ello debía hacer lo antes posible el viaje. Además no quería apartarse demasiado de Zelda.

Ya en la noche, Link miro con decisión a Zelda. Le acarició una mejilla levemente y esta suspiró.

-No me gustaría apartarme demasiado tiempo de ti – Dijo Link con algo de molestia en el rostro – Sé que Revali cuidará de ti tan bien, e incluso mejor de lo que yo…

-Link, clama – Esta vez, Zelda tomó la iniciativa a calmarle con un pequeño abrazo – Voy a estar bien. Más bien me pregunto si tú lo estarás. Recuerda que debemos ir al santuario de la vida y luego saber que hacer o que pasará. Pero hasta entonces debes calmarte…

La princesa retiro la camiseta de pijama del joven, poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

-¿Q-Qué está haciendo, p-princesa? – Preguntó con las mejillas coloradas.

Zelda, en la intimidad de la habitación, comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente, sus mejillas y luego a masajear su espalda desnuda.

Poco a poco, bajo una de las mangas de su camisola para atraer la atención del joven que estaba conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, hasta ese momento.

-Te dije que me llames Zelda… pronto nos casaremos, tonto – Dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo como lentamente Link se iba a acercando a ella.

En un solo movimiento ya la tenía a su merced, nuevamente. Comenzó a hacer lo que antes había hecho Zelda y a colocar sus manos en lugares prohibidos. La princesa no se contuvo para dejar salir uno que otro sonido lleno de pasión y a mirar a Link lascivamente.

El campeón hylian se acercó hasta su boca y le beso desesperadamente, ella correspondió en la misma sintonía.

Sus labios comenzaron doler un poco, ardiendo con pasión. Suspiraron unos cuantos momentos para continuar con la labor.

No dijeron palabra alguna, se limitaron a sonreírse mutuamente cuando dejaron de besarse. Era una sonrisa dulce y amable. Zelda estaba tan impaciente como Link para descubrir horizontes nuevos en esa relación. Pero algo dentro del joven le hacía pensar que era bastante pronto. Sus mejillas ardieron nuevamente y calmó por todos sus medios las ansias nuevamente.

Zelda sintió un pequeño pinchazo al verle retroceder de repente. Apretó ligeramente su puño derecho, llevándose consigo una parte de la sábana. Link se levantó de la cama y con calma se encamino hasta las escaleras que llevaban hacia el laboratorio.

-Zelda… n-no mal interpretes mis acciones. Sé que en este instante te encuentras decepcionada – le hablaba de espaldas a la joven, sobando su brazo derecho – Pero… es que aún soy inexperto en el tema. No quisiera terminar arruinando nada.

La joven se levantó de la cama, con el humor un poco levantado tras sus sinceras palabras. Le abrazó por la espalda, reconfortando su nervio.

-Muy bien, tú ganas –dijo ella con un puchero – Sé que te pone nervioso. Yo también estoy confundida sobre el tema. Y me da nervio no saber qué hacer cuando estemos profundamente en ese punto. Si te soy sincera, no quiero empezar o saber de esa experiencia si no es contigo… yo…

Delicadamente le besa la frente a la princesa y le acaricia sus regordetas mejillas.

-Entiendo… - se miraron el uno al otro, intensamente. Sin saber cuándo o por qué, volvieron a la cama a continuar lo empezaron.

La princesa y el joven se dejaron llevar por el instinto, aunque no se culminó la tarea. Ambos pararon cuando comenzaron a llegar demasiado lejos y acordaron dejarlo cuando las cosas fueran más tranquilas.

Esa noche pudiera parecer bastante incómoda, pero la verdad es que no. La princesa durmió pegada a un abrazó del muchacho, cómodamente hasta el amanecer.

-" _No sólo el hecho de arruinar las cosas con mi torpeza me impiden tomarte… si no también mi falta de capacidad al manejar la espada en Hatelia, me hace pensar que no te merezco, ni a la espada…_ " Pensó para sus adentros en medio de la noche, antes de pegar por completo sus ojos.

Mañana iría a encontrar respuestas a sus dudas.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_


	11. XI: Secretos

Hola lectores. Espero que les guste ese capitulo.

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo XI: Secretos-

* * *

Link se encontraba huyendo tomando la mano de Zelda. No se detenían a descansar pues eran perseguidos por los mismos guardianes que debían protegerlos.

El cielo estaba llorando la caída de un reino y la vida de millones de inocentes. El ambiente olía a carne quemada, sangre y las cenizas cubrían el cielo a pesar de la lluvia.

En un pequeño arrebato la princesa cayó al suelo, con desaliento. Link se acercó hasta ella para ayudarle a levantar, pero las piernas de Zelda no respondían

Entonces comenzó a reprocharse como siempre hacía cuando algo no salía bien, pero peor aún. Más rabia de la debida, más llanto, esta vez esperado por el con una melancolía inmensa.

- _Y morirán… por mi culpa_ – Cuando termino de decir lo último, con un llanto desgarrador, se tambaleo hasta los brazos de Link, que la recibió con una mirada a lloras. La abrazó con mucha fuerza a pesar de que le quedaba poca y no la soltó en ningún momento.

En ese instante se dio cuenta definitivamente de que la princesa era la persona que más le importaba, que más amaba y decidió que nunca se atrevería a dejarla morir.

Pronto llegaron al pantano de Kokun, cerca de los picos gemelos. Una horda de guardianes los habían emboscado, Link estaba terminando con ellos cuando se les atravesaban, protegiendo con todo su poder a la princesa. Sin embargo estaba ya exhausto, y muy mal herido.

Ella le advirtió que no siguiera. Que huyera y salvara su vida. Pero Link simplemente se levantó con aquella fiera expresión en el rostro. "No me rendiré" Decía mentalmente.

Cuando un guardián estaba a punto de asesinarle, Zelda inmediatamente se interpuso entre él y el guardián. Todo se volvió negro. Una voz siniestra y salvaje se apareció en todo el medio. Era su voz, la voz de Ganon.

"Ella no necesita protección… retrasas su poder… retrasas su vida. Siempre has sido un estorbo para la diosa, para la trifuerza, para mi… maldito héroe y maldita tu alma… por siempre"

- _Cállate, maldita sea –_ Respondió a la voz que simplemente rio con malicia.

Despertó de golpe. Sintió que la frente le sudaba, después de haber visto un panorama distinto a la victoria obtenida tras el encuentro contra Ganon. Era como si aquel sueño dijera que volvería a suscitarse el cataclismo, pero esta vez habría fallado. Sus amigos habrían muerto, al igual que él. El rey, su padre, sus compañeros soldados… la gente inocente del pueblo de Hyrule. Todos habrían muerto.

Sintió que un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. El joven campeón no pegó ojo después de aquella terrible pesadilla. Se limitó a abrazarse a Zelda con recelo.

Las horas pasaron. Zelda despertó sin Link a su lado, sabía que se había ido. Su prometido haría lo suyo y ella investigaría más sobre aquellos extraños sucesos. Se arregló por la mañana, esta vez completamente sola.

Una vez término de alistarse encontró a Revali fuera de la puerta de su habitación. Hacia guardia desde un tiempo, Zelda podía notarlo. Tal parecía haber estado parado por unas cuantas horas.

-Buenos días, Su Excelencia – dijo el Orni educadamente.

-Buenos días, Revali – Contestó la joven princesa con una sonrisa – Me parece que has estado mucho rato aquí afuera. ¿Ya has probado bocado?

-No es necesa… – Antes de seguir con sus palabras el estómago le rugió sacándole una sonrisa a Zelda. Revali estaba muy avergonzado.

-Tú y Link no tienen remedio. Siempre se aguantan el hambre por hacer otras cosas. Y cuando hay alimento, parece como si tuvieran días sin comer – Revali volvió a avergonzarse por las palabras de Zelda.

Sin embargo también esbozó una sonrisa. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía a la princesa tan tranquila y alegre. Él la había visto muchas veces cuando era pequeña. A veces iba con sus instructores Sheikah de paso, y al estudiar las reliquias se maravillaba. Revali recordaba verle feliz pasear por el poblado Orni, pero con el paso de los años, la sonrisa se le iba borrando de su rostro. No fue hasta que apareció Link que las cosas cambiaron y volvió a soltar sonrisas sinceras.

Pronto llegaron al gran comedor. El rey apenas había terminado el desayuno y encontraba un poco fuera de lugar ver a Zelda despierta tan tarde. Aunque no le sorprendía estar con Revali en vez de Link.

La princesa pidió algunos platos repletos de comida para que Revali se sirviera lo que se le antojase. El Orni se limitó en comer como un caballero, ya que le daría vergüenza ver a la princesa con una cara desconcertada, con el hambre que tenía podría devorar hasta a un cerdo entero él solo.

Incluso con esa mentalidad, no soportó luego de probar los manjares del castillo y comenzó a atragantarse. La princesa sonrió divertida, no pudo evitar recordar a Link sambutiéndose de alimento. ¿Dónde estaría ahora en este momento? Casi no probó bocado luego de esa pregunta, tenía que enfocarse en su investigación.

Pasó el almuerzo y la doncella recorrió casi todo el castillo. Había explorado partes que jamás había visto. Una enorme gruta era el pasadizo perfecto para el acceso, su padre le había contado de este. Acompañada de Revali, recorrió aquel extraño pasadizo para encontrarse con una enorme puerta de madera. En medio tenía el símbolo de la familia real de Hyrule.

Su padre le había dicho que su madre había estado en ese sitió muchas veces, en su diario describió como "El aula del conocimiento ancestral" Ahí había mucha información sobre los poderes de las princesas, pero no eran capaces de abrirlo con nada. Tan sólo el poder de las mismas princesas era capaz de hacer posible el acceso.

Como ahora era portadora del poder antiguo, su padre supuso que ante las señales extrañas era indispensable que ella conociera el sitio, e hiciera gala de aquellos ancestrales dones con los que las diosas la habían bendecido.

Inhaló profundo y exhaló todo el aire que había entrado en sus pulmones. Relajó su cuerpo y lanzó una plegaría al cielo.

- _Diosa Hylia, permíteme obtener un poco de su divino poder, yo invocó la luz que dispersa las tinieblas en el dorso de mi mano para poder abrir una puerta al conocimiento de vuestro poder divino…._

En cuanto terminó de rezar, su dorso brilló en dorado y dejo mostrarse una marca que había sido intérprete de la batalla contra Ganon. Revali no había sido precisamente testigo directo de aquella hazaña, y por eso se anonado con aquel brillo que transmitía paz y bondad hacia su alma.

-Eso fue maravilloso – señaló el Orni con brillo en los ojos todavía.

-Realmente lo es, ahora vamos – dijo ella haciéndole un gesto ante la gran puerta de par en par.

La sala era bastante amplia y estaba iluminada por energía ancestral. Estaba llena de estantes con archivos en diferente orden. Parecía una cronología totalmente, por lo que ella comenzó a virar todos los muebles presentes. Quedaba paralizada al encontrarse con idiomas desconocidos para ella.

Al fondo, en la esquina superior derecha, había un escritorio que tenía un libro abierto, tinteros cerrados y uno abierto, ya casi seco por el tiempo, unas plumas, más hojas y cuadernos. Si no lo hubiera hecho ella también, juraría que aquello sólo era más que un gran desorden sin sentido.

Pero no, aquello era algo similar a un laboratorio, quizá de magia o sobre la fuerza divina que poseían las princesas de Hyrule, más o menos eso parecía ese sitio. Zelda estaba encantada con todo a su alrededor que había olvidado la presencia de Revali en la sala. Pero no pasaba nada. Estuvo un rato mirando las notas de su madre que parecían tener información sobre como despertar el poder sagrado, incluso algo que la hizo llorar.

Sobre una de las páginas venía algo así como un temario para compartir con su hija. Era una lista de actividades o agenda de todo lo que harían juntas para ayudar a despertar el poder que residía en ella misma.

Su madre realmente no iba a dejarla sola. También había un montón de escritos para ella que dejarían pistas a Zelda de como despertar el poder divino. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al verlo con el puño y letra de su madre.

Removió sus lágrimas para enfocarse en lo importante: encontrar datos sobre la extraña luna carmesí.

Pidió a Revali que le ayudara a cargar unos cuantos papeles y los acomodará en el escritorio. Este obedeció de inmediato.

Zelda no cabían en sí de gozo. Estaba demasiado feliz entre tantos viejos pergaminos. Vaya que la estaban dejando atónita. Leer era uno de sus pasatiempos, por lo que estar ahí era como jugar con el lodo para los niños pequeños. Sólo que el lodo sería de distinto tipo, consistencia… e incluso, si sonaba asqueroso, sabores.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que en todos los registros no se hallaba nada igual. Parecía como si el fenómeno fuese algo totalmente nuevo e impredecible ¿Ahora qué haría? Sólo le quedo una pequeña idea en la mente, pero no sabía si resultaría en verdad.

-Mi madre dejó escrito esto con alguna intención. Tal vez sabía algo del futuro que es nuestro presente, tal vez… – dijo para sí misma, aferrando sus manos a su pecho.

Salieron de la habitación para encaminarse hasta el laboratorio de Zelda. La princesa estaba preocupada de si resultaría o no aquello que su madre dejó escrito.

-Será que realmente uno puede escuchar la voz de la espada… Yo jamás lo he hecho ¿podré hacerlo…?

Aunque pudiese hacerlo, si la espada era consiente tendrían toda la información, y un poco más. La cuestión era si realmente la encontrarían en el Bosque Kolog, o si se había destruido. Zelda deseaba que solamente estuviera perdida o en el mismo bosque.

 **Pradera de Hyrule**

Link se encontraba cabalgando rápidamente hacia el bosque Kolog. Como antes dicho, no quedaba muy lejos, ni tan cerca.

El joven no se había detenido desde su salida, y es que las ansias de saber que estaba ocurriendo le comían por dentro. Y dejar a Zelda en el castillo también lo tenía alterado, por mucho que estuviera con Revali.

Suspiro profundo recordando aquella horrible pesadilla, tomando con fuerza su pecho y diciéndose una y otra vez "No es real, fue un mal sueño" Así estuvo durante la mayoría del trayecto, y lo que pudo ser un bello paseó, inundado de paisajes maravillosos, se convirtió en un gran martirio para el joven impaciente.

Cuando dio la primera hora de la noche ya había llegado a la entrada del bosque. No tuvo miedo de entrar así nada más. Había dejado al caballo en el rancho del bosque antes de llegar al sitio, no iba a entrar con su corcel. Quién sabe si podría perdérsele.

Suspiró hondo antes de internarse por completo al sitió. Una gran gama de emociones se mezclaron en su interior.

Aquella adrenalina que lo llenaba era la misma que hacía tiempo al ir a ciegas en ese bosque, sólo que ahora era más grande y no sólo estaba impaciente, estaba deseoso de saber la verdad.

Corrió como aquella vez, haciendo caso a sus instintos hasta llegar a la tétrica parte del bosque, aquella donde había árboles con caras tenebrosas. Esta vez el Kolog no se le presentó, pero a su vista había dibujado un camino con una especie de color azul como el destello que surgió cuando la espada desapareció entre sus manos.

Caminó siguiendo el rastro y en efecto, llegó a ese lugar de hacía unos cuantos años. Nerviosamente se adentró hasta el claro del bosque donde se reencontraría con el Gran Árbol Deku, para recibir una respuesta a las preguntas que se venía haciendo a la par con Zelda.

Camino precavidamente hasta encontrarse pasmado frente al pedestal de la espada, donde esta yacía inerte. Ahora, en lugar de caminar corrió hasta postrarse frente a ella y tomarla.

-Yo no me atrevería si fuese tú, joven Link – comentó el susodicho con aquella voz profunda pero calmada que resonaba alrededor del claro.

-Gran Árbol Deku – Link soltó la espada y se arrodilló.

-Es una sorpresa que el futuro monarca del reino se arrodille ante un viejo árbol como yo… – Volvió a resonar su voz, esta vez con algo de diversión en el tono.

-Así que si puede verlo todo – respondió el muchacho asombrado.

-Por supuesto, hijo. Soy el Gran Árbol Deku, puedo verlo todo. Desde aquellas buenas cosas hasta las más desdichadas. Mis raíces echaron a andar por todo Hyrule y estoy conectado a todo.

-Ya veo – Respondió Link, nuevamente con asombro en la mirada – Entonces sabrá a que vengo. ¿Se puede saber por qué la advertencia?

Este, al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, aclaró la voz y le miro seriamente.

-Joven héroe. Aunque hayas salvado a este mundo una vez, la espada no parece reconocerte con totalidad. La primera vez que intentaste sacar esta espada ¿No sentiste que perdías tu vitalidad? – El muchacho asintió, recordando aquella hazaña – Bien... después de tu batalla contra la calamidad puedo ver que has quedado marcado.

-¿Marcado? – Ante la pregunta, el Gran Árbol Deku le responde:

-Cuando los héroes terminan contra el mal, una parte de este les deja marcado. Tanto tú como tus antecesores han sufrido por culpa del mal milenario. Lo que esta calamidad representa es una maldición por la primera encarnación del mal... o es lo que los espíritus más viejos me han dicho – El joven rubio sintió un escalofrió. Aquella voz siniestra le había dicho algo similar – El alma del héroe esta maldita, así como la sangre de la diosa Hylia. Por eso es que sufren, pero la sacerdotisa puede purificarse a través de oraciones. Puede sonar fácil, pero has sido testigo que despertar ese poder requiere de algo que no es fácil de explicar. A puesto a que Su Alteza tampoco sabe que fue lo que sucedió.

-¿Cómo debo purificarme? –Preguntó Link desconcertado.

-Dicen que la espada que repele a la oscuridad, la Espada Maestra, puede ser tomada si su legitimo dueño la encuentra. Aquel que posea **la marca del valor** será capaz de empuñarla a su voluntad y jamas perderá su brillo. Puede que llegues a tener una parte de su alma, joven Link, pero quien sabe si sigas teniendo en ti mismo la marca del valor. Por otro lado, una vez que el héroe regresado, o la espada regrese sola a su descanso, no puede sacarla de nuevo. Quizá el habértela llevado sin dejarla descansar haya resultado un problema – Link bajo la mirada con culpa. Por ello, el Árbol Deku habló para consolarle – No puedes culparte si las artes sobre su manejo están perdidas. Si a alguien hay que culpar, debe ser a mí. Nunca mencione todo sobre la espada y tampoco soy capaz de comunicar en el plano terrenal si aquellos a quienes quiero transmitir información están lejos.

-Entiendo – Comentó el muchacho –¿Entonces que debo hacer?

-Por el momento, llévate la espada, sólo te advierto que no podrás blindarla como si fuese una espada legendaria. Será tan frágil como una espada común y corriente, y en el momento que se rompa, volverá a este bosque. Habrá ocasiones en que la sacerdotisa sea capaz de brindarle la luz que le hace falta, pero a cambio se sentirá débil, como ya ha ocurrido – Link asintió en silencio, también había sido testigo de aquello entonces – Por esa razón sólo deben utilizarlo como un último recurso.

-De acuerdo - Dijo el muchacho seguro de las palabras del Gran Árbol Deku.

-Y con respecto a la purificación. En tiempos antiguos la diosa ponía a prueba a sus elegidos para que pudiesen blandir la espada. Es muy posible que debas cumplir con alguno que otro desafío que la diosa te imponga. Los santuarios te ayudaran a entrenarte mejor de lo que jamás lo hayas hecho, cuando tengas las pruebas de que has culminado con ellos, podrás volver a empuñar la hoja divina como corresponde.

-Entiendo… ¿cómo sabré que son los desafíos de la diosa? – Preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

-Esta vez la sacerdotisa debe acompañarte en tu travesía, y ayudarte a encontrarlos con sus dotes místicos. Serán lugares importantes en los que alguna vez pusiste el pie… hayas sido tú o un antecesor. Ahora toma la espada y regresa por dónde has venido.

El joven se acercó hasta la espada. Tomó tanto el pomo como la empuñadura y jalo hacia arriba con dificultad. Se sentía incluso más pesada y pegada a la piedra que la sostenía. Por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero el ultimo esfuerzo valió la pena. La espada estaba fuera de su pedestal nuevamente.

-A pesar de todo, una parte de la espada puede reconocer tu alma – El Gran Árbol Deku parecía esbozar una sonrisa – Ahora ve y avisa a los oídos de la sacerdotisa.

Una niebla espesa lo cubrió, transportándole hasta la entrada del todo. Ahora volvería al rancho, de camino al castillo. Sin darse cuenta, los rayos del sol ya iluminaban el alba, eso había sorprendido al rubio ¿Cuánto tiempo es que había pasado dentro? Eso ya no importaba.

Sólo quedaba una cosa en su cabeza. Aquel sueño tan extraño que no había tenido ningún tipo de sentido. Tenía miedo de que se cumpliera esa aberración. Sobre todo con las palabras del viejo árbol " _Tanto tú como tus antecesores han sufrido por culpa del mal milenario. Lo que esta calamidad representa es una maldición por la primera encarnación del mal.._." " _El alma del héroe esta maldita, así como la sangre de la diosa Hylia..._ "

- _Sólo es un sueño, Link… sólo eso..._ –Se dijo así mismo con seguridad.

- _ **¿De verdad lo es?** _ – Pero otra parte de sí mismo parecía cuestionarse seriamente si lo era de verdad.

" _Si dejas que el miedo te domine… perderás la pelea_ " Era lo que su padre solía decirle durante su entrenamiento como parte de la guardia.

 _Peleare por Hyrule, por Zelda y por mí..._

Y voy a Ganar

Siguió su camino con decisión en el rostro. De nada servía dudar tanto, la duda lleva siempre a la perdición.


	12. XII: La voz en la espada

**¿Qué tal, mis lectores? Disculpen la tardanza. Más o menos hace dos meses que no actualizo la historia, así que aquí les dejo un capítulo más y espero me disculpen por la tardanza. Ya había dicho en otras historias que me ha hecho falta inspiración y que también he hecho otras cosas. En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, y los que sólo leen, también, gracias por venir a leer esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo XII: La voz en la espada-

Las palabras del Gran Árbol Deku resonaban en la cabeza del joven campeón, una y otra, y otra vez "… la sacerdotisa debe acompañarte en tu travesía, y ayudarte a encontrarlos con sus dotes místicos…" No era capaz de asimilar que en esta ocasión, la princesa debía acompañarle, y claro, no sería tan diferente de lo que había sido en ese entonces, pero esta vez sería para ayudarle ¿Y si por casualidad del destino peligraba?

Se revolvió el cabello en medio de la cabalgata, aún tenía demasiadas dudas sobre llevar a Zelda a lugares donde terminaría peligrando inevitablemente.

Ahora que lo pensaba… era como si todo estuviese interponiéndose entre ellos dos "Maldito Ganon, hijo de…" Pensó Link con hartazgo. Apenas Zelda empezaba a pensar en los preparativos para su boda, y cosas ridículas, horribles y pesadas comenzaron a ocurrir. No se imaginaba que, ni siquiera habiendo terminado con Ganon, estarían metidos de nuevo en un embrollo así.

Siguió cabalgando con la luz del día. No hizo más que tratar de relajarse, ya estaba haciéndole daño volver a preocuparse siempre. De nada servía carcomerse la cabeza puesto que llegar a Hyrule le tomaría algo de tiempo después de todo y lo tenía presente.

La mitad del camino se la pasó maldiciendo a la Calamidad Ganon, incluso haciendo señas obscenas y llamando la atención de los viajeros cercanos, los cuales empezaban a reír o se alejaban con precaución.

Se calmó apenas hizo a una niña llorar con su rostro lleno de furia. La niña hizo demasiado drama por una cara, pensaba Link, y encima sus padres estaban tirándole pleito a él, como si hubiera sido su culpa tener una cara enfadada en ese momento.

No estaba siendo un viaje demasiado agradable para Link. Tan sólo deseaba volver a Hyrule con las nuevas.

Le llevó toda la tarde pero al fin llego a las afueras de la ciudadela. En ese momento fue cuando dio rienda suelta a su caballo y este salió disparado hacia la ciudadela.

- _Ya casi llego, aunque no deseo llegar…_

 **Por otro lado, En el Castillo de Hyrule.-**

Zelda miraba por el pequeño puente, que conectaba la torre de su laboratorio con sus aposentos, hacia la entrada del castillo, pendiente por si Link regresaba, y con los nervios de saber si había recuperado la espada o no.

Revali por su parte hacia guardia a un lado, con los brazos cruzados y a la espera del "caballerito"

En cuanto Zelda logró ver como Link regresaba, se apresuró a bajar y recibirle en el pequeño quiosco. Unas escaleras de su misma conectaban con el puente.

Link bajo de su caballo y abrazó a Zelda con recelo. Miro hacia Revali y asintió con la cabeza, como en señal de gracias. Revali le devolvió el gesto con aprobación.

-Link… la espada – Zelda tapó su boca de alegría al verla en buen estado.

-Hay muchas cosas que decir. Pero dime antes que nada ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia?

Zelda asintió despreocupada, lo que hizo sentir bien a Link. No se imaginaba haberla dejado en manos de Revali totalmente a salvo. Después de todo sólo era buen arquero y jamás lo había visto pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, o contra una horda… pero más que nada. Nunca le había visto protegiendo a nadie. Podía ser que no fuese bueno en ello.

-No imaginaras lo que vi. Me hubiera gustado descubrirlo a tu lado – Comentó con puños alzados.

-Entiendo – Dijo Link acariciándole la cabeza – Me alegró que hayan sido cosas solamente buenas. ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estuve! – Inmediatamente después de lo que dijo, abrazó con fuerza a Zelda – No sabes… mi adorada Zelda.

La joven sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, delicadamente le soltó.

-Bueno… - Sus mejillas enrojecieron notoriamente, mientras suspiraba profundo – No es importante ahora… hay algo más importante – Justificó alejándose del apapacho de Link.

Zelda tomó la espada entre sus manos con algo de delicadeza. Suspiró hondo y miró a Link.

-Sí, parece que por fin la espada volvió a estar con nosotros. Link, iremos a meditar a la recámara sagrada de las princesas – Link asintió tomándole la mano para escoltarla.

Se tratada de una fuente debajo del castillo. Se había dado cuenta que además de esa gran biblioteca o registros, había también un pasaje secreto que le llevaba a esa extraña fuente. Más abajo incluso que las catacumbas o que los calabozos. Era un lugar precioso que sin saberlo tenía una pequeña gruta con agua cristalina y una efigie de la diosa. Eso también se lo había escondido su padre.

A los lados, algunas piedras mohosas, superficies pequeñas llenas de pasto, moho y algunas flores. Esto hacía de aquel sitió un lugar hermoso y digno de ser calificado como sagrado.

En realidad había muchas cosas que Zelda desconocía de los beneficios de sus dones. Según su padre, jamás se le permitiría ir a esos lugares si no tenía sus poderes antes. Eso dictaba la tradición. Además que no sería capaz de entrar sin ellos. Y por otro lado, Link era el primer caballero de la espada en encontrarse ahí desde hacía más de diez mil años.

-Aquí, las diosas otorgaron su bendición al héroe y la princesa hace más de diez mil años. Me lo dijeron unos espíritus. Es un lugar sagrado y es necesario canalizar su voz aquí, la voz de tu espada.

-Así que… otorgaron su bendición – Link comenzó a reírse algo nervioso, en cuanto a Zelda, le miro furtiva por hacer bromas en ese sitio.

Avergonzadamente Link bajó su mirada para enfocarse en la efigie de la diosa y pedir disculpas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la princesa dejó de rezar y luego le indicó a Link que colocara la espada desnuda sobre los pies de la efigie, y así hizo.

Una reluciente figura salió de la espada, pero era como un destello azul claro. Era tan brillante que ninguno logró reconocer la forma del ser proveniente de la espada.

De pronto el ambiente se relajó. Era como si la paz reinara en todo momento y en los corazones de ambos hylians. Más rápido de lo pensado, la princesa comenzó a escuchar una voz femenina, suave y amable.

La piel tersa de la joven se tensó con sólo escucharle hablar. Era una voz melodiosa y absolutamente hermosa. Aunque Link no escuchaba palabra alguna, era capaz de escuchar un hermoso cantar que le dejó atónito.

Zelda entendía sus palabras perfectamente, quedando estupefacta por lo que debía hacer. La reluciente luz celeste miró con recelo a Link, y posteriormente se volvió hacia la espada, desapareciendo en su filo.

-Link… -Dijo la princesa sin girarse a verle.

-¿Qué sucede, Zelda? – Preguntó curioso acercándose a Zelda precavidamente.

-Habrá que peregrinar… y esta vez de verdad no habrá tiempo – Musitó con una mirada sombría.

* * *

Continuará…


	13. XIII: El mandato de las diosas

¡Hola, chicos! Soy Zword, reportandome con el fic. Perdonen que haya tardado tanto en subir nueva parte. Ha venido la laguna de la perdición y por ello no conseguía terminar de editar el capítulo. Pero aquí lo tenemos. Espero que me disculpen que haya sido tan corto, pero creó que así esta bien. Lo digo por que en el siguiente habrá unas cuantas sorpresas. :D En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Victoria para Hyrule**

-Capítulo XIII: El mandato de las diosas-

* * *

Los ojos de Zelda se encontraban en sintonía con los de Link. La joven denotaba preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir, Zelda? – Ella no dijo nada, mantuv la boca cerrada hasta que Link la tomó por los brazos – ¡Dime! – Zarandeo a la princesa con algo de brusquedad, para sacarla de su trance.

-¡Volví a fallar! – gritó enfadada. Pero no parecía traerla con Link, si no con ella misma – Volví a fallar…

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, y luego Link se agachó junto con ella. Al sentir su llanto, el joven no dudo ni dos segundos en abrazarla con fuerza – Tranquila…

-De nuevo, lo hice mal. Todo está mal. ¡Cómo pude haber causado tal tontería… yo…! – Antes de proseguir, Link beso a su amada con fogosidad, apretándola bien de la cintura y acariciándole la espalda.

En aquel espacio sagrado, la diosa era testigo del dolor de sus elegidos. Los pocos rayos solares que entraban por esa hora del día le daban un toque mágico a la fuente, mismo que estaba perdiendo importancia ante lo que la princesa estaba dictando.

-Esta vez no… no más. Ya puedo hablar y decir que estoy enfadado si te culpas – Así como dijo, frunció el ceño ante la princesa, pero de manera caprichosa – Dime que es lo que la espada te ha dicho. Hablemos tranquilos ¿De acuerdo? – Zelda relajó la mirada, sintiendo una inmensa confianza.

Su llanto disminuyó, al igual que sus lágrimas, y luego de respirar hondo unos segundos, se separó con lentitud de Link. Respiro profundó, tranquilizándose cada vez más, retomando la compostura. Estaba lista para hablar.

La calma acompañaba bien al momento. Lo único que se escuchaba era el suave arrullo del agua de aquella gruta, que circundaba con tranquilidad evitando estancarse. El color del agua era nulo. Era tan claro que la profundidad se notaba. Los animalillos ahí presentes, que eran pequeños pescadillos hipnotizaron los ojos verdes de la princesa, trayéndole incluso más calma.

-Lo único que hice fue retrasar el poder de la bestia. Ahora vive en mi interior, por eso soy incapaz de usar los poderes como en el día que lo enfrentamos – Dijo ella, con una sonrisa irónica – La espada me lo dijo. Por eso mismo debo purificarme con ciertas llamas sagradas, pero si lo hago la bestia volverá a estar libre. La única manera de mantener a salvo a Hyrule, es que me mantenga con el mal toda la vida… y hasta mi muerta sellarme en un sitio apartado de este mundo… o que des el golpe de gracia con la espada sagrada. Yo… estoy dispuesta a recibir el golpe de gracia – Confesó con una amarga sonrisa.

Los ojos del joven héroe se abrieron como dos grandes portones del castillo. Quedó atónito ante lo que le estaba diciendo. " _¡Maldito Ganon!_ " pensó en ese instante con tanta rabia. Ese sueño que había tenido no había sido por casualidad.

-¿¡Qué carajos!? ¡Me importa un bledo si la diosa dijo eso! ¡¿Esperas que lo deje así?! – Se preguntó el joven con enfado – ¿Después de todos los malditos dilemas por los que pasé para estar contigo? ¡Claro que no! Esta vez no – Puso su frente contra la de ella – No haré caso, Zelda, ¡Te amo! – Al escuchar la declaración, la princesa no pudo evitar sentirse agitada del corazón, pero con la misma tristeza de antes – No voy a permitirme perderte. Iremos a que te purifiques en esas fuentes o lo que sea… y cuando esa porquería salga yo mismo la destruiré con la espada, no habrá que perder nada, ninguno de los dos – apretó la mano izquierda de Zelda, y la llevó a su pecho – No lo permitiré, confía en mí.

Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a brillar. Era ese el encanto del joven, ese valor que la dejaba hechizada por alguna razón que no entendía muy bien, pero le encantaba.

Salieron de la sala, un tanto consternados. Zelda sintió que algo faltaba, pegó el puño con su mano y luego se dirigió a Link con la mirada – Habrá que decirle a los campeones que se mantengan en alerta – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, así será mi futura reina – Comentó el joven, hablando con toda la seriedad del mundo. Lo que podría interpretarse como una broma, fue dictado como una promesa.

Zelda esbozó una débil sonrisa y luego continuó caminando al lado del joven. Regresaron a la pequeña sala de archivos y, posteriormente, hasta llegar a sus aposentos.

La princesa se adentró en su laboratorio, avisando a Link que empezaría a escribir las cartas para enviarlas a los Campeones, a excepción de Revali, que partiría mañana en la mañana y tendría un tiempo para hablar con él antes de su partida. El joven campeón, por su parte, se echó a la cama con un enorme cansancio. No había dormido demasiado de regreso. Además tampoco sabía que pensar acerca de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Zelda? "… estoy dispuesta a recibir el golpe de gracia"

-¡Maldición! – Gritó el joven asestando un golpe sobre el suelo – Maldición… – esta vez su habla fue más suave. Gimoteó a la vez que la ira lo descontrolara por completo.

Viro hacía la espada, que había acomodado a los pies de la cama. Esa era la única esperanza de Hyrule, y no iba a blandirla contra ella. Simplemente no podía. No iba a hacerlo.

Inspiró con profundidad. ¿Qué era lo que los dioses tenían planeado para ella? Según las leyendas, siempre habían permanecido juntos y el héroe acobijaba bajo su yugo a la princesa de la leyenda. Siempre salían victoriosos. Había que entender mejor la manipulación tan cruel del designio de las diosas ¿Cuál era el objetivo del destino?

Un montón de ideas pasaron por su mente, y una en específico le hizo la piel de gallina. ¿Acaso…? No… no podían ser tan inmundas para hacer aquello. No podían ser capaces… ¿o sí? Sería demasiado absurdo, demasiado horrendo. ¿Acaso las diosas estarían imponiéndole ese destino por su culpa? Recordaba que desde que le había propuesto matrimonio, aquella exposición genuina en la montaña del trueno, eso había ocurrido. Justamente cuando lo hizo comenzaron las desgracias. A pesar de todo, había algo más que cruzo su mente. ¿Era a causa de las diosas o él odio de Ganon?

Esa pregunta lo obsesiono por un buen rato. Había visto al espíritu dentro de la espada, presenciado su baile y canto. Pero no había entendido nada de lo que dijo. ¿Había cosas que Zelda no le contaría? Sentía que sí. Que había un rompecabezas para armar y conseguir una opción mejor para ella. Una opción donde no tuviera que sacrificar ni el poder ni su vida. Él la iba a encontrar costara lo que costara. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia donde estaba Zelda, en su laboratorio. Subió las escalerillas y cruzó el puente.

Tocó suavemente la puerta – ¿Puedo pasar? – Ella respondió con un sí ligero.

El joven se adentró, encontrándola con lágrimas en los ojos que se limpiaba con las mangas de su vestido. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Su deseo se volvió más fuerte. El corazón que se le había encogido segundos antes, ahora se sentía firme. No quería verla así, llorando. La única y primera vez que la vio así había sido en la fuente del poder, además de hacía unos instantes en la fuente sagrada del castillo. Más que tristeza, aquello era desesperación. Sin embargo, en este momento, lo que inundaba a los ojos de la princesa era la misma prueba de tristeza que quizá nunca sacó en toda su vida, hasta este momento.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


End file.
